Against the odds
by Angel Jade1
Summary: When a demon is called, Xander is forced to choose between those he loves and those he must protect. *Kinda dark* (S/X, G/Ay, B/R, W/T, A/L)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Against the odds  
Author: Angel Jade  
Rating: R  
Content: Slash, language, vague attempted non-consensual sex, violence and very likely to have character deaths.  
Spoilers: Season five BtVS  
Pairings: S/X (G/Ay, W/T, B/R, A/L)   
Description: When a demon is called, Xander is forced to choose between those he loves and those he must protect.  
Setting: Season 5. Spike and Xander got together in season 4 and Giles and Anya did in season 5. Lindsey still has his hand.  
Feedback: angel-jade@buffyrocks.co.uk  
Distribution: Ask first please.  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this innocent fic, that privilege belongs to Mr.Whedon and co, who do make money from them, unlike me. *g*  
Dedication: Sofy who says 'I can do it.'  
  
  
  
A black cloud covered the once clear cerulean sky, poisoning the air. Death spiked the atmosphere and no one could escape the torturous heat that had erupted only days ago.  
  
Xander, his skin tinted black from the days of hard work, stood with Angel, sheltered under a half burnt tree. His eyes looked up accusingly at Angel.  
  
"The two people I care most about in the world are at risk here." He yelled. "I know you won't let them die."  
  
Angel looked down at the boy sadly, feeling the same pain at the thought of losing friends as Xander did. "You know I'll do anything to save them, but there's a lot more at stake here."  
  
"If they die, I swear to God, so will you." Xander hissed, before walking away.  
  
*****  
Three weeks earlier  
*****  
  
"Wils, you're not playing it right!" Xander complained, as Willow made the board pieces move with magic.  
  
"I am too!" Willow replied, sticking her tongue out playfully.  
  
"How come I got stuck with three kids and you guys got away with none?" Buffy asked, placing yet another blue peg in the back seat of her car.  
  
"Because that...is the game of life." Xander replied solemnly.  
  
"Life sucks." Buffy said, sitting back into Riley's lap.  
  
"Oooh, I win more money!" Anya cheered. "I'm getting good at this game."  
  
Xander chuckled. "I'm broke."  
  
"Nothing new there then, Pet." Spike grinned, sitting behind Xander in the chair.  
  
"Hey...when did you get here?" Xander asked.  
  
"Couple of hours ago."  
  
"Liar. We've only been playing half an hour." Xander said, turning round and leaning up to kiss Spike.  
  
"Half an hour?" Spike asked, breaking away. "Who's the sap with three kids?"  
  
"That would be me." Buffy said, dryly.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it." Riley said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "At least we have a nice car...and you're getting close to the big mansion..."  
  
"Yeah...big mansion. We can send the kids off to boarding school and have the whole place to ourselves."  
  
"Back off, the mansions mine." Anya growled.  
  
"Anya, remember what we discussed?" Giles asked from the kitchen.  
  
Anya sighed. "It's only a game. It's not the winning; it's the playing and enjoying time with friends. Even if it does mean we can't have sex until they leave."  
  
"Ew, bad picture, make it go away." Buffy squealed to Riley, who simply smiled and kissed her forehead. "Thank you."  
  
"Here you go. Coffees, Teas, biscuits...and hot chocolate with marshmallows for the two children."  
  
Spike and Xander grinned, grabbing their hot drinks off Giles' tray.  
  
"Are you patrolling tonight?" Willow asked Buffy.  
  
"Yeah, you still coming with?" Buffy asked.  
  
" Uh...well, Tara and I kinda have a thing..."  
  
"She means sex." Anya said bluntly.  
  
"Not sex!" Willow protested. "It's kinda important. Is it okay if someone else goes with you?"  
  
"I'll go with you, Buffy." Xander offered.  
  
"You will not. We're busy too...and yes, it is sex." Spike told him.  
  
"What's with the bad visuals today?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ah, come on slayer...ya know we turn you on." Spike grinned.  
  
"Hey!" Riley warned.  
  
"What's the matter, Finn? Never thought about an orgy before?" Spike teased.  
  
"Riley, it's okay." Buffy said. "Xander, keep your pet under control."  
  
"Pet!" Spike cried. "I'm not his sodding pet, he's mine, ain't ya, Pet?"  
  
Xander grinned and kissed Spike playfully.  
  
Giles cleared his throat. "Well, as...interesting as that is, I suggest we turn the conversation to something of more...use."  
  
"Our cue to leave, luv." Spike whispered.  
  
Xander gave his friends a wave as the horny vampire dragged him out.  
  
"Bye Xander!" Willow called after him.  
  
"Right, now they've gone, perhaps we can get down to some serious business." Giles said.  
  
"Wait, I gotta take my kids to the doctors." Buffy said, moving her piece round the board. "Okay, carry on."  
  
"Right...Buffy, did anything happen last night I should be made aware of?" Giles asked.  
  
"Uh...nope." Buffy said, going slightly red when she thought of where she and Riley had had sex.  
  
"Wait...there was that thing!" Riley argued.  
  
"Thing?" Buffy asked. "Oh...thing! A vamp we dusted said something about the demon Malaka."  
  
"Oh, we know her! Remember..." Willow grinned.  
  
Buffy laughed. "Oh yeah! She was so evil..."  
  
"You know her?" Giles asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, she thought she was all that and she was always sucking up to the teachers. She was such a bitch to you." Buffy said to Willow.  
  
"I know! God...so she's really a demon, huh? Well, can't say I'm surprised." Willow said.  
  
"What...?" Giles frowned.  
  
"They're teasing you, honey, they don't know Malaka. Malaka isn't a physical being and there is no chance she's here on earth."  
  
"See...she...must be her." Willow giggled.  
  
"Will you two please stop confusing me and explain." Giles said impatiently.  
  
Buffy sighed. "Okay, vamp we dusted said something like...'the demon Malaka shall rise and you will all suffer in hell.'"  
  
"Oh dear Lord." Giles muttered.  
  
"Oh...it's an 'Oh dear Lord' moment." Willow said. "Why do I get the feeling we'll be researching all day, all night for the next week?"  
  
"Malaka...she was the creator..." Giles said softly.  
  
"Creator? You mean God?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No...the creator...of vampires. Very little is known about her...though I fear this can not be good news." Giles muttered.  
  
"Good news, what's that?" Buffy asked sarcastically.  
  
"I'm afraid this calls for a great deal or research." Giles said, ignoring the unanimous groan from the young adults.  
  
"Bet ya anything this turns out to be a false alarm." Willow moaned.  
  
*****  
  
"Angel." Wesley called, snapping the thoughtful vampire from his daydream. "I have something rather important to tell you."  
  
"Can't be as important as what I have to say." Cordelia said, grinning. "Interview...I'm this close to becoming the new face of Pepsi."  
  
"Cordelia...this is rather...Pepsi?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Well, not 'the' face, a background actress, but still a big part of it. Pepsi!" She shrieked.  
  
Wesley shook his head and looked back at Angel. "What does the name Malaka mean to you?"  
  
Angel's head shot up. "Malaka? Created vampires...banished along with the rest of the vampire demons."  
  
"Not for long." Wesley argued. "Seems Malaka managed to transfer herself into energy and has since been looking for a way back into this realm. If she should return with the kind of power she's gained over the millions of years...we wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"So...why now? What does it say?" Angel asked.  
  
"There's a prophecy." Wesley said, ignoring Cordelia's groan. "One week from now, she will rise through a gate of some sort...it doesn't specify. She'll possess the strongest human with in her reach and then slowly begin to destroy everything."  
  
Angel swallowed. "Okay...a gate...we need more than that. Just a gate?"  
  
"Like a metal gate or a portal gate?" Cordelia asked, trying to take notes.  
  
Wesley read aloud from the book in his hands...  
  
*****  
  
"She shall rise through the closed gate and with her bring destruction and pain in the form of the strongest human." Giles read from the book.  
  
"Closed gate?" Buffy asked. "That could be anywhere. It doesn't give a location?"  
  
"No." Giles said, putting the book down. "It doesn't."  
  
"Closed gate...you mean like the hellmouth? Is that a closed gate or are we talking invisible portal here. Tara and I could do a spell!" Willow offered.  
  
"The hellmouth...off course." Giles said, reaching for another book.  
  
Buffy ducked and looked at the title. "Living on the hellmouth." She began to laugh. "Living on the hellmouth? Was that a bestseller? Bet it was followed with a series...living in a volcano...living in the ocean..."  
  
"Living in California." Willow offered. "Well, there could be one..."  
  
"There is a reference to Malaka but it doesn't say much..." Giles flicked over the page. "Dear Lord."  
  
"He says that a lot." Tara said quietly to Willow.  
  
"I know, he's like the boy who cried wolf, no one takes it seriously anymore." Willow smiled.  
  
"What, Giles?" Buffy asked.  
  
*****  
  
"The demons that once roamed the Earth were banished to another dimension. One, Malaka, managed to bite a human before passing. That human became infected and bit another and another..."  
  
"We get the picture. What dimension?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Hell."  
  
"For millions of years? Wow, and I thought I'd had it bad." Angel said.  
  
"Angel, don't you understand?" Wesley asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They went to hell though a gate and now Malaka will return though the gate of hell." Wesley said.  
  
*****  
  
"The hellmouth." Willow muttered. "She's gonna come through the hellmouth? I thought we closed that thing."  
  
"Guess she plans on opening it again." Buffy said. "Can I stop it?"  
  
"Of course we can stop it." Riley jumped in. "We always do. I'll get anything you need, men, weapons..."  
  
"Malaka is not physical anymore." Giles said, loudly. "Weapons are useless. We'll simply have to kill the being she possesses. If, of course, that is possible."  
  
"So this is big then...bigger than the Master, bigger than the Mayor and bigger than anything we've faced?" Willow asked.  
  
Giles sighed. "We don't know. Not until we get more information."  
  
"Well, I think we better." Buffy said. "If we only have a week, I think we better get moving now."  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, of course. Willow and Tara, could you research possible spells to prevent the arrival? Anya and I will take care of the books. Buffy and Riley, will you perhaps take a look at the area...see if anything has shown up to facilitate Malaka's journey."  
  
*****  
  
Spike laughed as Xander fell out of the bed. "Told you not to go anywhere."  
  
"It's your fault...did we have to do it in that position? I'm gonna be dizzy for days." Xander said, trying not to laugh too hard as he stood up.  
  
"You enjoyed it...screamed bloody loudly!" Spike teased.  
  
"I was in pain!" Xander protested.  
  
"You usually scream 'fuck Spike, yeah...' when you're in pain?" Spike asked him, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Xander smirked. "Yes...it's gotten me some weird looks from people over the years too."  
  
Spike sighed and sat back, his hands behind his head. "You get the feeling something's coming?"  
  
"Not again! You just came twice."  
  
"Not that you stupid git. I mean...something. Got a bad feeling." Spike muttered.  
  
"You're not Spiderman." Xander said. "Oooh, speaking of which...I saw this great costume in the mall...really kinky..."  
  
"Pet, I'm serious. I feel...weird." Spike said, frowning.  
  
"You just had sex...in a very unusual position...and you're hungry. That's all it is." Xander told him.  
  
"Yeah...maybe." Spike whispered.  
  
*****  
  
"Do we have anymore information?" Angel asked desperately.  
  
"I'm afraid not." Wesley said. "But I know someone who might." Wesley went to pick the phone up, but Angel stopped him.  
  
"If this thing is rising in Sunnydale, I suggest we get down there and help them out." Angel told him. "Chances are they have no idea what's going to hit them."  
  
"We're going home?" Cordelia asked. "Oh my God! Tell me this now why don't you. I have nothing to wear!"  
  
Wesley and Angel looked at her blankly.  
  
"No! I'm not that shallow...it's just, I'm going back to see my ex, who by the way has a girlfriend, so...I need to look good. It's a girl thing."  
  
Angel frowned worriedly. "No, it's not."  
  
"Oh for God's sake." Wesley complained. "They've moved on, why can't you two?"  
  
"Excuse me, I have moved on. I just want to wear something that screams 'successful' rather than 'cleaner/secretary.' Is that okay with you?" Cordelia asked. "I'll go home now and pack...don't go with out me. Wait! Is Gunn going too?"  
  
"We need someone to stay and hold things down here." Angel said. "Ask him if he minds."  
  
"Okay...and Angel...wear something bright...something that says...'I get out and have a life'." She grinned and ran out.  
  
Angel looked out after her. "I do get out."  
  
*****  
  
"There's nothing here...it's still exactly the same as it was before." Riley said, peering down the giant hole in what used to be the library.  
  
Buffy pulled him back and gave him a look. "Then into town I guess, see what Willy knows."  
  
"Yeah...Willy. You should go there...I'll check out some of my own contacts." Riley said awkwardly.  
  
"Okay." Buffy said. "I'll see you back at Giles'."  
  
Riley watched her walk away and frowned. What did it take to get a reaction out of her?  
  
*****  
  
"Change the station." Cordelia complained.  
  
"I like this." Angel said back.  
  
"It has no words." Cordelia moaned.  
  
"That is the point. It's relaxing, something we all need right now." Wesley told her.  
  
"Something we need? You're not going back to see your ex...in fact, the only one of them you ever got it on with...was me..." Cordelia said, smugly.  
  
"And wasn't that the event of the year?" Wesley asked dryly.  
  
"Not now, children." Angel complained. "We need to relax because whatever's going to happen in the next week, is not going to be fun. That, and if you put that head banging crap on again, I'll rip my own ears off."  
  
Cordelia huffed and sat back. She attempted to sing along with her own lyrics to the strangely catchy tune, but it didn't quite work, so she tried to sleep.  
  
Just as she closed her eyes, she caught the famous Sunnydale sign and groaned. "Guess there's no time to sleep then."  
  
*****  
  
"Spike?" Xander called quietly as he walked in the apartment door. He'd only gone to buy some cigarettes from the shop over the road and somehow, Spike had disappeared.  
  
Xander looked in Spike's usual hiding places and then groaned. "Fine, jump out...scare me..." He waited. "Spike, stop pissing around. I brought your cigarettes. I'll rip 'em up!"  
  
Xander finished looking and there was still no sign of Spike. Confused, he looked around one last time before running out the apartment door.  
  
*****  
  
Angel could sense the sun coming. There wasn't much time. He ran up to Buffy's front door and knocked.  
  
The door swung open and Dawn stood there. Her eyes widened when she saw who it was. "Angel? Oh my God!"  
  
Angel smiled. "Hey Dawn...is Buffy here?"  
  
"No! She's never here. Always out with Riley...you knew about Riley, right?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Cool. They're probably round at Giles'...or the magic box...in fact, I don't really have a clue." Dawn grinned. "You got a girlfriend yet?"  
  
Angel frowned awkwardly. "No."  
  
"Ya know, I'm almost sixteen and I know you go for girls that age..." Dawn joked.  
  
"I'll think about it." Angel said, winking and leaving the girl to run back to her diary. 'D.S 4 X.H' would be no more.  
  
Angel jumped back into the car and sped of towards Giles' house. "She's not in. We have to hurry, if we can't find her soon, I'll have to stop off at the mansion and wait for the sun to set."  
  
"Oh yeah, we have a whole week, what's a day?" Cordelia said sarcastically.  
  
"This message is important, but I'm not planning on life as a pile of dust just to get it across." Angel shot back.  
  
"Whatever. Where are we going now?" Cordelia asked, not having listened to a word he said.  
  
"Giles'." Angel replied, turning down the watchers road.  
  
"He still talk to you? Even after the whole 'kill his girlfriend and torture him' thing?" Cordelia enquired.  
  
Angel ignored her.  
  
*****  
  
"Oooh, a spell to make cleaning easy!" Willow squealed.  
  
Tara smiled. "Mickey mouse tried that one...didn't work out so well."  
  
"That's what happens when you let a mouse borrow your magician's hat." Willow told her.  
  
"Better not let Amy borrow yours." Tara giggled.  
  
Giles ran his finger down the book, scanning for references on Malaka. So far they'd come up with nothing and none of them had had any sleep. It would be dawn soon and no doubt Xander would appear sooner or later. Giles couldn't say he approved of the relationship...blamed himself in fact...but at least Xander was happy. They all seemed happy in their relationships...he just got the feeling things weren't that simple on the hellmouth.  
  
When the door knocked, Giles knew it wouldn't be Xander...it was too early in the morning. The person who stood there, however, was a complete shock.  
  
"Giles."  
  
"Angel."  
  
"Is Buffy here?" Angel asked, his face still racked with guilt. It was hard to look the watcher in the eye after the things he'd done to him.  
  
"Uh, no she and...she's out patrolling." Giles said carefully.  
  
Angel frowned. "I have something extremely important to tell you all." Angel said. "She needs to be here to hear it."  
  
Giles looked back at Willow and Tara who were looking less at the spell books and more at each other. Then at Anya, who seemed lost in another 'day dream', which she'd later tell him all about...  
  
"I can't ask you in I'm afraid." Giles said. "You must understand..."  
  
"Understand this Giles...I gotta pee." Cordelia said, running through the door and upstairs.  
  
Angel gave an embarrassed look at Giles. "I had to bring her...sorry."  
  
"It's no problem." Giles said, a little confused.  
  
"Sorry Angel...I told her to wait, but...Giles...nice to see you again." Wesley said warmly.  
  
Giles nodded. "You too. You've changed your look since I last saw you."  
  
"Ah yes, us rogue demon hunters have to keep up appearances, you know." Wesley smiled.  
  
"Can I come in now?" Angel asked.  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, of course...I actually forgot to uninvite you last time."  
  
Angel smiled slightly and walked in.  
  
"Giles, was that Cordelia?" Willow asked. She stood up as Angel and Wesley came in. "Hey!" She ran over and flung her arms around Angel. "Long time, no 'hear-from-ever.'" She teased.  
  
"Hi Willow. It's nice to see you again." Angel said. He glanced over at the shy blonde in the corner and wondered if this was Willow's girlfriend. He'd spent hours listening to Cordelia go on about Willow's sexuality. Not the best spent hours of his life...but at least he kept up to date with what was going on with his old friends.  
  
"And Wesley!" Willow grinned. "Wow, you got hot!"  
  
Wesley smiled; glad he'd taken Cordelia's lead and worn something nice. To get a compliment from the people who once made him the butt of their jokes was a great feeling.  
  
"This is Tara, my girlfriend." Willow introduced. "Tara, this is Angel, Cordelia and Wesley. You remember, I told you about them."  
  
Tara nodded and smiled nervously.  
  
"Angel, can I speak with you a moment?" Wesley asked, dragging Angel into the kitchen.  
  
Giles watched them leave, frowning. Of all the times for a visit. He just hoped they be willing to help once he explained the situation.  
  
Xander burst through the door suddenly and looked around briefly, before stalking up to Giles. "Is he here?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike!" Xander said. "He's gone. He just walked out and it's almost sunrise and he isn't home yet and I can't find him."  
  
Buffy walked in and, like Xander, didn't even notice the two men in the kitchen. "I can hear you from outside. What's wrong?"  
  
"Spike. Is. Missing." Xander said rudely. "And if you hadn't noticed, it's almost sunrise."  
  
"He probably ran off." Buffy dismissed.  
  
"He is not Angel...Spike doesn't run off after sex." Xander told her.  
  
"Hello Xander." Angel said, stepping out the kitchen at the sound of his name.  
  
Xander didn't turn around. He just stood there, an annoyed look on his face. "How am I supposed to insult him if he shows up every five minutes?"  
  
"Calm down, this is Spike we're talking about. You know how he gets when you two argue." Giles said.  
  
"We didn't argue." Xander protested. "He disappeared while I was getting his cigarettes. He was talking before he went...weird stuff...I thought it might be...what we...you know..."  
  
"The sex." Anya offered, watching intently.  
  
Xander glared at her.  
  
"Oh my God."  
  
Xander looked at the stairs and too his horror, saw his ex, looking at him with complete disgust. "Cordy!"  
  
"Tell me it isn't true!" She begged.  
  
"What's going on here?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Angel...what are you doing here?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Alright, alright." Giles yelled. "You're all talking at once. Angel, Wesley and Cordelia have just shown up for some unknown reason. Xander is upset because he's lost Spike...who is, by the way, his...boyfriend. Buffy..."  
  
"I came back to report before stopping by Willy's." Buffy said softly.  
  
"Now are we clear?" Giles asked them.  
  
"Not in the slightest. This is William the bloody I presume...as in..."  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked Xander.  
  
Xander groaned. "Spike. Blond...loud...annoying but strangely sexy with a cool British accent and a dirty mouth."  
  
"You...and...Spike?" Angel couldn't get his head round it.  
  
"Like you never wanted to screw me." Xander retorted.  
  
Angel went to say something back but the door opened and a very pale looking Spike staggered inside. He collapsed before he could get close to anyone and passed out.  
  
*****  
  
Xander crouched by Spike's side, as the vampire lay unconscious on Giles' couch. Spike's eyes flickered as he slept, the occasional moan and whimper followed by jerked hand movements.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Willow asked, looking worriedly at Angel.  
  
"I wouldn't know." Angel replied simply.  
  
"You don't care you mean." Xander said quietly.  
  
"Forgive me if I don't. Being tortured, courtesy of my not-so-favourite childe down there has kinda put me off him." Angel said, harshly.  
  
"I apologise for interrupting, but isn't there something important we should discuss?" Wesley asked.  
  
Giles nodded. "Yes, I actually have something I must discuss with you. Perhaps we should go to the kitchen."  
  
Wesley and Giles slipped out, leaving the others to their argument.  
  
"Spike's changed." Xander said. "A lot."  
  
"I can see that." Angel said.  
  
"Oh my God." Cordelia said suddenly.  
  
"Is she still in shock?" Willow whispered to Angel.  
  
"She'll get over it." Angel said, looking back at Xander. "Look, I'm sorry if I've offended you, but we didn't come here to fight."  
  
"Well, why are you here? Did you do this to Spike?" Xander accused.  
  
"No! We're here because of an important prophecy." Angel said.  
  
"Ooh, just what we want to hear right in the middle of a crisis, more bad news." Buffy muttered.  
  
"Uh, Buffy. Perhaps you should carry on with what you were doing...find Riley." Willow said. "Xander can stay with Spike. Tara, Anya and I will carry on with the research and Angel can talk to Giles and Wesley about this prophecy."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Good idea. What about Cordelia?"  
  
Willow placed a hand on Cordelia's shoulder and tried to wave her out of her trance. "Um, Cordelia? You okay in there?"  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Cordelia demanded, suddenly looking angrily at Willow.  
  
"Uh, well, it took us a long time to get over it...then it just wasn't a big deal." Willow replied.  
  
"I'm gonna go. If anything happens, I've got my pager." Buffy told them.  
  
"I'll go and see Giles and Wesley." Angel said, walking away.  
  
Cordelia looked down at Xander. "Since when?"  
  
"It's just Spike, Cordy. I can't explain..." Xander said.  
  
"Not while we..."  
  
"No! I loved you...like I love Spike now." Xander admitted. "Please don't look at me like that...I'm still me."  
  
She nodded. "I know...I'm sorry. I just...it's kind of a shock."  
  
Xander sighed. "Something's wrong here. Very wrong. First Spike starts babbling about something coming, now he looks as if he hasn't seen the sun in years...which he hasn't...but now he looks like it." Xander said.  
  
"Something coming? Spike said something was coming?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yeah...he said he felt weird and then he goes walking round Sunnydale and comes back looking like a zombie. Maybe something is coming." Xander said.  
  
"Xander...something is coming." Willow told him. "Some kind of mega-vampire demon."  
  
"Through the hellmouth." Cordelia added.  
  
"How did you know?" Willow asked her.  
  
*****  
  
"I see you know as little as we do." Wesley said, disappointedly.  
  
"We have the same resources, I'm hardly surprised. "Giles replied.  
  
"And Buffy's patrolling now?" Angel asked.  
  
"Uh...yes, she's probably gone to join up with Riley. They're checking for worshipers...demon activity...anything that might be here to help Malaka." Giles said.  
  
"You mean vampires." Angel corrected. "Everything else will have left town."  
  
"You think so?" Giles asked.  
  
"Vampires don't work well with demons. I can't see that this Malaka will be any different. If she's as powerful as they say, it's possible she won't care to see the distinction between human and other breeds of demon." Wesley suggested.  
  
"Each to their own." Angel said, thoughtfully.  
  
*****  
  
"I'm back here five minutes and you're already asking me to help with research. This is the part of being a Scooby I didn't enjoy." Cordelia told them.  
  
"Once a Scooby, always a Scooby." Willow smiled.  
  
"Spike?" Xander called as Spike's eyes began to open. "Spike! Giles, he's awake."  
  
"Mmm...Xander...don't yell...good hearing...head hurts." Spike mumbled.  
  
"Sorry." Xander replied, relieved Spike was looking a little better.  
  
Spike groaned as he saw Angel come into view with Giles and a man he didn't recognise. "Oh great...headache giving me bad dreams..." He closed his eyes to block it out.  
  
Xander looked behind him and saw Angel and smiled. "Sorry Spike, that's no nightmare."  
  
"Vision?" Spike asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Ah...the great poof is dead...he's a ghost...tell me it's a ghost." Spike begged.  
  
"Spike, you're gonna have to open your eyes and apologise to him." Xander said.  
  
Spike's eyes flew open and he growled at Xander. "I am not apologising."  
  
"Forget it Xander...something's never change." Angel said.  
  
Xander gave Spike a disappointed look.  
  
"Don't you bloody blackmail me, whelp!" Spike said. His hand went up to his head and he moaned. "Ow...don't make me yell."  
  
"Spike, what happened?" Xander asked.  
  
"I yelled."  
  
"Before...when you walked out. What happened?" Xander asked again.  
  
"Walked out where?"  
  
"The apartment." Xander said, patiently.  
  
"Didn't walk out the apartment...wait, we're not at the apartment? What we doing here?" Spike asked.  
  
Xander looked at Spike, trying to determine whether he was joking, lying or concussed. "You walked in here and collapsed, after having disappeared for hours while I was fetching your cigarettes for you."  
  
"Ooh, where are they?" Spike asked excitedly.  
  
"At home." Xander said. "But that's not the point. Where were you?"  
  
"I'm telling ya, I didn't leave the sodding apartment. Must have been kidnapped by aliens or something." Spike began to laugh.  
  
Xander sighed angrily and stood up. He walked over to Willow and sat next to her on the floor with the spell books.  
  
"Look, Pet. I'm not lying to ya. I have no idea what you're going on about. Last thing I remember was you leaving. Next thing I know, I'm lying here, okay?" Spike asked, sitting up and looking over at the boy.  
  
"This is odd." Giles exclaimed. "And chances are it's a result of the forthcoming arrival."  
  
"Spike is a vampire, it would make sense." Wesley mentioned.  
  
Xander looked at Spike, not sure what to think. He looked back at his feet and sighed. "You're saying some demon kidnapped him?"  
  
"No...we're not sure what we're saying yet. As always, we're going to need to research this properly." Giles told him.  
  
"We'll stay as long as you need us." Angel told them.  
  
"Thank you." Giles said. "I have a feeling we'll need it."  
  
******  
  
"Hello Willy." Buffy greeted, as she sat down in the empty bar.  
  
"Slayer. The place is closed...and I'm pretty sure the door was locked." Willy said nervously.  
  
"It was." She said simply. "You own me information."  
  
"I do?" Willy asked. "I always remember my debts...and I'm pretty sure I don't owe you anything."  
  
"I figure since you've double crossed me a couple of times before, you'll owe me for the rest of your natural life." Buffy told him. "Now spill. Malaka...mean anything to you?"  
  
Willy laughed nervously. "Not a thing."  
  
Buffy edged forward and Willy jumped away. "Alright, alright...geez, you slayers are so violent. Now, don't go telling your vampire friends this...in fact, don't go telling any vamps this..."  
  
"Friends?" Buffy asked. "What do you mean, friends?"  
  
"Spike and Angel."  
  
"How did you know...?"  
  
"I know everything...but I know nothing if ya know what I mean." Willy winked. "Anyway, this Malaka chick is due here in just under a week...if I were you, I wouldn't be here when the time comes."  
  
"Why do you mean?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Go look around...ain't nothing but vampires left in this town. And humans of course, but even some of them are leaving...smart ones anyway." Willy explained.  
  
"Is there any way to stop her from rising from the hellmouth?" Buffy asked.  
  
"If there is, no one knows it." Willy replied. "Look, only thing I know, is that she's coming and anything that isn't a vampire's gonna die. Anything that is...is gonna have a field day."  
  
"Spike disappeared earlier, does this have anything to do with Malaka?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Ain't got a clue. What I do know is...my bar was full of vamps...and I mean nightclub full...I go out to fetch some more blood and when I get back, the place is empty. Word is that there are a lot of vamps who went for a walk and didn't come back last night. Ones who did, don't remember a thing."  
  
"And no one knows anything about it?"  
  
"Nope. Like I said, only vamps left here. And they're either missing or missing their memory. I'd get your chipped friend out of here. And Angel...it ain't safe for anyone here right now." Willy told them.  
  
Buffy nodded and walked away.  
  
"Oh and slayer..." Willy called out. "Remember what I said...don't go telling your vamp friends. Don't trust anything without a tan. Mixed loyalties, ya know?"  
  
"I trust Angel more than you, Willy." Buffy said, smiling and walking off. "Hell, I trust Spike more than you."  
  
*****  
  
"Bad news." Buffy said, walking in Giles' house. She saw Willow, Tara, Anya and Cordelia asleep on the floor and smiled. She crept upstairs and saw Giles, Wesley and Angel talking, looking over books. "Hey."  
  
"Buffy...any luck?" Giles asked.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel for a moment and remembered Willy's warning. She quickly dismissed it and nodded. "Willy says there's nothing but vamps and humans left in town. That I should get out of here. And not to trust Angel and Spike."  
  
Angel frowned. "Why me? I have a soul...Spike maybe but..."  
  
"Well, that's not important." Giles interrupted. "How to stop it?"  
  
"No one knows." Buffy said finally. "Looks like we have nothing to go on."  
  
"Perhaps the only thing to do is to prepare...and to be there on the day to stop it somehow." Wesley said.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "A lot of use you guys are."  
  
"Did you find Riley?" Giles asked.  
  
"No...I thought he might be back here. I'm sure he's fine." Buffy said. "If he comes here, tell him I went home to bed."  
  
Giles nodded. "Very well."  
  
Angel looked away awkwardly.  
  
"It was great to see you again." Buffy said softly to Angel.  
  
"You too." Angel replied.  
  
*****  
  
Riley slammed against the door one last time, all his strength against it. It barely vibrated.  
  
"I've already told you, there is no way out." One of the older men in the room explained.  
  
Riley looked over the group of civilians again. There was no one he could use. All too young or too old...too skinny or too weak. "We have to find a way out of here or we're all lunch, understand me?" Riley said, angrily.  
  
"But they...they have strange faces..." One woman said, as she cowered in the corner.  
  
Riley sighed and leaned back against the wall. "How long have you all been here?"  
  
"I was the first." One guys said, raising his hand. "There's three new people everyday. I think it's been about six days."  
  
"Do I know you...?"  
  
"Jonathan. We...met." Jonathan lowered his eyes. He really didn't want to remind Riley about his spell not so long ago.  
  
"You know magic...can't you use it?" Riley asked him.  
  
Jonathan shook his head. "I don't know enough...I tried to...but I don't work well under stress."  
  
"Well try, dammit." Riley shouted. "You wanna be vamp food, fine. But I think I speak for everyone here when I say, we don't."  
  
"I can't." Jonathan cried. "I tried already. I don't know the right spells. And I need ingredients...I can't just...Buffy will find us, right? She deals with this stuff all the time."  
  
Riley hesitated. He wondered if she even knew he was missing. Even cared. "Yeah...she'll come."  
  
*****  
  
Xander watched Spike sleep through the day, too worried to go to work or even leave the vampire's side. It had been a close call last night...Spike had barely made it before the sun came up. And Xander really didn't wanna take the chance that Spike would go walkies again.  
  
As Spike rolled over in his sleep, Xander noticed something on his shoulder. He looked closer at the bite mark. It was obviously new and didn't seem to be healing as it usually would have. He began to shake Spike awake.  
  
"What?" Spike moaned.  
  
"Where did you get this?" Xander asked, poking the wound.  
  
"Ow! Bloody hell, I'm awake. Where did I get what?"  
  
"This bite mark." Xander said.  
  
"What mark?" Spike tried to turn his head round to get a better look. "Dunno...when did that happen?"  
  
"I just found it, surely you remember it."  
  
"No...ain't been bitten for a long time." Spike told him.  
  
"Then where the hell did it come from?" Xander asked.  
  
"Stop worrying so much." Spike said, noticing how tense Xander was becoming.  
  
"First you disappear and return with amnesia, then you have a bite mark you don't remember..." Xander broke off. "I think we should leave."  
  
"Leave where?"  
  
"Sunnydale. Just until this blows over." Xander said. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Sweet of ya, Pet, but I think I'm needed here." Spike replied. "Slayer ain't gonna let me run off. Not when me an' Peaches are the only ones who can fight well enough to help her out."  
  
"I don't care what Buffy says, something bad's happening here and I don't want you in the middle of it." Xander told him.  
  
"And your friends? Care if they die 'cause they didn't have enough help to stop the demon bint?"  
  
Xander looked away.  
  
"I'm not gonna disappear again, okay? Promise." Spike said. "Won't leave your side."  
  
"You better not." Xander warned.  
  
*****  
  
Angel drove up to the mansion with Cordelia and Wesley in the back, both pretty tired. "Nice to see it's still unoccupied." He muttered, getting out and grabbing his things.  
  
Cordelia and Wesley dragged themselves out of the car and followed Angel up the drive and inside.  
  
"This place been cleaned out since you last used it?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Some of it. I'm not sure, but I'd stay out of some of the rooms. I don't know how much of Drusilla's stuff is still here." Angel warned.  
  
"Then show me a safe room...I need to sleep." Cordelia said.  
  
"I think it would be wise to sleep well tonight, after all...we're going to need it for all the research we'll be doing." Wesley pointed out.  
  
"Alright, follow me." Angel led them to rooms not far from his own and then retired to his own room. He sat on the bed, looking round. So many bad memories of the place...  
  
*****  
  
"Angel?" Cordelia asked poking her head round the door.  
  
The bed was unslept in and Angel was nowhere to be seen. It was daylight out, so she knew Angel had to be there somewhere.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wesley asked, walking out his room.  
  
"He's not in his room." Cordelia said.  
  
"Well, I'm sure he's here somewhere." Wesley said. "You check downstairs, I'll check around here."  
  
"But he said not to go into some rooms." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"I'm only going to look." Wesley said.  
  
"Fine. But be careful." She warned, before making her way downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Well..." Wesley began. "Lets just say I wish I'd taken his advice and kept out some of the rooms. But no Angel."  
  
"Great. What a time to run off." Cordelia muttered. "You don't think he went to Buffy's do you?"  
  
"Why would he do that?" Wesley asked.  
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No! Angel wouldn't." Wesley paused. "But I suppose we better check it out."  
  
"Hey guys." Angel said, walking in from the basement door.  
  
"Angel!"  
  
"Cordelia, when I said check downstairs, I meant all of it." Wesley chastised.  
  
"As if I was gonna go into an ex-evil vampire's basement alone." Cordelia rolled her eyes. "What were you doing down there?"  
  
"I don't know." Angel said, rubbing his head. "I think I must have sleepwalked."  
  
"Hard to do when you didn't sleep last night." Cordelia told him.  
  
"I just woke up down there." Angel muttered.  
  
"What happened to your neck?" Wesley asked.  
  
Angel reached up and found a bite mark on his neck. "I...don't know."  
  
Cordelia frowned. "Okay...now I'm freaked out. We're leaving...now. Angel, get a blanket or something...we're going to Giles'."  
  
*****  
  
Giles opened his door and moved back as a brown sheet pushed past him, steam rising from it. Xander walked in after it and Giles could see just how little sleep the boy had had.  
  
As Giles tried to shut the door, a blue blanket pushed its way in, equally steamed. Cordelia and Wesley smiled as they walked in behind it.  
  
"You know you don't have to come here...I'm sure there are other places we could meet up." Giles said. "I was trying to sleep."  
  
Spike and Angel threw their covers off and looked at Giles, both wearing identical expressions.  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked immediately.  
  
"Spike got bit." Xander said quickly. "He doesn't even remember it."  
  
"So did Angel." He went for a little walk to the mansion basement without realising it and woke up with that on his neck." Cordelia explained.  
  
Giles frowned and studied Angel's bite. "And you don't remember?"  
  
"Mine's worse than that." Spike said, pulling his t-shirt over his head and showing them his shoulder.  
  
Giles looked it, before glancing at Wesley. "They're not healing as they should be."  
  
Wesley walked over and looked with him. "I don't understand it...Angel's should be almost gone by now...it happened some time last night. Yours also Spike?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Don't remember it, do I?" Spike asked, irritably.  
  
"I noticed it during the day...we thought it'd get better over night, but if anything it's become worse." Xander explained.  
  
Angel glanced at Spike's shoulder and frowned. He moved in closer to look at it.  
  
"Oi! Get away." Spike complained.  
  
"That...that bite..."  
  
"Worse that yours...innit?" Spike said smugly.  
  
"I did that." Angel said.  
  
"You did what?" Xander demanded.  
  
"That...that's exactly where I bit you Spike."  
  
"You bit me?" Spike asked, angrily.  
  
"It's not possible." Angel said.  
  
"What isn't?" Giles asked.  
  
"That's where I bit him. In 1880." Angel said quietly.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy watched over her mom as she packed a bag, with Dawn's help. She hated sending them away while her mom was sick, but for the time being, she needed them away from Sunnydale.  
  
Her mom had been hard to convince, but nothing compared to Dawn. She'd screamed at Buffy...telling her she was ruining her life as always.  
  
Buffy tried to say something to them, but nothing came out. Unnoticed, she slipped out to go to Riley's. She needed comfort.  
  
"I haven't seen him for a while. I figured he was with you." A friend of Riley's said.  
  
"Uh, no." Buffy said. "He's probably just busy. I'll look for him. Thanks."  
  
She walked away, a choking feeling of dread taking over. Days? Riley had been missing since their trip to the hellmouth...  
  
Determined not to worry, she made her way to Giles'. He'd know what to do. He always did.  
  
*****  
  
  
"You what?" Spike exclaimed.  
  
"When I turned you...I swear...that's it's." Angel told him.  
  
"And yours?" Giles asked. "Is from Darla I presume?"  
  
Angel brought his hand up to the wound and tried hard to remember exactly where it had been. "She bit me here...I can't tell whether it's hers or not."  
  
"Yeah...'tis. I remember the bitches mark." Spike said.  
  
Angel unintentionally growled.  
  
"Spike, do not mention the 'D' word around him...he's already brooding full time over her." Cordelia threatened.  
  
"Darla? Why? She's been dead years...I thought..." Giles began, confused.  
  
"Oh there's a whole lot you don't know." Cordelia told him. "Wes'll fill you in."  
  
"But first, I think the origin of these marks may be significant. We should probably find out as much we can about it." Wesley said.  
  
"Uh...right. Cordelia, could you perhaps go with Anya and Xander to Willy's. Try and find out if any other vampire's are experiencing similar events." Giles said. "Anya!"  
  
Anya trudged downstairs still in her dressing gown and glared. "You bellowed?"  
  
"I need you to go with Cordelia and Xander to Willy's for me." Giles said.  
  
"Why me?" Anya whined.  
  
"Anya...please. Wesley and I need to discuss something with Angel and Spike." Giles said.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without Spike." Xander said firmly.  
  
"S'okay pet." Spike assured Xander. "They ain't gonna let me out of their sight, are ya watchers?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Xander." Giles said.  
  
Xander shook his head. "It doesn't need three of us to go."  
  
"Xander's right, I can go back to bed." Anya said, walking up the stairs.  
  
"Anya!" Giles said, warningly.  
  
Reluctantly, Anya stormed off to get dressed.  
  
"Xander, Spike's perfectly safe here. And you know Willy...he only responds to violence...and I think three of you will be a lot more threatening." Angel said.  
  
"Don't you tell him what to do." Spike warned.  
  
Angel ignored him.  
  
"I don't have to go...come on, you're sending Sunnydale's most notorious girls here...they'll get it out of him."  
  
"Alright..." Giles sighed. "But if any harm comes to them, it's on your head."  
  
Xander frowned. "It won't."  
  
Anya walked downstairs, dressed. Her hair was a mess and she hadn't bothered with make-up. She wanted Giles to know just how much she resented being bossed around.  
  
She walked passed them all, not a word to anyone. Cordelia gave the group a look before following her out.  
  
"Right." Giles said. "I think we need to address the Sire issue. Is it at all possible Darla did this to you?"  
  
Angel shook his head. "She's human."  
  
Saving his questions for later, Giles simply nodded.  
  
"Human? That bint?" Spike snorted.  
  
Angel lost his temper and his eyes flashed yellow as he moved towards Spike. "I'd watch my mouth if I were you, boy. It's been too long since you respected who I am."  
  
"Who you are?" Spike jeered. "You're a ponce. You got a soul...you're not Angelus, don't even kid yourself that you are."  
  
"Uh, guys..." Xander warned, worried about the fierce look in both their eyes.  
  
"I'm your Sire and you need to remember that." Angel hissed. "Why can't you just stake yourself and put everyone out of their misery?"  
  
Spike's expression wavered and became cold, as he spun round and smashed Giles' wooden chair against the wall. He picked up a piece of wood and held it, ready to plunge into his own chest.  
  
*****  
  
Angel reacted quickly, his hand flying out to grab the stake from Spike, not taking any chances that the blond wasn't joking.  
  
No one spoke for a second, least of all Spike. He stared at his hand, as if it had betrayed him, before looking at Angel. "What the hell did you just do to me?"  
  
"Spike!" Xander shoved the vampire hard. "That wasn't funny!"  
  
Spike looked angrily at Xander. "Wasn't me. I didn't do anything."  
  
"I was joking Spike...I didn't make you do anything." Angel told him.  
  
"Yeah, because I usually do as I'm told!" Spike spat back.  
  
Giles frowned. "This is odd."  
  
"No kidding!" Spike said. "I get kidnapped by aliens, old bites coming back to haunt me and now I try and kill myself because Peaches here says so? I'm outta here."  
  
Spike went to leave.  
  
"Blanket, Spike." Xander reminded.  
  
Spike turned round and went to grab his blanket.  
  
"Give me the blanket, Spike." Angel tested.  
  
Spike didn't notice, didn't change expression...did nothing but pass the blanket to Angel. As soon as it was in his hands, Spike frowned. "Hey...gimmie."  
  
Angel smiles. "This is fun."  
  
Giles rolled his eyes at the behaviour, before throwing a look at Wesley.  
  
"It seems their behaviour is more complex than we thought. He's obeying Angel because he's his sire, I presume?" Wesley asked.  
  
"No! I ain't obeying anyone." Spike protested, embarrassed with this new development.  
  
"Can I call Cordelia's cell phone? I think it might be worth asking this snitch of yours for information on this development."  
  
"Uh...yes of course." Giles said, passing the phone to Wesley.  
  
"I want him out of here. He's dangerous." Xander demanded, glaring at Angel.  
  
"I understand that Xander, but I'm afraid they'll just have to learn to get on for a while...this may be the key to understanding 'the coming'." Giles said, sternly.  
  
"He's trying to kill me." Spike yelled.  
  
"Just returning the favour." Angel said, turning away.  
  
"Grow up the both of you!" Giles chastised. "Xander, you take Spike over there and Wesley will stay with Angel. I'm going to pick Buffy up, see what she has to say about all this."  
  
"Don't you go tellin' her nothin', watcher!" Spike yelled. "Blonde bint won't know nothing."  
  
"You can talk." Xander joked with him, leading him over the other side of the room.  
  
"Spike, she needs to know what's going on." Giles said.  
  
"I tell ya what, this demon chick's gonna pay when she rises. No one makes a prat of Spike."  
  
"No, you can manage that all on your own." Angel muttered.  
  
Spike managed to ignore him, smiling smugly as Xander sat on his lap in the far corner and kissed him. Spike felt Angel's eyes on them and deliberately let his hand slide up Xander's leg.  
  
Wesley finished on the phone and nodded after Giles explained the situation. He sat beside Angel, watching the vampire stare at Xander and Spike.  
  
*****  
  
Riley sat against the wall, ignoring the pain in his stomach. Every time the door opened, another victim was thrown in. Some one was collecting humans.  
  
Riley had grown tired of the new people whining and crying. He was past caring about saving the innocents and concentrated more on his girlfriend. The one who had yet to show up and save the day.  
  
He wondered, with bitter amusement if his disappearance was even known yet. He doubted Buffy had had time to even look for him, let alone worry.  
  
"...But when Captain Picard was taken by the Borg, Riker should have ordered the sensors reconfigured immediately." Jonathan babbled.  
  
Riley closed his eyes in pain. The kid just wouldn't shut up. He wished for nothing more than for a vampire to come in and kill the little nerd. Better yet...kill him.  
  
"Jonathan...please...I told you I only ever saw it the once." Riley groaned.  
  
"Do you remember which one? We could talk about that one." He offered.  
  
"Kill me please." Riley cried out to the ceiling.  
  
Jonathan looked up to see who Riley might be talking to. "It's okay...Buffy's gonna rescue us."  
  
Riley looked at him blankly.  
  
*****  
  
"So you and Giles, huh?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes...Giles is mine so don't even think about coming back here and..."  
  
"Whoa. I never liked Giles. I'm gonna have to say 'ew' to that. It was Xander that I...but not anymore. Well obviously not anymore because he's gay." Cordelia babbled.  
  
"Xander and Giles are alike, don't you think?" Anya asked.  
  
"Uh...not really...or at all." Cordelia replied.  
  
"Both handsome and male."  
  
"A lot of guys fit that category. Especially here for some reason." Cordelia commented.  
  
"Must be the hellmouth vibes...draws the sexy people here." Anya suggested.  
  
"Shame I left then." Cordelia sighed.  
  
"I don't know...you've got Angel with you...I wouldn't complain." Anya grinned.  
  
"Oh my God...as if. Angel's like...old and weird and I so wouldn't...well, I mean, I would, but he's not boyfriend material." Cordelia looked away. "Besides, he's into someone else."  
  
"Buffy?"  
  
"Well, of course Buffy...always Buffy...but someone else too." Cordelia said cryptically.  
  
"Ooohhh, gossip! Who?" Anya squealed.  
  
"Promise you won't tell anyone?" Cordelia asked excitedly. As Anya went to promise, Cordelia butted in. "He's so totally hot for this guy in LA. I mean, he doesn't know it and I swear he'd never tell anyone, but this guy's like...his worst enemy. So good looking...sort of a bad guy with a conscience."  
  
"Well, that's his problem. You can't have your worst enemy being attractive. Sooner or later you're gonna get physical."  
  
"Ain't that the truth." Cordelia agreed.  
  
"So he likes the bad guy...kinda like Xander and Spike...I mean, he was the bad guy... and Xander told me he's found Spike attractive since meeting him."  
  
Cordelia gasped. "He said what?"  
  
*****  
  
Buffy walked in alone and called out to Giles. Angel, Wesley, Spike and Xander looked at her.  
  
"He's gone to find you." Wesley told her.  
  
Uncomfortable talking about Riley in front of Angel, she decided to wait...so she sat next to Angel on the sofa.  
  
"What's going on here?" She asked, seeing the dirty looks being thrown from one side to the other.  
  
"Spike..." Angel began.  
  
"Shut your mouth, ponce." Spike warned.  
  
"Angel, perhaps we should wait for Giles." Wesley suggested.  
  
"I wanna know." Buffy frowned.  
  
"It's nothing important." Angel said, dismissively.  
  
"So, nothing new since I left?" She asked.  
  
"Just a few things...developments if you will." Wesley said.  
  
Xander whispered in Spike's ear and the vampire frowned.  
  
"I gotta."  
  
"You ain't leaving now."  
  
"I have to. You made me take three days off last week for sex...I have to go in."  
  
"My life's at stake here." Spike said. "Literally."  
  
"I'll tell Buffy to watch out for you. Don't worry." Xander kissed his forehead and walked out, motioning to Buffy.  
  
Buffy stood up and followed Xander out.  
  
"I have to go to work now. Will you look after Spike, please?" He asked.  
  
"What? Why?" She asked.  
  
"Just watch him...you know what it'd do to me to lose him." Xander said.  
  
She nodded. "Okay."  
  
He smiled and left.  
  
Wesley groaned, as another migraine hit him. He clasped his head and tried to breathe carefully.  
  
"Wesley, you okay?" Angel asked, worried.  
  
"Little headache...not enough sleep lately." He said, standing up. "I'll go raid Giles' medicine cabinet."  
  
"Nothing decent in there!" Spike offered.  
  
Wesley nodded and walked into the bathroom leaving Buffy, Angel and Spike alone together.  
  
Spike tried to ignore them both, he didn't wanna risk Angel showing off his newfound game.  
  
Buffy smiled at Angel awkwardly. "How you been?"  
  
"Good." He replied. "You?"  
  
"Good." Angel said back. "How's...uh..."  
  
"Riley." She said, smiling. "He's...good."  
  
Angel smiled. "Good."  
  
Spike was dying over in the corner. Thousands of insults to throw and he couldn't in case he pissed his sire off. He finally gave in. "Oh listen to you two...you sound like divorcee's. You sure you two ever managed a conversation between you?"  
  
Buffy frowned. "You're pathetic, Spike."  
  
"Yeah? Maybe, but at least I'm with the man I love...you two are just kidding yourselves."  
  
Angel glared at Spike. "Why don't you get on your knees and apologise to Buffy."  
  
Buffy's eyes almost popped out of her head as Spike was on his knees before her in seconds, apologising.  
  
She was speechless.  
  
"Handy trick that." Angel smirked.  
  
"Bastard!" Spike yelled.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" She asked.  
  
"Something to do with Sires...Spike here does anything I tell him to." Angel bragged.  
  
"No way!" Buffy smiled. "God I love living here sometimes. Make him do something."  
  
"Don't you dare!" Spike shouted.  
  
"First of all, put your t-shirt back on...it's disturbing." Angel said, watching as Buffy laughed her ass off. Spike was doing everything Angel said.  
  
"Now go and sit down and don't talk unless you're spoken to." Angel said, holding back his own laughter.  
  
"Why couldn't this have happened back when he was actually a threat?" Buffy asked.  
  
Spike just sat there, enraged, but biding his time (forcibly) until he could get his payback.  
  
They turned to look at the door as Giles walked back in. He'd rushed to Buffy's house and back, only to find she wasn't there. He smiled as he saw her waiting for him.  
  
"I need to talk to you Giles." Buffy said. "Firstly, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Cordelia and Anya are finding out from Willy as we speak...I'm afraid he seems to be the only source of knowledge we have." Giles replied.  
  
"Great...we're all doomed." Spike said. He smirked as he realised he could talk again and stood up, his eyes burning with hate.  
  
"Sit down Spike." Angel said quickly.  
  
"Sod off." Spike replied. He grinned. "Guess all it takes is a little will power."  
  
"It's worn off?" Giles asked, sounding disappointed.  
  
"Sit down Spike." Angel ordered.  
  
Spike simply gave him the finger.  
  
Giles frowned trying to think why these events would come and go. It was then he noticed Angel's neck. He walked round to the other side to check. "The bite's gone."  
  
"What?" Angel reached for his neck. "It has?"  
  
"Take your shirt off Spike." Giles asked, walking over.  
  
"I've only just put the bloody thing on." Spike muttered, taking it off and showing Giles his shoulder.  
  
"Gone too. This is strange." He commented.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Angel moaned. "There must be more information than this."  
  
"Not here." Giles replied, annoyed at Angel's tone.  
  
"Then perhaps it would be beneficial to go back to LA and find out all we can there." Wesley suggested, appearing from the bathroom with no headache in sight. "We can return just before the day she is predicted to arrive."  
  
Giles nodded. "Perhaps it would be for the best. If only to keep these two from killing each other."  
  
Spike sneered at Angel.  
  
"Alright. Call if anything crops up." Angel said, standing up. "We'll go and find Cordelia and drop Anya back here."  
  
Giles nodded. "Very well."  
  
"Thank you for your kind hospitality." Wesley said, cheerily, before walking out.  
  
"Thanks for the help. I don't doubt we will need it more when the time comes." Giles replied.  
  
Angel smiled at Buffy. "Until next time."  
  
"Yeah...be careful." She said.  
  
"Shouldn't I say that to you?" He replied, smiling.  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Then look after yourself." He turned to walk away to sounds of Spike gagging. "You too, boy."  
  
Spike smirked as his Sire left, under a blanket. "'Bout bloody time. Now about this research thing...I wanna know what the hell just happened because it is not happening again."  
  
"Give it time, Spike. We'll find what we're looking for." Giles said.  
  
*****  
  
"Willy." Anya whined. "You let the others have information."  
  
"Yeah...this is discrimination." Cordelia said, crossing her arms.  
  
"No offence ladies...but I got a rep to keep here."  
  
"As a snitch?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No...a man of his word." Willy replied.  
  
"You need money?" Anya asked, shoving a hand full of bills in his face. "Money makes you talk."  
  
Cordelia frowned. "This is stupid." She reached over and yanked Willy over the bar until their faces were up close. "Talk, little man or I'll make Buffy's persuasion look like a massage compared to what I'll do to you."  
  
Willy laughed nervously and pulled away. "Well, why didn't you say so? Look, vamps disappearing is only the tip of the iceberg. Crazy bites appearing and disappearing...and some of them have been acting real weird. I don't know what's going on and I can't say I wanna. I'm leaving tomorrow. Getting out of here before I end up as food."  
  
"Anything else?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Well...some people are going missing...uh, humans I mean. I'm not supposed to say anything...but as a favour to you...they're collecting humans for the rising. They wanna sire some more vampires...ya know, make more of them?"  
  
"Oh great, that's all we need." Cordelia moaned.  
  
"And this is all you know?" Anya asked.  
  
"God's honest truth." Willy replied.  
  
"Cordy, we're leaving." Wesley said, appearing from the stairs.  
  
"So soon?" She asked.  
  
"We're going to find more information back in LA." Wesley told her. "Anya...we can give you a lift back to Mr. Giles'."  
  
"Nice seeing you again...uh..."  
  
"Cordelia."  
  
"Right, right...I remember now." Willy grinned.  
  
*****  
  
"It smells." Tara complained.  
  
Willow giggled. "It's a burnt out library...of course it smells."  
  
"No, I mean it smells bad...not bad...evil bad." Tara said.  
  
"You can smell evil?" Willow asked doubtfully.  
  
"No...it just smells evil, that's all." Tara replied, smiling.  
  
"You think the spell will work?" She asked.  
  
"I hope so." Tara said. "If not, we're in some big trouble."  
  
"Do you think the room can take it?" Willow asked her.  
  
"It should do...still, maybe we should wear hard hats just in case."  
  
"I don't want helmet hair!" Willow replied. "We'll be fine, I'm sure of it. The others can wait outside and we'll do the spell. If that's okay with you."  
  
"I'll be fine..." Tara smiled. "You'll be with me."  
  
"Good. Now to tell Giles the plan." Willow said, excitedly. "We're gonna save the day."  
  
*****  
  
"It's almost time." The vampire said to the others. "We must begin the turning."  
  
"Like...now? I just ate!" Harmony complained from the side. "If I have like...one, is that okay?"  
  
The leader frowned at Harmony...if she hadn't been Spike's ex...there was no way she'd have been allowed there. He nodded.  
  
"Ooh, thanks Benny!" She cooed.  
  
"We'll open the door, let some of them flee for their lives...and then we'll take them as they try and escape." He grinned.  
  
"Uh...Benny!" Harmony sang. "That sounds like hard work...can't we just knock them all out first or something?"  
  
"Bitch...will you just call me Benjamin like everyone else?" He complained. "And you need the exercise babe."  
  
Harmony's mouth dropped open. "You are so gonna regret that. I am never sleeping with you again."  
  
A couple of the other vampire's laughed at their leader.  
  
"Silence!" He looked at the door. "Lets have some fun."  
  
The door was unlocked and opened and a vampire walked in. Screams of terror could be heard, before the games began.  
  
*****  
  
Anya walked in; wishing all of the trouble would go away. Since it had happened, Giles was never interested in sex and was happier to order her around than to talk to her. Angry and depressed, she slumped on the couch beside Buffy.  
  
Spike had gone home the second the sun had gone down, wanting to talk to Xander about earlier events.  
  
Giles walked downstairs and smiled as he saw Anya had returned. "Anything?" He asked, quickly.  
  
"Not really. Bites appearing, vampires acting weird and disappearing...oh, and humans disappearing."  
  
"Humans?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Oh God...Riley!" Buffy yelled. "I forgot, I can't believe I forgot."  
  
"Riley?"  
  
"He's missing. No one's seen him for days...how could I forget?" Buffy asked herself.  
  
"We have been under a lot of stress Buffy...don't worry." Giles replied. "He's been missing for days? And humans have been going missing? Does Willy know why?"  
  
"For a turning...vampires making more vampires." Anya explained.  
  
"We have to find him." Buffy said, worriedly.  
  
"And we will." Giles said, comforting her.  
  
*****  
  
Xander returned after a hard days work and was angry to find Spike hadn't returned.  
  
"Spike, if you're joking this time...I'm gonna withhold sex from you for ten minutes. You hear me?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
Panicking again, he picked the phone up and dialled Giles.  
  
"Giles...is Spike there? How long ago? What? You let him walk home on his own? I'm going to look for him...what do you mean? Riley? Since when? Great...alright." Xander put the phone down and ran out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"I still don't see what we can do at home." Cordelia complained on the way home.  
  
"What could we have done there?" Wesley asked. "They have it covered."  
  
"Giles threw you out, didn't he?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No." Wesley replied. "Though someone's bickering didn't help."  
  
Angel glanced at Wesley before returning his eyes to the road.  
  
"So we're going back before the demon rises?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Yes...hopefully by then we'll have a way to stop it."  
  
*****  
  
"He's so pretty...can I have him, Benny?"  
  
"He's all yours. Just make him strong." He said, walking away to watch over the other vampires. This was just one big orgy of death.  
  
Harmony brushed back the dying boys hair and smiled. Parting his lips, she helped him drink from her. He would be strong and come in very useful...plus the idea of sleeping with him wasn't all that bad.  
  
*****  
  
"How's he holding up?" Angel asked, sadly.  
  
"He's a mess, Angel...he won't stay put, every time we leave him he's out looking for Spike." Buffy said, over the phone.  
  
"And there's been no sign?"  
  
"None. I hope he's back by tomorrow morning. We're starting Willow's spell tonight, ready for the rising tomorrow." Buffy told him. "You're still coming?"  
  
"Of course." Angel said.  
  
"Your friends? Them too?" Buffy asked.  
  
"All of them." Angel replied.  
  
"I hope this spell is enough, I don't fancy our chances if it doesn't."  
  
"We'll find a way." Angel told her. "Just make sure you're prepared and I'll be there."  
  
"Okay, I'll see you in four hours." Buffy sighed.  
  
"Was that Angel?" Xander asked, coldly.  
  
Buffy nodded and turned away. Xander hadn't been himself since Spike disappeared a couple of days ago. He was so sure Spike was dust...but at the same time he refused to give up the search. He'd become withdrawn and quite often rude and short with everybody. He hadn't changed his clothes or even washed since. Buffy herself had been in quite a state over Riley and had been out with Xander quite often to search for him.  
  
"He's coming, right? He'll find Spike...he should know where he is." Xander said.  
  
"I hope so." Buffy replied.  
  
"Okay, we're ready. We've gone over this spell a thousand times. Midnight tonight, that hellmouth is going bye bye and nothings coming through." Willow said, chirpily, walking downstairs with Tara close behind.  
  
"They'll be here in four hours. We better rest before then. We don't know what's going to happen." Buffy told them.  
  
"Giles and Anya are late." Tara said, a worried look on her face as she stood behind Willow.  
  
"Yeah, well we all know what they're doing." Xander said, bitterly.  
  
"Show me what you've got and what it's going to do." Buffy said to Willow. "I wanna know exactly how this is going to work."  
  
She followed Willow and Tara back upstairs, leaving Xander on his own. He watched them leave before slipping outside. He had a gut feeling about tonight. After all, it was 'evil-vampire-demon-bitch-rising' eve.  
  
*****  
  
"Riiiillleeeeyyyy." Harmony sang as she slipped into her hideout on the edge of town.  
  
An amused face peered out from the bedroom. "I've been waiting for you."  
  
"Well of course you have!" Harmony grinned. "I got you a present."  
  
"A present?" Riley's eyes lit up. "Food?"  
  
"You're always so hungry...it's way better then food, trust me. And if you're real good...we can get back to bed before tonight. So many hours, so little time for sex."  
  
Riley smirked. "What did you get me?"  
  
Harmony pulled a leather jacket from behind her back. "Ta-da!"  
  
Riley reached out to take it from her. "Wow...this must have cost you so much!"  
  
"Yeah...because I pay for things now I'm dead." Harmony groaned. "I'm an *evil* vampire!"  
  
Realisation dawned and he grinned goofily, before placing it on the bed and going to strip off.  
  
"Wait...I want you to wear it." Harmony said.  
  
"Now? But I thought we were gonna..."  
  
"We are."  
  
"We can't have sex with clothes on." Riley reminded her.  
  
"I told you to wear that...nothing else." Harmony winked.  
  
"Can Benny join in again?" Riley asked.  
  
Harmony groaned. "Riley...pretend for one minute you don't like having sex with guys and get on with it. We don't have much time, the whole rising thing's going on later and we have to be there."  
  
"Do we get to kill people?"  
  
"Do I look like I have a clue?" Harmony asked. "And if you answer that I swear I'll kick your ass."  
  
"I wanna kill Buffy."  
  
"You better not be thinking about her when we make love." Harmony pouted.  
  
"Buffy? No...not Buffy." Riley said, blocking images of the person he *really* thought about when having sex.  
  
*****  
  
Xander had been out for hours and was cold and hungry, but his search continued. For another night in a row, there were very few vampires about...which suited him just fine. He only needed one of them.  
  
After checking cemeteries, crypts, abandoned buildings and the residential area, he decided to look round the town, alleys and bars...the kind Spike would like.  
  
The one behind Willy's was empty for once and he was about to turn back when he ran into a tall figure.  
  
"Spike?" Xander stepped back, shocked. "Oh my God, where have you been?" He threw his arms round the vampire, holding him tight, before pulling back and hitting him hard. "You better have a good excuse."  
  
"You're damn right I have a good excuse...I been getting back into the swing of things." Spike said cockily. "Reminding myself of what I am."  
  
"What you are? Spike...you know what you are..." Xander said hesitantly.  
  
"Did I? I do now." Spike said, walking forward and feeling a rush of adrenaline as Xander stepped back. "I'm back in all kinds of ways. Now we have to work on getting you to understand what you are."  
  
"Me?" Xander managed to squeak out. "Oh...you know me. I'm...Xander. Boyfriend, remember?"  
  
"I'm thinking more along the lines of food." Spike said. "That's what you are."  
  
"What's going on? Spike?" Xander called, praying the vampire wasn't serious.  
  
"Shut your hole." Spike warned, smacking Xander hard, so the boy flew into the corner of the alley, no way out.  
  
"Stop it!" Xander cried out from the floor. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm doing what I should have done...what I would have done, if I hadn't had the damn chip."  
  
"You've...got it out?" Xander stuttered.  
  
Spike cocked his head and smirked again. "Something like that. Wanna see what I can do now?"  
  
"Please...Spike, listen to me. Whatever you think you are, you're not...this is just this weird 'rising' thing...you're acting crazy." Xander shouted desperately.  
  
"No...that's where you've got it wrong, whelp. I'm acting right again." Spike said, walking forward. "I'm me again."  
  
"Spike please, snap out of it." Xander begged.  
  
"No can do, whelp. The big bad's back and the whole town's gonna pay for what happened. Falling in love with a sodding human...that ain't me. This is me."  
  
"No it's not. I know you!" Xander yelled, attempting to stand, still backed into the corner.  
  
"That right?" Spike asked. "Know what I'm gonna do to ya then?"  
  
Xander paled further and shook his head.  
  
"Gonna beat and fuck ya 'til you beg for death...then I'm gonna make you mine. Fancy an eternity being my bitch, Harris?"  
  
Xander struggled to breathe as he watched the man, who, only days ago had told him he loved him. "Don't..." He whispered.  
  
"That's right, Pet...beg for me." Spike stood close now, his hand on Xander's cheek. "Ya gonna struggle or has the fight gone from ya?"  
  
Xander looked away, before bringing his fist into Spike's stomach. "I don't want to hurt you..." He began, kicking Spike away, "But I won't let you make a mistake like that. This is only temporary."  
  
Spike whirled round and caught Xander off guard, managing to manoeuvre him into the wall. He pressed against Xander's back, holding his arm up painfully. "That was stupid...'cause now I'm mad."  
  
"Buffy's probably out looking for me." Xander threatened. "She'll kill you ...I don't want that, so please just let go."  
  
"I'm touched." Spike smirked. "You're gonna be one hell of a vampire."  
  
Spike yanked Xander away from the wall and went to drag him back to the opening of the alley, but Xander began to struggle. He threw the human against the wall, hoping to knock the fight out of him, but Xander bounced back, fist clenched and arm ready to use it.  
  
Spike cried out as Xander hit him on a recent wound. He automatically hit back, disorientating the boy, before pushing Xander against the wall and digging his fangs into his neck.  
  
*****  
  
"Let him go, Spike." Cool, calm, collected...and dominant.  
  
Xander vaguely realises Angel's here...telling Spike to let him go. He really can't make out much of anything else, because he feels too weak to move.  
  
With a slightly blank look, Spike backed away from the wall...the boy...and Xander collapsed, unable to support himself.  
  
"Stand against that wall and don't move." Angel demanded, shifting closer to Xander to help him up. "You alright?"  
  
"Mmm...head hurts." Xander mumbled. "Spike...don't hurt him."  
  
"I'm not going to." Angel whispered. "Come on, I have a car here, I'll get you back to Giles'."  
  
"Spike." Xander mutters.  
  
"Yeah, him too." Angel sighed, lifting Xander up and lowering him into the open top car.  
  
He went to go back to the stationary Spike, but realised Spike had since gained company. Not wanting to risk losing Xander, Angel jumped into the car and took off.  
  
Spike blinked and looked at the car drive away, pure venom filling his eyes. "Get after them."  
  
"But Spike...Benjamin says..." One of the vampire's began.  
  
"Who's in charge now?" Spike asked, grabbing the vampire and hoisting him up by his collar.  
  
"You...Spike." He replied.  
  
"Thought so." Spike muttered. "Do it."  
  
The three vampire's who'd turned up to help out one of their own, ran off, having no idea where to go, but no desire to stay with their angry 'friend.'  
  
*****  
  
Angel burst through the door, Xander in his arms. He placed him on the couch as everyone quickly gathered round him.  
  
"My God, Xander...is he okay?" Anya asked.  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked.  
  
"I found Spike." Angel said. "Xander was with him."  
  
"Spike did this?" Anya asked.  
  
"We should ring the others to let them know we've found him." Giles said, walking over to his desk.  
  
"Tell them to stay away from Spike. I think he's got his chip out." Angel told him.  
  
"Spike did this?" Anya asked, tears in her eyes. "No...Spike loves Xander, he wouldn't."  
  
"I don't think he's himself." Angel told her.  
  
Xander groaned and tried to get up, before realising he hurt too much and sank back down into the warm comfort of the couch. "Spike..."  
  
"I had to leave without him, Xander. He's going to be fine though...don't worry." Angel promised.  
  
"He didn't mean to...it's not his fault...tell Buffy not to...it was my fault, I shouldn't have...you didn't hurt him did you?" Xander babbled nervously.  
  
"He's fine. And no one's going to hurt him." Angel said, uncertainly. "I'll make sure Buffy knows."  
  
"Thanks." Xander said softly.  
  
"Should we get him to a hospital? He needs blood." Anya pointed out.  
  
"He's okay. Spike didn't take enough. He just needs time to rest." Angel said.  
  
"But tonight...the spell." Anya said, worriedly.  
  
"He'll have to stay here. Some one will have to look after him." Angel said.  
  
"I can't stay...magic...Spike..."Xander muttered.  
  
"We'll take care of it." Angel said, placing a hand on Xander's shoulder.  
  
Xander shook him off, a wave of fear hitting him as he remembered what Spike had threatened him with. Spike was capable of that...so was Angel. He felt sick at the thought of what could have happened if Angel hadn't showed.  
  
"Hey...what's wrong? Xander?" Angel called, smelling the change to his system.  
  
"Spike...said things." Xander choked out. "Would he have...?"  
  
Angel remained silent.  
  
"He used to...? Before?"  
  
"Sometimes...not much, it wasn't Spike's thing." Angel answered honestly.  
  
"But he would have." Angel said.  
  
"Maybe. But it's not Spike remember. It's this demon...every vampire in the area is acting strange." Angel reassured Xander.  
  
"What if it isn't? What if he simply got his chip out and this is Spike? Like he's been waiting to get the chip out and kill us all, including me, the whole time. What if this is Spike now?"  
  
"We'll find a way to get the chip back." Angel said, lamely, knowing full well that was no solution.  
  
Xander wanted to scream and hit the vampire, but barely had the energy to move. "Just leave me alone...I wanna be on my own." Xander muttered.  
  
Angel nodded and left his side, feeling terrible that he couldn't do more.  
  
*****  
  
"I hate it here! Why couldn't we stay at home? Everyone else has." Dawn complained. "I have to be somewhere tonight, you don't know how important this is to me."  
  
"Dawn," Joyce sighed, exasperatedly. "This is not the time. Buffy said it was important..."  
  
"Everything's important to Buffy. She tells us what to do and ends up ruining my life." Dawn said. "It's not fair."  
  
"I know sweetie. It's not. It's not fair your sister has to give up her life to save the world. It's not fair that she can never have a job, a husband, children...because slaying is her life..."  
  
"Oh, spare me." Dawn interrupted. "Buffy the saint? Heard it all before. How about Buffy the centre of the universe? Buffy the pain in my neck?"  
  
"Dawn!" Joyce chastised. "I don't want to hear another word about this. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Could you have picked a dumpier hotel?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Sleep. Now."  
  
"Whatever." Dawn slipped into the bathroom and stared at her image, watching the shapes disfigure and her eyes blur. She hated everyone staring at her sister all the time. At least with her friends, they noticed her. This party tonight was important...she'd promised Richard she'd be there and she hadn't even got to call him and tell him she wouldn't make it.  
  
Unless she could be there. Smiling contently, Dawn got ready for bed and pretended to sleep soundly as her mother fell asleep. Soon after, she was outside, with all her money and some of her moms, flagging down a taxi to take her back to Sunnydale.  
  
*****  
  
"Did he say anything else?" Buffy asked Wesley when her ex-watcher put the phone down.  
  
"Just that Xander had returned and to watch out for Spike as he was acting a little strange." Wesley reported.  
  
"Well, I guess we don't have to look anymore." Cordelia said happily.  
  
"I still have to find Riley." Buffy said. "I have to know he's okay."  
  
"This Riley guy, he's been missing for days, right?" Gunn asked. "Chances are, he's with the vamps. Human's been disappearing, can only mean one thing. A sacrifice. He's probably being held somewhere."  
  
"You need to find someone who might know." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"And I know just the vampire to ask." Buffy told them.  
  
"Great...well, you go find your boyfriend, we'll head back." Cordelia grinned.  
  
Buffy gave them a disappointed glance before nodding. "Whatever."  
  
"I'll come with you. In the mood to be dusting vampires...can't stand all that book shit." Gunn grinned.  
  
"Thanks." Buffy said, gratefully. "You two go back to Giles' and wait for Willow and Tara to turn up."  
  
Wesley and Cordelia left Buffy and Gunn to search together and headed home.  
  
*****  
  
In a tall office building, a handsome lawyer picked up his phone and called upstairs. "Yes, he's left LA again...I'm sure he's going back...follow him? Me? Yes sir, I understand."  
  
Lindsey slammed the phone down and cursed silently. "Follow him? Fuck. Don't they have goons for that kinda thing?"  
  
He picked the phone up and called out to his secretary. "Yeah...cancel all my appointments for the next three days. I'm going on a business trip."  
  
*****  
  
"Nervous?" Xander asked Willow, still lying on the couch, with Anya looking after him.  
  
"Shaking...but I know we can do this." Willow said, throwing Tara a smile. "We're ready."  
  
"Are you positive you have all the equipment and ingredients?" Giles asked by the side, going over the book one last time with Wesley.  
  
"Where's Buffy? It's getting late." Angel pointed out, standing with Cordelia by the kitchen.  
  
"She'll be here." Giles said, certainly. "She's trying to locate Riley."  
  
*****  
  
Riley checked behind him several times...he couldn't have Harmony chasing after him, screaming his name out like an irate poodle.  
  
He knew he looked good in the leather jacket she'd brought him, and now he was fully dressed with it on, he felt intimidating...and he looked it.  
  
People began to give him a wide berth on the street, but he didn't seem to mind. He was after one girl and one girl only.  
  
Slipping past the Bronze, he noticed a familiar figure. He stopped and walked over, tapping the girl on the shoulder.  
  
A guilt stricken face spun round and focused on him. "Riley!"  
  
"Dawn...you shouldn't be here." He said, looking the teen over.  
  
"Don't tell Buffy I'm here, please! I'm just here for tonight, then I'm going back to the hotel with my mom...and are you wearing leather?"  
  
Riley smiled. "Why don't you come with me?"  
  
"No! I'm staying...I have to be here." She said, pulling her arm away as he tried to take it.  
  
"Come with me and I can guarantee you'll have the time of your life." Riley said, staring at her with a cocky smile.  
  
A little worried about Riley's behaviour, but flattered nevertheless, Dawn nodded. "Okay."  
  
"So tell me, did you leave long after you last saw me? I haven't been around much and I wanna know what's going on."  
  
*****  
  
As soon as Lindsey had left the office, his angry scowl disappeared and he smiled. He gladly went home to fetch his truck and took off after Angel with the location details in his pocket.  
  
He sang as he went, putting his good mood down to having a few days off work.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy and Gunn walked in, having had no luck.  
  
"'Bout time." Cordelia muttered. "We're leaving now."  
  
"No sign?" Giles asked.  
  
"Where is he, Giles?" Buffy asked, worried sick now. "He's dead isn't he?"  
  
"Not necessarily, Buffy. As soon as this ritual is over, we'll be able to concentrate more on his disappearance." Giles told her.  
  
She nodded and walked into the centre of the room. "Angel and I are going into the library with Willow and Tara. Giles, Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn...Xander...are you fit to go?"  
  
"He's staying here with me." Anya told her.  
  
"Okay. So you guys are gonna wait outside for a signal." Buffy started.  
  
"What's the signal?" Gunn asked.  
  
"How about loud screaming and demon noises." Willow offered.  
  
"Are we ready?" Buffy checked.  
  
"Yeah." Willow replied.  
  
"It's now or never." Wesley told them.  
  
"Then lets go." Buffy said simply.  
  
*****  
  
"Where are we going?" Dawn asked Riley.  
  
"Somewhere really cool." Riley replied. "You always say Buffy never lets you slay with her...I'm giving you a chance to prove how strong you really are."  
  
"Um...I should probably get back to the hotel outta town...my Mom's gonna screw if she finds out what I did." Dawn said, slowing down.  
  
"Come on, it's not far." Riley said, dragging Dawn by her arm.  
  
"Riley, what's got into you?" Dawn asked, trying to pull away.  
  
Riley turned round, fully vamped. He smirked as she screamed. "Just a little demon, that's all. I'm still me."  
  
"Let go of me!" Dawn screeched, trying to yank her arm back, but Riley clutched it tightly.  
  
"No way, little girl, I want to make it hurt for Buffy before I kill her. I'm going to do it...I'm gonna do what Angelus couldn't...that'll make me better then him. Who knows, maybe she'll even notice me then."  
  
"She'll kill you." Dawn threatened.  
  
"Not before I've made it hurt..." Riley smirked, pulling Dawn close. "Has anyone ever told you, you're real pretty?"  
  
"Let go..."Dawn said, trying to hide the wavering voice.  
  
"Just a shame you'll never reach eighteen." Riley muttered, before bending her neck and biting it.  
  
"Riley Finn!" Harmony screeched.  
  
Riley finished draining Dawn and let her fall to the ground, before turning to look at Harmony.  
  
"I can't believe you left without me!"  
  
"Sorry Harmony...I forgot...we have a thing, huh?" He asked, playing it dumb.  
  
"You are such an embarrassment. I'm supposed to be a master vampire here...do they call female vampires, mistress vampires? 'Cause that's just 'ew.' But whatever it is...I'm important, I can't have my childe running off like that. Not that you're my son or anything, because I'm not old enough to have kids...and I'm dead...and the sex makes it illegal..."  
  
Riley smirked and walked over. "You really like the sound of your own voice, don't you?"  
  
"Don't be rude." Harmony chastised.  
  
"Harmony...a master vampire? You're not even a minion." Riley said, grabbing her throat and slamming her into the nearest wall. "And by the way...I do prefer guys." He ripped her neck off her head and watched with a satisfied smile as the dust hit his shoes. "Dumb bitch."  
  
*****  
  
//Craft the spell,  
In the fire;  
Craft it well,  
Weave it higher.  
Build a wall,  
Of shinning flame;  
None shall come  
To hurt or main;  
None shall pass this fiery wall;  
None shall pass  
No none at all//  
  
Willow and Tara chanted as the flames in the room began to dance, hauntingly. The rest of the team watched with fascination as the temperature seemed to rise, before turning back to normal.  
  
"Was that it?" Cordelia asked, opening one eye. "Are we frogs?"  
  
Willow frowned. "No! You're not frogs. That was a fire protection spell."  
  
"Then why aren't we on fire?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Funny." Willow said, turning back to the others. "Did you all visualise it like I said?"  
  
They nodded.  
  
"Good. Now you guys better leave, Tara and I have to start the ritual." Willow said, ushering them out.  
  
"You sure you're okay, Will?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Trust me." Willow said, turning back to Tara.  
  
"Should we cast the circle?" Tara asked, nervously.  
  
"Is the alter prepared?" Willow asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Willow asked.  
  
Both she and Tara extended their hands out from their body pointing north and began to visualise a white light emanating from them. They began to walk clockwise in a circle, chanting, "This circle is a positive field, a protective shield." On the second time round, they said, "This circle keeps me safe within, no harm can enter in." On the last walk round, they said together, "This circle will enhance our spell, ensuring that we cast it well."  
  
Facing north again, they traced a pentacle in the air with one finger, before repeating the sign for east, south and west.   
  
*****  
  
The vampire's gathered outside the ruins of the school, waiting in complete silence. Riley waited with them, eager to discover the big secret. Spike was not far away, watching with an almost blank expression worn by every other vampire there. Like all of them, he had a bite that wasn't healing, though his was one of the oldest there.  
  
The time had come.  
  
*****  
  
A blinding light passed from the library into the ruined halls and out into the dark. The vampire's scattered in fear at the light...leaving only a few remaining.  
  
Tara and Willow stepped out of the library, barely holding each other up and looked at the startled faces of their almost blinded friends.  
  
"Guess it was a little bright." Willow said, with a little laugh.  
  
"Did it work?" Buffy asked, picking herself off the floor.  
  
"I think so...we can't be sure though...only hope." Tara explained.  
  
Buffy looked a little disappointed. "Maybe things will go back to normal now...and I can find Riley..."  
  
Giles placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he's fine. We'll all search for him immediately."  
  
"How about us, Angel?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Us too. We'll give you any help we can Buffy." Angel said.  
  
Buffy smiled. "Thanks."  
  
"So now we search? Shouldn't we keep an eye on this thing...see it don't open anyway...there is a prophecy after all." Gunn pointed out.  
  
"Gunn and I will stay here and watch it...the rest of you find your friend." Wesley suggested.  
  
"Hey...just 'cause I said it, don't mean I wanna do it." Gunn complained. "I ain't watchin' no hellmouth. Leave that to someone who ain't got nothing better to do. I wanna kick some vampire ass."  
  
"I'll stay, Wesley and I will guard the hellmouth and inform you if there are any changes." Giles offered.  
  
"Honey, you okay? You're being kinda quiet." Tara asked, looking worriedly at Willow.  
  
"Just a little shocked...the light was so bright..." Willow said, slightly dazed.  
  
"What happened to your eyes?" Tara asked looking at them closely.  
  
Giles peered over her shoulder. "I don't see anything."  
  
"I think the light made your eyes go funny, Willow...they're lighter." Tara explained.  
  
"Really? Cool..." Willow giggled.  
  
Tara frowned. "You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Light...scary...magic...power draining." Willow said simply. "I just need to lie down."  
  
"Okay." Tara said. "Is it okay if Willow and I...?"  
  
"Yes, go home. You two must need the rest. Buffy, Angel and uh..." Giles looked at Gunn blankly.  
  
"Gunn."  
  
"Gunn and Cordelia can search for Riley." He finished.  
  
"Don't forget Spike." Willow said, firmly. When the others gave her another strange look, her face softened. "For Xander...must find Spike for Xander."  
  
Buffy nodded. "I suppose so."  
  
Giles and Wesley remained behind as the others left.  
  
"Is she usually...different after magic?" Wesley asked.  
  
"It's just the magnitude of the spell taking its toll. Rest should rectify it." Giles said, sounding a little uncertain himself.  
  
*****  
  
Riley staggered down the road, clutching his stomach in pain. He had run from the strange explosion of light at the school, but now he was barely able to move. He collapsed in a heap, screaming in agony as he felt his insides compress slowly.  
  
*****  
  
Lindsey walked out of the bar with a smile on his face. Yeah...this is why he was on vacation. He made his way back to the motel, attempting to walk in a straight line to prove he was sober...and failing miserably.  
  
"Lindsey."  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"What's he doing here?" Cordelia demanded.  
  
"Finally given up your job and turned stalker?" Angel asked, taking a step forward threateningly.  
  
Lindsey smirked. "Only doing my job."  
  
"Stalking me?"  
  
"Watching you." Lindsey replied.  
  
"Get out of Sunnydale now." Angel warned. "Tell your bosses I saved the day again and I'll be back to make their lives hell as soon as possible."  
  
"I'll be sure to do that. I'll just swing by the motel to get my things...and leave." Lindsey said.  
  
"Good."  
  
Cordelia rolled her eyes. These two were so never gonna get a clue.  
  
As Lindsey walked away, Buffy turned round to Angel. "*You* saved the day?"  
  
*****  
  
Lindsey waited for an hour before his door swung open and Angel stood there, a dark look on his face. He stormed in and grabbed Lindsey, pushing him against the wall. "Are you trying to make things hard on me?"  
  
"Always." Lindsey replied.  
  
"They really send you here?"  
  
"Yep. Lucky me, huh?"  
  
"I was thinking more a long the lines of, lucky me." Angel grinned, kissing the lawyer possessively and releasing his body pressure as Lindsey responded.  
  
As they broke away, Lindsey began to pull his clothes off. "How did you get away?"  
  
"We spilt up...I'm supposed to be searching for my ex's boyfriend...but I think I'd rather be here." Angel said, undressing him so as quick as he could.  
  
"There's something I need to tell you." Lindsey said, as naked Angel pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him. "I actually have left my job to stalk you." He joked.  
  
Angel cocked his head. "Works for me."  
  
With an impassioned growl, Angel eased himself into the lawyer, pressing him down into the mattress as Lindsey groaned in appreciation. "You planning on telling your friends anytime soon?"  
  
"Oh, I love it when you talk dirty." Angel mocked.  
  
Lindsey just moaned as Angel began to thrust deeper. "Fuck!"  
  
*****  
  
With tears rolling down his dirty cheeks, Riley half walked, half crawled to Buffy's door, pounding on it with the little strength he had left.  
  
After three minutes of knocking, he passed out against her door.  
  
*****  
  
"Riley!" Buffy cried out, running to her door the next evening when their search had been postponed for rest.  
  
Cordelia and Gunn ran after Buffy, both relieved it was finally over.  
  
Riley opened his eyes in panic. "The sun...can't breathe!"  
  
"Riley..." Buffy called, holding his face as she cried. "I was so worried...where have you been?"  
  
"Dawn...Dawn...Dawn..." Riley babbled.  
  
"Dawn? What about Dawn...Riley...What. About. Dawn?" Buffy asked, trying to get him to look her in the eye.  
  
"I'm sorry...can't remember...bright light, bright light...eyes hurt." Riley muttered.  
  
"We should get him inside." Gunn said.  
  
"God, Riley...you feel so cold...how long have you been here?" Buffy asked, as she helped him to his feet.  
  
"Be here forever know what I know shouldn't have happened should have been more careful didn't want to please don't hate me..."  
  
"Whoa...hey, come on, man. Take a breath." Gunn said, sitting on the other side of the jolty man, while Buffy helped him sit upright on her couch.  
  
"He's sick...he has to be sick...I need Giles. Gunn, will you fetch Giles...and Cordelia...can you contact Angel? I need them all here. Including Willow...this might be something to do with the spell."  
  
"What makes you think that?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"He said something about a bright light...Willow's spell...I think maybe he saw the light." Buffy said, not sure she believed it herself.  
  
"So did we...are we gonna turn insane because, no offence, but he looks like he just took a holiday in hell." Cordelia said.  
  
"Please...just, find Angel, Willow and Giles...they might be able to help."  
  
Cordelia went to the phone while Gunn went out the front door, heading to Giles' house. The two brits had headed home after activity at the hell mouth was completely dormant.  
  
Cordelia picked the phone up and dialled Angel's cell phone. "Angel? Where are you?"  
  
*****  
  
"Uh...Cordelia...sorry, I was looking and I lost track of time..." Angel said, sitting up in bed, moving Lindsey's arm from around his waist.  
  
"Mm...who's on the phone?" Lindsey mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"Who was that?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"No one...nothing...I'll be right there...where are you?" Angel asked quickly.  
  
"Buffy's...we found Riley...he's messed up." Cordelia explained.  
  
"Okay, I'm on my way." He turned the phone off and looked outside. "Shit!"  
  
"What? What's shit?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"It's evening."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Next evening...as in, we just slept through a whole day!" Angel said, grabbing his clothes.  
  
Lindsey smirked. "Told ya too much sex is a bad thing."  
  
"You weren't complaining."  
  
"But now you are...a very bad thing." Lindsey explained.  
  
"Stay here." Angel said. "I'll be back before sunrise."  
  
"Wow...you gonna leave me some cash on the dresser too?" Lindsey asked sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be like that. You know I'll pay you at the end of the month." Angel replied, before leaving the motel room.  
  
*****  
  
"Uh...hello...Tara? This is Cordelia...Willow's friend."  
  
"Oh...uh...hi." Tara said, her voice shaking.  
  
"What's wrong? You sound...is everything okay?" Cordelia asked quickly. "Because there's a lot of freaky stuff going on here."  
  
"T...there is? It's just, uh, because...Willow's acting kinda..." Tara broke off.  
  
"Yeah...Willow's acting kinda...?"  
  
"I have to go." Tara put the phone down.  
  
"Rude much?" Cordelia muttered. She walked back into the room where Buffy was trying desperately to get Riley to talk sense. "Okay, Willow's girlfriend just hung up on me."  
  
"Tara? No...she wouldn't...not Tara." Buffy argued.  
  
"Well, she was saying Willow was acting weird...she sounded pretty scared too, then she said she had to go and hung up." Cordelia explained.  
  
"It was the blood, it tasted wrong!" Riley yelled suddenly.  
  
"Is he usually this...unbalanced?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"Cordy...go...go to Willow's and just see what's going on...please?" Buffy begged. "I need to talk to Riley alone."  
  
Cordelia nodded. "She live at home?"  
  
"No, she'll be at the dorms...the address is with the dorm number in the address book." Buffy said.  
  
"Okay." Cordelia walked out, annoyed at being bossed around. "Angel's on his way. And I'm sure Gunn will be back with Giles and Wesley soon."  
  
"Alright...thanks Cordelia. Sorry...I'm just..."  
  
"I know...it's okay. I'll go find Willow."  
  
*****  
  
"I don't understand...he's been missing all this time and appears on Buffy's doorstep muttering like a..." Wesley began as they drove to Buffy's.  
  
"An idiot." Gunn explained. "Proper psycho...and God knows how long he was there, he was cold...and I mean, really cold."  
  
"Good Lord." Giles said, speeding up.  
  
"What?" Wesley asked, holding onto the car door a little tighter.  
  
"Riley...cold...missing for a while..." Giles said, a little harsher than he meant.  
  
"You don't think that..." Wesley began.  
  
"This is Sunnydale. It'd be stupid not to."  
  
*****  
  
Angel appeared on the drive just as the car pulled up. Gunn, Wesley and Giles jumped out and all four men ran to the door. Giles pulled a crucifix out and held it ready, unintentionally waving it too near Angel.  
  
Angel jumped back, growling.  
  
"Sorry." Giles muttered.  
  
"What's that for?" Angel asked.  
  
"Riley."  
  
Angel stared; a little shocked as the others walked in. Preparing himself for the worst, he walked in.  
  
"Giles! What the hell are you doing?" Buffy asked, as Giles regarded the shaking vampire carefully.  
  
"Stay back, Buffy. Are you sure he's not a...vampire?" Giles asked.  
  
"It's Riley Giles...of course he..."  
  
"Blood...her blood got everywhere and the sun came up and I wanted Buffy..." Riley said to himself.  
  
Buffy stood there, her eyes searching for something...anything to tell her otherwise. "Riley?"  
  
Angel looked away, the answer already known. He'd seen insane vampires before.  
  
"Giles..." Buffy said, softly, her voice tinged with fear. "He was talking about Dawn."  
  
"Dawn, bright light...school...vampires and blood...shouldn't have been out at night." Riley yelled, bolting off the couch and heading for the door.  
  
Angel grabbed him before he got far and pulled a struggling Riley back to the couch. When Riley didn't stop fighting him, Angel vamped out and bit his neck.  
  
Buffy's eyes widened and went to fight Angel off, but Giles grabbed her arm. "Leave it...Angel knows what he's doing."  
  
Riley let out a startled cry before closing his eyes and allowing Angel to continue.  
  
*****  
  
"W...Willow...please...calm down." Tara stuttered nervously, backing away from her girlfriend.  
  
Willow smirked. "But baby...dontcha wanna play?"  
  
"C...Cordelia...s...she r...rang and they're...on their...way." Tara lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, Tara. You know I hate that." Willow said, smiling. "You smell so good...I can smell that fear."  
  
"W...what's wrong with you?" Tara asked, desperately. "Is it the spell? Did something go wrong?"  
  
Willow just smiled, amusedly. "Not gonna play?"  
  
"I'm going to see Giles...j...just stay here." Tara said, nervously making her way to the door.  
  
Willow was against it, staring cheerfully at Tara like it was one big game before Tara could get close to the doorknob.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike!" Xander called out suddenly, as his eyes flew open.  
  
Anya was by his side in a second. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here."  
  
Xander eyed her suspiciously. "Why?"  
  
"You got bit, remember?" Anya asked. "I'm stuck babysitting..."  
  
Xander relaxed and nodded. "I want Spike."  
  
Anya sighed. "I know...but Spike's a little crazy right now so it'd be better all round if we just stayed put until Giles makes it all go away."  
  
Xander closed his eyes to visions of Spike's face in the alley. "Why would he do that to me?"  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Spike."  
  
"Ohh...well, you know how vampire's are acting weird lately. I think maybe it's just...a phase. You know, remember, the phase thing you explained to me..."  
  
Xander nodded. "A spell. It's just a spell, he'd never do that."  
  
"Are you feeling any better?" Anya asked.  
  
"Much actually." Xander replied.  
  
"Good, then scoot over, the TV magazine's under you." Anya said, shoving her hand under the injured man's back.  
  
"Ow...Anya!" Xander complained.  
  
"What?" Anya asked. "My favourite soap is on."  
  
"Not Passions!" Xander said, desperately.  
  
"No...this is better. I'm waiting to see if Lindsey and Jesse escape the evil Vincent." Anya said, excitedly.  
  
Xander smiled slightly. "Spike's always on about his soaps."  
  
"Aw...sweetie, don't think about Spike...think about...me." She said, trying to be helpful.  
  
"Did the others leave again?" Xander asked, looking around for other signs of life.  
  
"Yes...they found Riley." Anya said, staring at the screen.  
  
"What? Is he okay?" Xander asked.  
  
"He's fine."  
  
"Anya?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Turn of the damn TV and tell me exactly what went on. Did they mention Spike?" Xander asked, hopefully.  
  
"No, just Riley. Gunn...that friend of Angel's came round and Wesley and Giles left with him. Talking about Riley going insane or something like that."  
  
Xander paled. "Like Spike?"  
  
"No, Spike went psychotic, Riley was more...babbling crazy man." Anya told him.  
  
"Oh..." He lay back down.  
  
"I'm sure Spike's fine. I bet he's recovering and thinking...'Oh no! Look what I did to Xander!' as we speak." Anya said.  
  
Xander looked at her worriedly, before standing up and running to the door.  
  
"Hey! You're not allowed to leave. You're injured!" Anya yelled after him. "I mention Spike and all of a sudden you're fine...miracle cure. So I'll just stay here by myself...waiting for evil to find me." Anya sat back and looked at the television. "I should probably call Giles."  
  
*****  
  
Xander felt his head spin and his legs fail but pushed onwards. Spike had promised him he'd never hurt him so often...the vampire seemed to need to tell Xander every so often to reassure them both. Xander couldn't imagine what Spike would do to himself if he came round and realised what he'd done.  
  
Of course, finding him in the early hours of the morning wouldn't be easy.  
  
*****  
  
Angel helped the subdued Riley back onto the couch before standing back to assess the situation.  
  
Buffy stormed forward and hit Angel hard. "Don't you ever touch him again."  
  
Angel nursed his cheek. "I had to. He's a vampire Buffy...the only thing he understands fully is violence."  
  
"Then understand this." Buffy said, hitting him again.  
  
"Buffy!" Giles shouted. "Angel's right. Riley's...a little shocked right now...he seems to be..."  
  
"Insane?" Gunn asked.  
  
"He needed another vampire to calm him down. Maybe we can get some information from him now." Giles said softly.  
  
Buffy stepped back, tears rolling down her cheeks. "He can't be dead..."  
  
"He's a vampire Buffy...but..." Angel broke off.  
  
"What?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"I just feel strange around him...as if...I know him." Angel said carefully.  
  
"You do!" Buffy said angrily.  
  
"Exactly." Angel replied.  
  
"Uh...Angel, perhaps if you could explain a little better?" Giles suggested.  
  
Angel knelt beside Riley and forced the boy to look at him. "What happened?"  
  
"Buffy!" Riley cried out, before breathing harshly. "What's wrong with me?"  
  
Angel looked back at the others. "He called out for you. He's trying to breathe and he's confused and mixed up. I may not be right but...I think he has a soul."  
  
Buffy just broke down, sobbing silently away from everyone else.  
  
Giles looked at her helplessly. "You're sure?"  
  
"No...he just feels wrong."  
  
"And you're sure he's not...like Drusilla?"  
  
"He's just confused, I'm sure. Now he's calmed down, he should be able to talk in proper sentences. But if he does have a soul...don't try to get much from him...I know from experience that the first few days are nothing but pain and confusion."  
  
"As a vampire?" Giles asked.  
  
"As a vampire with a soul." Angel corrected.  
  
*****  
  
Cordelia waited impatiently outside Willow's dorm room. After the third round of knocking, Willow finally answered.  
  
Willow looked blankly at the girl. "...Cordelia."  
  
"Hey..." Cordelia said, looking hesitantly a Willow. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Sure. Just fine. You here for a reason?" Willow asked, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Uh...yeah, Giles needs you. And Tara...is Tara here?" Cordelia asked, straining her neck to see round the door.  
  
"No...she went out...to see someone. Only me here." Willow said, softly.  
  
"Right..." Cordelia said, not too sure she bought that. "Well, we have to go to Buffy's house, all of us."  
  
Willow grinned. "But Tara isn't here."  
  
"Then I guess we could wait for her inside." Cordelia said, stepping forward.  
  
"No, we'll go without her." Willow said, stepping out and shutting the door behind her. "Lets go."  
  
Cordelia nodded, silently. Something was very wrong here.  
  
"Wow, Cordelia, I love your outfit!" Willow said suddenly.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
*****  
  
Spike watched from the shadows of the alley as Willow and Cordelia crossed the road. Smirking, he flicked his cigarette down and looked back at the cowering teenage girl. The blood trickling down her neck traced a path to her breasts and Spike growled appreciatively.  
  
"Please...d...don't hurt me."  
  
Spike just grabbed her by the throat, lifted her up and buried his fangs back in, draining the rest of the blood from her trembling body.  
  
*****  
  
"Riley, it's Giles. Are you alright?" Giles asked, kneeling down beside the worn out vampire.  
  
"Giles..." Riley said softly. "I was going to...I wouldn't have but I wanted to so badly."  
  
"What, Riley?" Giles asked, worriedly.  
  
"I wanted to hurt you. And the others...I shouldn't..." Riley closed his eyes, feeling the threat of tears come back.  
  
"It's okay, Riley. It's perfectly natural." Giles said, understandably. "But you have a soul now."  
  
"We can't really be sure." Wesley interrupted.  
  
"Shut up." Buffy barked at him.  
  
Angel gave Buffy a sympathetic look, which was returned by a glare.  
  
"Dawn..." Riley said suddenly.  
  
Buffy tensed and pushed Giles out the way, kneeling beside Riley. "What about Dawn?"  
  
Riley took one look at Buffy and began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."  
  
"What about Dawn?" Buffy asked desperately. "Riley!"  
  
"Shouldn't have been out so late, supposed to stay safe and I didn't mean to do it." Riley yelled.  
  
Buffy stopped breathing. "What?"  
  
"Her blood, oh God, her blood made my chest hurt." Riley said, looking away disgusted with himself. "What did it do to me?"  
  
"Her blood?" Wesley said, interestedly.  
  
Giles got up and ran to the phone. He saw the message bleeping and pressed it. Several frantic messages from Joyce about Dawn's disappearance followed by a final one.  
  
"I'm coming home, she must be there. Buffy please, look for her."  
  
After hearing her mother's voice, Buffy ran to the phone. "No..."  
  
"Buffy..." Giles said, feeling so helpless right now.  
  
"No! Riley...where's Dawn?" She screamed, running back in.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Riley cried, burying his face in the couch.  
  
Buffy stood there; not moving...only tears springing from frightened eyes.  
  
"Buffy, we don't know that..." Angel began.  
  
"She's dead, she's dead, she's dead." Riley muttered, as he continued crying.  
  
Buffy broke down again, falling to her knees. "No!"  
  
Angel threw Wes and Gunn a look and they all went into the kitchen, leaving Giles to comfort her.  
  
Riley just curled into a ball and cried softly, trying to make sense of what was happening to him.  
  
*****  
  
"You're late!"  
  
"M'not. Wasn't exactly given a written invitation ya know." Spike said, glaring at the vampire.  
  
"You are the last." The vampire said. "Join the ranks and I shall address you all."  
  
"Nah, sorry mate." Spike said, staking the vampire. "Here to run the show, not watch."  
  
He made his way into the next room, surprised at the thousands of other vampires that stood waiting.  
  
"Where's Benjamin?" One of them asked.  
  
"New vamp in charge. Me. Name's Spike. Heard of me?" Spike asked. He saw the disgusted faces of the vampires and grinned. "See ya have. Now listen up and listen good...'cause I ain't repeating myself. I seen her."  
  
A shocked silence fell upon the room.  
  
"I seen her and I know where she is."  
  
"Is she coming for us?" One of them asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Not a bleeding psychic." Spike snarled. "Only problem is, she's got humans protecting her...or guarding her."  
  
"Humans?"  
  
"The slayer."  
  
"Your good friend, the slayer?" Another asked.  
  
Spike snorted. "You're forgetting, dipshit. I have no chip to bother me now. Malaka saw to that. I'm fighting with her and I suggest you do too."  
  
The vampire nodded, backing down.  
  
"Now the plan's simple enough. Stay here, I'll go get her and then we take over the world. Questions?" Spike smiled at the silence. "Good."  
  
*****  
  
Anya pulled her car up on the sidewalk as Xander made his way down the street. As he saw her, he sighed.  
  
"I have to find him."  
  
"So he can try and kill you again?" Anya asked.  
  
"No...he might be hurt." Xander said.  
  
"And maybe not. Listen to me; we have to go to Buffy's. Now that Riley's safe, I'm sure Giles will make everyone look for Spike."  
  
Xander shook his head. "What if he's dead?"  
  
"Giles?"  
  
"Spike!"  
  
"Oh...I'm sure he's not. Come on. Car. Now." Anya commanded.  
  
Xander gave in and took the passenger seat. "We have to hurry."  
  
*****  
  
Wesley opened the door and let Xander and Anya inside, closing it behind him. "Are you alright, Xander?"  
  
Xander nodded. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
As he went to go into the living room, Wesley stopped him. "Wait, there's something important we need to tell you. Come in the kitchen."  
  
Xander and Anya followed Wesley into the kitchen where Gunn and Angel looked up at them, miserably.  
  
"Who died?" Xander asked, seriously.  
  
"Riley." Angel replied. "He's a vampire."  
  
Xander stepped back as it sunk in. "What?"  
  
"He has a soul...he's in there with Buffy and Giles." Angel said.  
  
"Did...did Spike do it?" Xander asked, talking through the large lump that was forming in his throat.  
  
"I don't think so. I didn't smell Spike on him. And I would know." Angel replied.  
  
"This isn't fair." Xander said, "Everyone's dying or missing and I can't handle this."  
  
"There's more." Wesley added. "Buffy's sister..."  
  
"Dawn?" Xander looked up, his eyes wide. "She's okay isn't she?"  
  
"She's dead, Xander." Wesley said, gently.  
  
"Oh God..." Xander fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. "No...she's with Joyce."  
  
"I'm sorry." Wesley said, not knowing what to say. Angel watched Xander with great sympathy. It wasn't fair the boy had to go through with this...that any of them did.  
  
"Who killed Dawn?" Anya asked, clutching her chest as it began to tighten.  
  
"Riley."  
  
With a fixated glare, Xander stood, grabbed the nearest wooden implement and stormed into the living room.  
  
"Xander, no!" Angel and Wesley cried, running after him.  
  
*****  
  
Angel threw his arms round the livid human, holding him back. Xander screamed and struggled but it was no use.  
  
"You bastard, you're going to die!" Xander yelled, trying to get away.  
  
Buffy stopped crying and looked up at Xander, tearfully. "Xander, please..."  
  
"Xander, calm down!" Giles said, his eyes red from tears he obviously could only show Buffy.  
  
Riley just sat there, watching Xander sadly, wishing for nothing more than the death he deserved.  
  
"He killed Dawn!" Xander yelled. "Let me go!"  
  
Buffy started crying again, burying her head in Giles chest.  
  
"Angel, please..." Giles begged.  
  
Angel nodded, and dragged the boy into the hall and upstairs.  
  
"No! Get off me! Let me go!" Xander screamed and kicked to no avail.  
  
Angel threw Xander in Buffy's room and shut the door behind them.  
  
"Get out my way!"  
  
"Calm down!" Angel said, sternly.  
  
"He killed Dawn!" Xander cried, hitting Angel as hard as he could.  
  
Angel didn't react, he just watched Xander with pity, unable to help. When Xander tried to hit him again, he grabbed his arms and pulled him into an embrace. Xander sobbed, giving up the fight and saying nothing while he thought of Dawn, Riley...and Spike.  
  
"Is he alive?" Xander whispered, quietly.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Spike. You'd know right?"  
  
"He's alive." Angel confirmed.  
  
"Angel...?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You can let go of me now, you're kinda freaking me out."  
  
Angel smiled and let him go. "Better?"  
  
"Yeah. But still want to kill him..."  
  
"So do I." Angel replied. "But you have to realise it wasn't his fault."  
  
"I don't care." Xander hissed. "He did it."  
  
"Just as someone did it to him." Angel added.  
  
"Who? Who killed Riley?" Xander asked, suddenly. "You said it wasn't Spike."  
  
"I'm pretty sure it wasn't. But as for who...I don't know."  
  
Xander sat on Buffy's bed and buried his head in his hands.  
  
"You're tired. Get some sleep." Angel suggested. "There's nothing we can do until the sun sets. As soon as it does, I'll go find Spike."  
  
Xander looked up hopefully. "You will?"  
  
"Yeah. But only if you rest, now." Angel demanded.  
  
"That's blackmail." Xander said, smiling.  
  
"But of the good kind." Angel laughed.  
  
Xander lay on top of Buffy's bed, kicking his shoes off. "You'll stay?"  
  
"If you want me to." Angel replied, slightly surprised.  
  
Xander just nodded, closing his eyes and thinking about the things he and Spike would do once things got back to normal.  
  
***** 


	2. Chapter 2

Buffy had managed to fall asleep in Giles' arms, after crying herself into exhaustion. Joyce had returned home and was in deep shock about the bad news. Willow and Cordelia had arrived to the news and Cordelia had simply stayed with Wesley and Gunn in the kitchen, trying to remember where things had got so out of control. Willow spoke to her friends sympathetically, but neither cried nor showed sign of distress. No one noticed. Giles carried Buffy upstairs and placed her on Joyce's bed, after learning Xander inhabited hers. Angel had gone downstairs once Xander fell asleep and did his best to control Riley's outbursts.  
  
What no one noticed, was that Willow stood back from the crowd, watching Angel and Riley intently. Every so often, Angel looked up, as if he sensed something, before returning to Riley.  
  
Time passed quickly and the sun set. Xander appeared at the door, waiting for Angel to notice him.  
  
"Xander. I'm going..." Angel said, quickly. "I'll go now."  
  
Xander nodded. "I'm going with you."  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"I am."  
  
"No..."  
  
"Try and stop me, deadboy." Xander said, his words sounding warmer than usual but just as stubborn. He wasn't backing down.  
  
"You shouldn't argue with me, boy!" Angel growled. "I don't know how Spike puts up with you. He should have ripped out your still beating heart and shown you what love really is a long time ago."  
  
Xander stepped back, desperately looking for a sign Angel was joking. "T...that's out of order."  
  
Angel smirked. "But there's still time. Lets go and look for Spike. Maybe I'll be in luck and he'll kill you there and then for my pleasure."  
  
"Stop it!" Xander yelled.  
  
Giles was there in a second. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing Rupert...we're just talking, isn't that right, Harris?"  
  
Xander looked fearfully at Giles.  
  
"Xander, get Buffy." Giles said.  
  
"Now why would you wanna do that?" Willow asked, walking over. "Angel's only playing, aren't you?"  
  
Angel faltered and looked at Xander and Giles. "What?"  
  
"What's going on?" Cordelia asked, walking in after hearing yells from the kitchen. "Why's every one looking at Angel?"  
  
"Uh...Spike...we're going to find Spike for Xander. And he's staying here. I don't want him to get hurt." Angel said, confusedly.  
  
"Sure about that?" Xander asked, angrily. "What about my still beating heart?"  
  
"Did I miss something?" Angel asked.  
  
"Obviously." Xander muttered.  
  
"Oh dear. I think this is maybe the effects we were worried about." Giles said.  
  
"Effects?" Xander asked.  
  
"The vampire effects? But they were supposed to stop after the spell." Cordelia reminded them.  
  
"Well, it obviously hasn't helped Spike. He's still out there...alive..." Xander said. "The spell didn't work...we didn't stop anything."  
  
"Of course we did!" Willow said, angrily. "Malaka is dead."  
  
"You don't know that." Giles said, suspiciously.  
  
"I just mean...she isn't coming here. We closed the hellmouth...sealed it shut. The effects are just...after effects, I'm sure." Willow explained.  
  
Giles nodded. He wasn't so sure anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Despite a growing fear of Angel, Xander convinced Giles that it was still important that they go to search for Spike.  
  
Angel convinced Xander to stay there, warning him of the possibility of a repeat occurrence of his earlier outburst.  
  
Xander watched miserably as Angel left, praying Spike would be okay. These days without him, not knowing if he was dead or alive had been the worst of his life. He couldn't imagine having to live the rest of his life like that.  
  
Willow returned to the corner of the room, eyes brighter than before. They seemed to be tinting themselves yellow as the night grew near.  
  
Xander sat on the stairs, watching the door, ignoring the conversations of the stressed and tired young adults in the other room.  
  
*****  
  
With Buffy and Joyce upstairs with Giles, Willow, Cordelia, Anya, Wesley and Gunn were left with Riley, who was sitting peaceably muttering to himself.  
  
Wesley watched him, wondering if Angel himself had been through such a period of confusion and mania. He noticed Riley kept throwing nervous looks at Willow, who was being uncharacteristically cold to everyone in the room.  
  
"Willow, a word, perhaps?" Wesley asked, hopefully.  
  
Willow nodded, as if she had expected the question and sauntered over to Wesley. As she passed Riley, a low growling emanated from the vampire's throat. Willow spun round and glared at Riley, who simply clutched his head and went back to muttering.  
  
A little on edge now, Wesley regarded Willow with caution as he spoke. "Are you alright? The spell hasn't had a bad effect, has it?"  
  
Cordelia casually leaned over to head what they were saying. She too had her suspicions about the redhead. She wanted nothing more the to take a little visit to her dormitory to find Willow's girlfriend.  
  
"Bad effect?" Willow asked, indifferently. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"You seem somewhat...different." Wesley stated.  
  
Willow simply smiled coyly. "You don't like me anymore...uh, Wesley?"  
  
Wesley frowned. She seemed to be having a hard time remembering names. On her arrival, she'd forgotten Buffy's name entirely and had called Xander, Alexander. Something was very wrong. "No, no...that's not it. Just worried, that's all."  
  
Willow smiled and ran her finger down Wesley's chest. "That's okay then."  
  
"Whoa! Enough with the grossing me out." Cordelia said, diving forward to yank Wesley away from Willow. "You have a girlfriend, remember? If she's still alive that is."  
  
"Cordelia? What's that supposed to mean?" Wesley asked, quickly.  
  
"Willow's acting strange. We all know it. Her eyes are glowing a weird yellow colour and just because Buffy's boyfriend ate her little sister does *not* mean we shouldn't find out what the hell is going on." Cordelia snapped.  
  
"Cordelia! Keep it down." Wesley hissed.  
  
Riley began to mutter loudly about Dawn and Gunn sighed, walking over to calm him down.  
  
"Come on Willow. What is it?" Cordelia asked. "The spell make you evil?"  
  
Willow just smiled, unfazed. "Shhh, someone's at the door."  
  
*****  
  
Xander jumped at the knock and leapt off the stairs, opening the door as fast as he could.  
  
"Spike!"  
  
A cocky smile from the vampire was all it took. Xander threw his arms around him, not even stopping to check to see if Spike was still evil. Spike was all that mattered.  
  
"All right, all right. Lemme in already. Got someone I need to see." Spike said, his old tone returning to his voice.  
  
Xander couldn't contain his relief. He stepped back, letting Spike enter, a thousand questions to ask.  
  
Spike walked into the room and stared directly at Willow.  
  
She stared back, a small smile playing upon her lips.  
  
"I'd love to stay." Spike said, his face morphing. "But I only popped in for tea. Then me and her have important things to do."  
  
Riley stood, all traces of his pain and fear gone. He stood with Spike, an evil glint in his eyes. "Time to play?" He asked, Willow.  
  
Willow grinned. "Powers not strong enough yet. Haveta watch."  
  
Spike smirked in return. "Sounds good to me."  
  
Wesley stepped back, holding out his arm to warn Cordelia and Anya back. Gunn moved away from Riley and Spike, nearing the door where Xander stood, a confused and worried look on his face.  
  
"Spike? What's going on?" He asked, nervously.  
  
Spike turned to his lover and walked over as if to embrace him.  
  
"Xander, stay back! He's not the Spike you know." Wesley warned.  
  
Still in his vampire visage, Spike cocked his head at Xander. "Dontcha love me?"  
  
With tears threatening his already sore eyes, Xander thrust out a crucifix. "Always."  
  
Growling, Spike backed away, furious.  
  
"Buffy!" Xander yelled, hoping she wasn't too upset to care about the fate of her friends.  
  
"Oh." Willow whined. "Now the slayer's going to ruin all our fun."  
  
Riley moved beside Willow, watching her with awe. "I'll kill her and present her head to you."  
  
"Her time will come when I am strong again. Take me to the others." Willow said to the vampire's.  
  
Spike lifted a nearby chair and threw it through the living room window. Riley took Willow's hand and they were out the window as Buffy appeared at the foot of the stairs.  
  
Xander watched the window in utter shock. Spike was going to kill him. Would have if he hadn't reacted fast enough. With a crushing feeling in his chest that took his legs from under him, he realised he'd lost his Spike for good.  
  
*****  
  
"I think we can safely say Willow is possessed." Cordelia said, flatly. "I knew something was wrong."  
  
"What's happened?" Giles asked, running down the stairs. "We heard a crash..."  
  
"Willow is Malaka." Xander muttered, sitting on the floor. "Her and Spike just left with Riley, who seems to have lost his soul. All in all it's turning out to be a good day, don't you think?"  
  
"Willow's..." Giles broke off. "I don't understand."  
  
"She was acting very strange." Wesley commented. "Since the spell in fact."  
  
"Giles, didn't you say Malaka would possess the nearest most powerful human she could when she arrived?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, but she never arrived. We stopped it. The spell was supposed to..." Giles began.  
  
"But perhaps it was the spell that allowed Malaka to break through. Maybe that's the loop hole in the prophecy." Wesley suggested.  
  
"Loop hole?" Gunn asked, frowning.  
  
"There's always a loop hole." Buffy muttered. "Fine. So what? I have to kill Willow now to stop her?"  
  
"No, there must be a way to kill Malaka without harming Willow." Giles said.  
  
"Why bother? Willow's gone. Spike's gone. Dawn's gone. Riley's gone. Hell, I bet Angel's next, he's a vampire after all. Soon as I can get the strength to stand up, I'm gone." Xander said, coldly. "Just kill them all. Before they kill all of you."  
  
Buffy said, nothing, her jaw clenched and her eyes focusing ahead. She pushed every bit of feeling she had as deep as she could. She needed to be the slayer. Not Buffy, she was the slayer. And slayers don't cry.  
  
"We need to find Angel before he becomes like them." Cordelia pointed out. "We lose him and we lose the only other superhero on our side. And as much as Buffy can kick ass, she needs back up."  
  
"Spike's never coming back." Xander said to no one in particular.  
  
"Wait...that's not necessarily true." Giles said, "I'll be right back."  
  
Giles walked out the living room and bumped into Anya who was looking for him.  
  
"Where are you going?" Anya asked, worriedly.  
  
"I need to get a book, I'll be right back. How's Joyce?" He asked.  
  
"Crying. A lot. I'm worried, Giles. Why does she keep crying?"  
  
"Not now, Anya. She just needs you to be there for her right now. We have to solve this before any more people die." Giles explained.  
  
"You won't die, will you?" Anya asked.  
  
"I hope not." Giles sighed, kissing her forehead. "I'll be right back. Take care of her for me."  
  
Anya nodded. "Okay. Be careful. And don't die!" She called out as the door shut.  
  
*****  
  
"I hate this. I hate waiting. We need to get out there and kill all the vamps. Then maybe we can work on your friend, Willow." Gunn said, impatiently.  
  
Xander glared at him.  
  
"What?" Gunn asked. "Oh right, I meant the bad vamps. Not your friend vamp. Not Angel neither. Or the crazy one."  
  
"His name's Riley." Xander hissed.  
  
"Hey, don't get pissy with me." Gunn protested.  
  
"Stop it, the both of you." Cordelia chastised. "Giles has a plan. Well, he has an idea. We'll hear him out, then work out what to do. Maybe he's found a way to recite a spell and then 'poof', no Malaka."  
  
"...Tara." Xander said suddenly. "If Malaka's taken over Willow, what's happened to Tara?"  
  
Cordelia looked down. "I don't think she's alive. I mean, when I went to Willow's dorm, Willow wouldn't let me in. And she told me Tara was out, but she was acting really weird."  
  
"Still, we should find out, in case." Wesley argued. "Cordelia, you could go back and search the dormitory."  
  
"Nu-uh. Not on my own." She argued.  
  
"Gunn, will you?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on Cordy." Gunn said, softly.  
  
As they walked out, Xander grabbed Gunn's trouser leg and looked up as the young man stopped. "Hey...I'm sorry."  
  
"No worries, man." Gunn said, sympathetically. "I know what you're going through."  
  
Xander nodded and let him go, returning his head to his hands.  
  
******  
  
"Angel is a bastard. Angel is a bastard. Angel is a bastard." Lindsey chanted as he walked down the street. "Alone in a weird hellmouth town, on my own, used like a whore, left in a motel room, ignored for days...Angel is a bastard."  
  
*****  
  
Angel frowned as he picked up his childe's scent. He'd been looking all over, but everywhere he went, he'd been two steps behind him. But now he could smell him...  
  
He took off after it.  
  
Stepping out from the corner he stood behind, Angel frowned as he saw Willow, Riley and Spike together.  
  
"Spike?" Angel asked, hoping the younger vampire had regained his senses.  
  
"Hello Angelus." Willow smirked. "You've been looking for Spike all this time? I found him. And now I found you."  
  
Angel grinned. "You sure have. Now how about I escort you to where you're going. Wouldn't want the slayer on your back."  
  
Spike growled. "Was doing a good enough job, myself, mate."  
  
"Spike, you never were much good at this, why don't you step back and let me handle it." Angel said, angrily.  
  
Spike stepped back, unwillingly. "Stop using that Sire mumbo jumbo on me!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Malaka, it's been a while since he was last educated in respecting his elders." Angel offered.  
  
"I understand." Willow said, nodding emotionless. "You must not fight over me. Until I am able to regain my strength, I shall need protection from both of you." She glanced at Riley and smiled, seductively. "All three of you."  
  
Willow paused suddenly. "There's a human approaching. You haven't fed on one for so long, Angelus. Take him."  
  
Angel smirked. "As you wish."  
  
*****  
  
"Angel is a bastard. Angel is a bastard. Angel is a..." Lindsey stopped dead as he turned the corner. "Angel."  
  
*****  
  
"It's locked." Cordelia said flatly. "How are we supposed to..." She broke off as Gunn pulled out a couple of metal bits and placed them skilfully into the lock.  
  
"Not a word." Gunn warned her. "I had to do something for fun when I was a kid."  
  
"Nice idea of fun ya got there." Cordelia said.  
  
"Hey, it's come in handy hasn't it?" Gunn asked, swinging the door open.  
  
They walked in, carefully, Cordelia practically clutching Gunn's arm as they went.  
  
Cordelia sighed with relief as she saw Tara, resting on the bed, her back to them. She walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder, to wake her.  
  
Tara's body fell onto her back, revealing her abnormally pale face.  
  
Screaming, Cordelia jolted away. "Oh God."  
  
"I guess you were right after all." Gunn said. "Looks like she suffocated."  
  
"We should get back, now." Cordelia said, dragging Gunn out the room.  
  
"What about her?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Leave her. We can't do anything right now."  
  
*****  
  
Lindsey waited awkwardly for Angel to pretend to be angry and tell him to 'leave town.' But the look on Angel's face told him Angel's wasn't exactly planning on lying to his friends anymore.  
  
Lindsey wondered if maybe they'd finally be able to stop lying to everyone.  
  
"What perfect timing." Angel said, cocking his head. "I was just thinking about you."  
  
"Uh...right. You want me to leave town?" Lindsey asked, getting a little nervous at the way Angel was acting.  
  
"No, I want you to stay." Angel smiled. "Stay with me, forever."  
  
Lindsey laughed, uncomfortably. "Right. You gonna introduce me to your friends?"  
  
"No." Angel said, getting closer. "You'll only forget them."  
  
Lindsey frowned. "Huh?"  
  
Angel vamped out. "This might be a little traumatic. I doubt you'll need to know their names once I'm done with you."  
  
Lindsey stepped back. "Angel?"  
  
Angel just smirked.  
  
Lindsey cast a glance at the other two, before bolting.  
  
Angel turned around to look at Willow. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Take your time, ponce." Spike muttered as Angel tracked the fleeting lawyer.  
  
*****  
  
Lindsey knew he'd never outrun Angel. His best chance was getting inside someone's home, but he knew no one would open their door fast enough. He searched for a crowded place hoping that would protect him well enough.  
  
As he turned down the darkened street, Angel following him at an obviously slow speed, he heard loud music and headed towards it.  
  
Slipping inside the club, Lindsey weaved his way in and out of the mass of kids dancing and looked around for signs of the vampire.  
  
Starting to breathe easy, he turned around to walk further into the club, but someone blocked his way.  
  
"Angel..."  
  
A strong hand grabbed Lindsey's arm. "Why'd you run, Linds?" Angel asked, hurtfully. "You afraid of me?"  
  
"You're Angelus." Lindsey hissed.  
  
"No, no I'm not..." Angel smiled. "I'm me, Lindsey. You know I'd never hurt you."  
  
"Then why are you crushing my arm?" Lindsey asked, glaring at the vampire.  
  
Angel chuckled.  
  
"You're not going to kill me here with all these people." Lindsey told him.  
  
"You're right. I'm not." Angel said, seriously, before dragging Lindsey out the club by his arm. "Make a sound and I'll snap the neck of anyone who tries to help you."  
  
Lindsey was ready to try it anyway, but the pain in his arm where Angel was squeezing it so hard he feared the bone would shatter, was becoming unbearable and it was all he could do not to cry out in pain.  
  
Instead of taking Lindsey into the alley and killing him, there, Angel dragged him down the street, heading back to the motel.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Lindsey asked, half-angry, half-terrified.  
  
"You'll see." Angel smirked.  
  
*****  
  
"Xander, you need to eat something." Wesley said, kneeling beside the boy. "None of us have had any rest or nourishment for sometime and we need it, or when the time comes to fight, we won't win."  
  
"We won't win anyway." Xander said, flatly.  
  
"We must be positive." Wesley said, offering the sandwich to him again.  
  
"I don't want to eat." Xander said, "Leave me alone."  
  
Wesley sighed and placed it by Xander's side, before getting up and going back to where he'd been standing for hours.  
  
Anya and Joyce were still upstairs and the two men were waiting for Giles to return.  
  
At the sound of his car, Wesley ran to the door and opened it. "What took you so long?"  
  
"I apologise. It took me a while to find the right book." Giles explained. He walked into the living room and placed the book down onto the coffee table. He sat on the couch with Wesley and looked at the page he was interested in. "Now, I think you were right earlier, about the loop hole in the prophecy. Just like when the Master was prophesised to rise and the only reason he did was because Buffy went down there to fight him, thus giving him the power to escape, this loop hole is a mistake on our part."  
  
"I see." Wesley said, frowning.  
  
"The hellmouth was closed and there was no way Malaka would have escaped without a great surge of power." Giles explained.  
  
"From the spell..." Wesley realised.  
  
"Of course. Malaka was realised and quickly took over the first powerful human she could find."  
  
"Willow." Wesley nodded.  
  
"Now, from what this book tells us, Malaka is stuck in a human body now. She is unable to use her powers because it is not her body. As time goes by, she'll gain more control over the body, and will gradually build up her power, until she's too strong for any of us to fight."  
  
"So, Willow is still in there, somewhere?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe so. They're co-habiting the body. That's why Malaka was having trouble with names earlier. She has access to Willow's memories, but they are not hers. And over time, each side will poison the other."  
  
"Meaning?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Willow's having an affect on Malaka, Malaka's having an affect on Willow." Giles said.  
  
"You mean, even if we do get Willow back, she's gonna be evil?" Xander asked, from across the room.  
  
Giles sighed. "I don't know, Xander. All I know is that slowly Malaka is pushing Willow deeper down, taking control. I'm sure Willow is doing her best to fight for control too, but it must be very difficult for her."  
  
"Would she have seen the things Malaka has done?" Xander asked.  
  
"I don't know." Giles said. "Its possible."  
  
"If Tara's dead, what if Willow won't fight anymore? She'll give up and..." Xander began.  
  
"We can only pray that is not the case." Giles interrupted.  
  
"So, her powers will grow over time." Wesley said. "She has no powers now, you say?"  
  
"She wouldn't have had any at first, whether she has since gained some, I don't know." Giles replied.  
  
"Then why all the strange goings on. Why are the vampires acting differently?" Wesley asked.  
  
"I don't believe they are controlled by her. Just the influence of her presence." Giles told him.  
  
Wesley frowned. "So remove her influence and they will all return to normal?"  
  
"I suppose so." Giles said. "After all, Angel became violent towards Xander when Willow was present. Riley seemingly lost his soul while she was here..."  
  
"But before she arrived? Angel was able to control Spike. And the bite marks..." Wesley asked, confused.  
  
"Signs of the upcoming arrival." Giles said. "Now she's here, it's becoming more powerful and more frequent."  
  
"Spike seems to have become...violent, permanently." Wesley said quietly.  
  
"Yes, I believe all the vampires may have. But not permanently. Without Malaka's influence, they would simply revert back to normal." Giles told him.  
  
"But what about Angel?" Wesley argued. "He only acted that way for a short period of time, even when Willow was present. And Riley...he only became like Spike before they all left."  
  
"It has to be the souls. I can't say for sure, but maybe the souls are putting up a stronger resistance to Malaka's influence." Giles said.  
  
"Then we need to give Spike a soul!" Xander said, standing up. "It'll make him better again, won't it?"  
  
"Xander..." Giles started.  
  
"No! We'll do it and he'll come home and..."  
  
"Xander! It may not help him while he's so close to Malaka." Giles pointed out. "And even if it did, you saw the way Riley was acting after receiving a soul. I assume Angel was the same when he received his. Would you wish that upon Spike at such a time?"  
  
Xander stayed silent.  
  
"Not to mention that it wouldn't be Spike anymore. He'd be very different." Giles added.  
  
Xander sank back down and looked away. "Is Willow a vampire?" He asked, softly.  
  
Giles frowned. "I'm not sure. I don't believe so. She's walked in the sun since the spell and she hasn't exhibited any vampirism. But..." He scanned the book for more information before settling on a paragraph. "It says that as Malaka's influence grows, the body and mind will slowly become its true form."  
  
"What's that?" Xander asked.  
  
"A pure vampire. A demon." Giles answered. "If we don't find a solution quickly, Willow will become a pure demon and we'll never get her back."  
  
*****  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Lindsey demanded, trying to stop his voice from shaking as he was dragged roughly by his aching arm. He looked ahead, trying to remember if he'd seen the road before. He realised what lay ahead.  
  
The motel. That was good, right? Angel was probably just teasing him because he'd told Lindsey to stay in there; this was just some kind of prank.  
  
That or Angelus was going to...  
  
Lindsey suddenly felt very sick.  
  
Angel noticed the strong smell of fear suddenly emitting from the lawyer and smirked.  
  
They arrived at the motel and Angel kicked open the door, throwing Lindsey in and shutting the door behind them.  
  
Lindsey stood up and backed away from Angel. "Look, if you want me to leave, I'll go."  
  
"I don't want you to go anywhere, lover." Angel said, his hands reaching for his zipper. "I told you I wanted you to stay with me forever. And you will."  
  
"What the hells going on? How did you lose your soul?" Lindsey demanded, trying to keep his cool but failing miserably.  
  
"Who said I did?" Angel asked.  
  
*****  
  
"She's dead." Cordelia announced sadly and she was let back into Buffy's house.  
  
Her and Gunn walked in, joining Wesley, Giles and Xander.  
  
"Tara...?" Xander looked up, eyes full of pain. "Willow did it?"  
  
Cordelia bit her lip and nodded. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be. My boyfriend wants to kill me; Willow's killed her girlfriend. Riley's killed his girlfriend's sister. It seems to me this is going to be a normal occurrence." Xander said, dryly.  
  
"Not if we find a way to stop all of this." Giles said.  
  
"You got a plan?" Gunn asked him.  
  
"Not yet. But at least we know more about Malaka and her powers now." Giles said.  
  
"Then you wanna fill us in?" Gunn asked.  
  
*****  
  
"Angel, this isn't funny. If you're messing with me..." Lindsey warned.  
  
"Oh, I'm not, trust me." Angel smirked.  
  
"W...what are you going do?" Lindsey asked, trying not to sound too pathetic.  
  
"Gonna make you mine." Angel told him. "Claim you and turn you."  
  
"And if I don't want to?" Lindsey asked.  
  
Angel laughed. "You actually think you have a choice in the matter?"  
  
Lindsey looked around, desperate for another way out. He didn't fancy his chances against a vampire.  
  
"I'll make it real simple for you. You get on the bed and I won't hurt you. Much." Angel offered.  
  
Lindsey dove for the bedside table and opened the drawer, grabbing his stake. But before he could even try and use it, Angel was on his back and crushing his wrist.  
  
Lindsey dropped the stake and cried out in pain. He was lifted up and thrown on the bed, his pants being torn from him before he could struggle.  
  
Angel's face was twisted and fixated, to the point that Lindsey didn't even recognise him.  
  
"Angel, please...don't..." Lindsey cried out hoarsely.  
  
Angel stopped and looked at Lindsey, frowning. He seemed to go blank for a moment before registering who it was beneath him. "Oh God, Lindsey...what...what happened?"  
  
Lindsey flinched away from Angel's helping hand.  
  
"What's going on? Who did this?" Angel asked. He knew from the position they were both in that it didn't look good for him, but he couldn't quite bring himself to believe that he'd done this to Lindsey. To anybody.  
  
"Angel?" Lindsey asked, carefully.  
  
"Not again. Oh God..." Angel got off the bed and did his zipper back up. He went to leave.  
  
"What's going on?" Lindsey demanded, almost in tears. "Why are you doing this to me?"  
  
With a pained look, Angel answered simply. "Stay away from me."  
  
*****  
  
"Angel's taking too long. Why's he taking this long?" Xander demanded.  
  
"Sun's up soon. If he doesn't get back..." Buffy said, walking in.  
  
"How's your mother doing?" Wesley asked.  
  
Buffy remained completely impassive. "Fine."  
  
Nodding with understanding, Wesley returned to the books.  
  
"If Angel doesn't come back, we'll assume he's one of them. I'll find them while it's light out and kill them all." Buffy said.  
  
"Not Spike." Xander said, stubbornly.  
  
"You said it yourself, he's that way permanently." Buffy pointed out.  
  
"Giles says..." Xander began.  
  
"That might not be true." Giles finished. "The only thing we need to concentrate on is killing Malaka."  
  
"No!" Xander yelled. "That's Willow you're talking about. Buffy, if you touch her I swear I'll kill you."  
  
"Xander, calm down. We'll do everything we can so that it doesn't come to that." Giles said.  
  
Buffy spun around as she heard a bang at the door.  
  
She frowned as she saw Angel standing there, his eyes filled with hurt as he said softly, "Help me."  
  
*****  
  
Buffy led Angel into the living room where everyone watched with interest.  
  
Xander stood quickly and pushed past Buffy. "Did you find Spike? He came here and took willow because she's Malaka and Riley went with them..."  
  
Angel nodded, not looking at any of them.  
  
"Xander, let him speak. Something's wrong with him." Buffy said, pushing Xander out the way. "Well?"  
  
"I hurt him...I didn't mean to, oh God...I was going to..." Angel broke off.  
  
"Who?" Buffy demanded.  
  
"Buffy, stop being an 'Uber Bitch' and let him talk." Cordelia complained. She sat beside Angel who flinched away from her. "Angel? Tell us what happened."  
  
"I was fine and then Willow and Spike and Riley were there and then it went kinda blank but I woke up and I was hurting him, I was going to kill him...and worse. I was going to do it and then I remembered who I was and what was going on, and he was so afraid of me and I tried to make it better but I can't be around humans right now...I couldn't control myself..."  
  
"Angel! Stop it, man! We're not getting a word of this." Gunn said. "Slow it down."  
  
"You said you hurt someone?" Giles asked. "Do you know this person?"  
  
"Spike?" Xander asked.  
  
Angel shook his head.  
  
"Riley?" Buffy asked.  
  
"No." Angel replied. "It was no one. I mean, it was someone. But no one I know. You know. None of us know him."  
  
"You're lying." Cordelia said. "I always know you're lying because you have that 'I just ran over your puppy dog' look on your face. Who was it Angel?"  
  
"I don't know!" Angel yelled. "Stay away from me, all of you or I'll do the same to you." He buried his head in his hands, mumbling to himself.  
  
"This just proves my theory." Giles said. "Angel's soul is protecting him from Malaka's influence, but it's not entirely effective. It doesn't seem to last very long. How long would you say it lasted, Angel? And was Malaka near when you came to your senses?"  
  
Angel looked at Giles. "I...don't remember much. She wasn't there. She went with Spike and Riley somewhere. I don't know how long..."  
  
"It's alright." Wesley said, "At least we know what to expect now."  
  
"Angel, this guy you beat up...he's okay, right?" Gunn asked. "Need a hospital or anything?"  
  
Angel felt his chest crushing at the words. "He's okay, I think. I mean...he is. I didn't do anything. His arm...I hurt his arm."  
  
"Was he...okay when you left?" Cordelia asked. "I mean, traumatised or anything?"  
  
As she said that one word, a memory came flashing back of his earlier death threat.  
  
//This might be a little traumatic. I doubt you'll need to know their names once I'm done with you.//  
  
Clenching his eyes shut, he stood. "I should leave for LA."  
  
"What? Now?" Gunn asked. "Sun's almost up."  
  
"I don't care, I have to be away. Far away." Angel said.  
  
"Why?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I could be him again. Any minute now I could be him and kill you all." Angel said.  
  
"Angelus?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, it wasn't him. It was me. But not me. But it wasn't Angelus. I still had my soul, but it was as if my soul went dark. It became evil and I wanted to hurt Lin..." Angel broke off guiltily.  
  
"Lindsey?" Cordelia asked, incredulously.  
  
"As in, lawyer boy?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Who's Lindsey?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You should have killed him when you had the chance." Gunn commented.  
  
"I don't understand. Lindsey's here?" Wesley asked. "Lindsey McDonald?"  
  
"You told him to leave, Angel. Why didn't he leave?" Cordelia asked. "Better yet, why didn't you tell us who it was?"  
  
Angel said nothing.  
  
"No you don't, mister! Out with it." She insisted before gasping. "You and him! Oh my God, you've been sleeping with him, haven't you?"  
  
"Cordelia, that's a rather big assumption, don't you think?" Wesley asked her.  
  
"Who's Lindsey?" Buffy asked again.  
  
"Oh come on, they've fancied each other for ages! You two have finally got it on haven't you?" Cordelia asked. "And you hurt him!"  
  
Angel winced. "I didn't mean to, it wasn't my fault. I told him to stay in the motel room..."  
  
"Angel's gay?" Xander asked suddenly.  
  
"Who's Lindsey?" Buffy asked, impatiently.  
  
"You...and Lindsey?" Wesley asked, going pale.  
  
"As in...worst enemy Lindsey, the lawyer who brought back Darla and tried to kill you, Lindsey?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Thank you!" Buffy said, finally knowing who they were talking about.  
  
"I never realised he was gay..." Xander muttered.  
  
"Can we focus here?" Angel asked, annoyed. "I'm too dangerous to be around. I should go back to LA."  
  
"But we need you!" Cordelia complained. "You and Buffy have to save the day. We'd all love to volunteer but we're all lacking in the brawn department."  
  
"I can do it alone." Buffy told them.  
  
"But Angel's a vampire. On our side. He'll know them better than anyone. He'll be an important ally. We can't do it without him." Wesley told her.  
  
"And he's gay..."  
  
"So are you!" Buffy shot at Xander.  
  
"Yeah, but...if I'd had known Angel was..." Xander started.  
  
"Don't go there!" Buffy warned.  
  
"We need to find this Lindsey and make sure he's okay." Giles said. "Where did you leave him, Angel?"  
  
"The motel...room 42." Angel said. "But I can't be here..."  
  
"Stop whining." Buffy moaned.  
  
"Buffy, don't you think you're being a little harsh?" Giles asked.  
  
"He's upset because he hurt his boyfriend, fine. Bigger things have happened and you don't see me worrying about it. We're making sacrifices." Buffy explained.  
  
"Not our compassion." Giles told her.  
  
She just looked away.  
  
"I'll drive to the motel and find him. Some assistance?" Giles asked.  
  
Wesley and Cordelia went with him, leaving Angel with Buffy, Xander and Gunn.  
  
*****  
  
As Giles' car pulled back up, Angel stood nervously. "I shouldn't be here straight away. I'll wait upstairs."  
  
Before anyone could argue, he'd bolted upstairs.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes as Xander opened the door, watching as Giles and Wesley led Lindsey to the couch.  
  
He wasn't hurt exactly. They'd done an armature-bandaging job on his arm in case it was broken, but it was simply shock that had weakened him.  
  
"Lindsey, this is Buffy, Xander and Gunn." Cordelia introduced. "Where's Angel?"  
  
"Is he okay?" Lindsey asked. "They explained what happened...he's not committing suicide or anything?"  
  
Buffy snorted. "You must know Angel pretty well. He ran upstairs a moment ago."  
  
"I'll go talk to him." Xander said  
  
"Shouldn't I do that?" Lindsey asked.  
  
"Let me see if he's okay first." Xander suggested. "I'll be right back."  
  
*****  
  
Xander walked in Buffy's room slowly and saw Angel sitting on her bed.  
  
Angel looked up, confused to see Xander there. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to comfort you." Xander said, awkwardly, sitting next to Angel on the bed.  
  
"You don't hate me?"  
  
"Nah. Well, no more than usual." Xander said, light heartedly. "You're...not that bad."  
  
Angel smiled, gently, before looking away.  
  
Xander frowned. "You think I should hate you?"  
  
"Xander...I tried to kill you." Angel said, at a loss for how to explain how bad he felt.  
  
"Well, don't worry about it. I'm getting used to it." Xander said. "And you didn't try to...you were going to?"  
  
"I don't know...maybe." Angel replied.  
  
"Everyone makes mistakes." Xander said. "Well, not me. I've never done anything bad that jeopardized my friends lives." He grinned, then paused. "Okay, well, maybe there was that time I made Amy do a love spell that got every woman in Sunnydale to love me. In fact, I remember you tried to kill me on that day too."  
  
Angel smiled.  
  
"Killing me's funny?" Xander asked, with mock hurt.  
  
"No! I just remember that Dru was affected too. She saved your life." Angel said.  
  
Xander snorted. "And tried to turn me."  
  
"I'm dangerous Xander. It's not only Angelus anymore. Malaka can make me..."  
  
"She can't make you do anything. It's willpower, man. You have it...so use it." Xander said, standing up. "You're my last hope of getting Spike back. You may hate him, but he's everything to me."  
  
Angel nodded. "I understand that."  
  
"That guy downstairs, he's your everything?" Xander asked.  
  
Angel frowned. "No, he's just...we only..."  
  
Xander smiled knowingly as Angel stopped mid sentence.  
  
"He'll hate me."  
  
"Do I hate you?" Xander asked. "Much?"  
  
Angel laughed. "It's different."  
  
"He doesn't hate you, he worried about you. But you've gotta face him soon." Xander warned.  
  
"Xander, wait." Angel called. "I don't hate Spike. I'd never hate him. We fight and I might not be there for him but he is my childe and that means a lot to me."  
  
Xander smiled. "I think he feels exactly the same way. The only reason he's such a jerk sometimes, is because...well, he's Spike. But I think he's kinda angry you're into everyone but him. Buffy, Drusilla..."  
  
"Darla, Lindsey..." Angel added with a sigh. "We'll get him back."  
  
"We better." Xander said. "'Cause when we do you're going to apologise to him. I want full blown make-up session. That's *make-up* not *make-out* is that clear?"  
  
"Clear." Angel smiled.  
  
"You have ten minutes of brooding, then I want you downstairs." Xander said.  
  
"Alright." Angel said, nervously.  
  
*****  
  
Willow watched the masses with an evil smile. They talked and argued, oblivious to who was in their presence.  
  
Spike went to holler at them all, but Willow stopped him, stepping forward onto the manmade platform.  
  
She stood there, watching them all.  
  
A sudden hush crept across the room and they looked at her in awe. Spike smirked and stood to her side, Riley taking the other.  
  
"The world is not as it should be." She said, suddenly. "You and your ancestors have failed to reclaim our world from the humans. But the time has come to change that. Our numbers will grow and I shall destroy anything that stands in our way."  
  
A cheer erupted from the masses.  
  
"Until I am at full strength, you will go out and create more of your kind." Willow said. "Our only worry is the slayer. I myself have failed because a slayer before, I won't allow that kind of mistake again."  
  
Spike smirked. Those words could have been his own.  
  
*****  
  
"What I don't understand is, why Spike seemed so ready to obey Willow?" Giles said. "It must be nature to them."  
  
"Perhaps it's similar to the childer obeying their sires phenomenon." Wesley mused.  
  
They all stopped talking as Xander appeared at the doorway.  
  
Lindsey edged on his seat. "What happened?"  
  
"He's pretty upset." Xander said. "He thinks you hate him."  
  
"He's right about that." Gunn said. "I don't know why we're looking after the little traitor when we should be sending him packing back to Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Charles, please." Wesley chastised. "Xander, perhaps he should come down...or better yet, Lindsey go and talk to him. I can't begin to imagine what you two have going on between you, but if you insist upon a relationship, then you could at least talk it over. I assure you, you're quite safe with Angel. So long as Malaka doesn't appear."  
  
"Thanks." Lindsey said, dryly. "That's reassuring."  
  
"I'll watch them." Xander offered.  
  
Buffy moaned as Xander led Lindsey upstairs. "Why aren't we doing anything? Malaka has to be stopped now."  
  
"Buffy, I understand the need for quick action, but we are rather lost as to a way of stopping her." Giles explained.  
  
"Killing all the vampires is a good start." Buffy replied.  
  
"I'm with the slayer." Gunn pointed out. "Less vamps on the demon's side, the better."  
  
"I can't help but feel we need more help." Wesley said suddenly. "In the form of a slayer?"  
  
"No way!" Buffy yelled. "She's not coming anywhere near us!"  
  
"I know you've had trouble in the past..." Wesley began.  
  
"I thought you'd sort of made your peace." Cordelia said to Buffy. "Not that I care, Faith should rot in jail."  
  
"I was tortured by her and I can find it in my heart to forgive her just long enough for her to help us." Wesley argued.  
  
"We don't need more help." Giles said. "We need answers. And the books say nothing. I think perhaps we need the watchers council's resources for this one."  
  
Wesley hesitated, before nodding. "You may be right."  
  
*****  
  
Angel's head shot up as Lindsey knocked and entered. He was so nervous he almost fell off the bed, trying to get up.  
  
Lindsey half-smiled. "Hey."  
  
Xander watched them both, before speaking. "I'll be right outside."  
  
"Thanks." Lindsey said, waiting for the door to shut. "Look, I know you feel bad, but just don't okay? What happened, happened. And I don't want it to ruin anything, you got that?"  
  
"I am so sorry, Lindsey, you're the last person I'd want to hurt." Angel said, desperately. "Don't pretend that's it's all okay. You know what I was going to do to you..."  
  
"Going to do. As in...didn't do. And didn't mean to do." Lindsey said. "Besides, I don't think we have much time before your friends think we've killed each other. Think we can be quiet?"  
  
Angel looked at Lindsey in astonishment. "But..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Lindsey, I just tried to rape you and you want to have sex in my ex's bedroom?" Angel asked.  
  
Lindsey grinned, cockily "Oh come on, tell me it doesn't sound like fun to you?"  
  
"Don't you care? What I did to you?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel, you're not understanding me." Lindsey sighed. "Firstly, it wasn't you. Secondly, nothing actually happened. And thirdly, if you want me to be honest, yeah I was terrified and I don't think I'll ever look at you quite the same way again, but I don't want my last memory of you to be that one so please make it go away and replace it with a better one."  
  
Angel wasn't sure how to take the forgiveness, so Lindsey stepped forward and kissed him, running his hands up Angel's chest.  
  
Angel pulled away. "But my ex..."  
  
"I can't move anywhere else, I want you now." Lindsey said.  
  
Angel looked at Buffy's bed, torn. "But Xander's right outside."  
  
"And he's quite welcome to join us if he wants to, now do me a favour and pretend you want me." Lindsey said.  
  
"Oh God, Lindsey, how could you say that? Of course I want you. Always have always will."  
  
Lindsey chuckled. "You're making me cry, really. Now can we do naughty things on the bed of your ex-girlfriend's?"  
  
Angel smiled and nodded, capturing Lindsey's lips with another kiss.  
  
*****  
  
Xander sat opposite Buffy's door, his back against the wall, watching the room sadly. If he ever got Spike back, he was gonna stay in bed all day every day and never let the vampire out his site again.  
  
At the sound of Lindsey, moaning, he got up and went back downstairs.  
  
*****  
  
"We need to take care of the slayer." Willow said to Spike, quietly. "I want to do it myself, but while I'm so weak, I'm vulnerable. She needs to be out of the picture as soon as possible."  
  
Spike nodded. "I'll kill her myself."  
  
"Go with Riley and a large group of the best here. Kill anyone who gets in your way, but I want the slayer dead."  
  
Spike smirked. "My pleasure."  
  
"And Spike...find Angelus. I want him here. I think perhaps that soul of his is being a little resistant. Force him here if you have to, but he will be on our side." Willow promised.  
  
Not so pleased at this request, Spike simply nodded and left, Riley following him.  
  
"We going to kill them all?" Riley asked.  
  
"Every last one of them." Spike sneered.  
  
*****  
  
Spike looked over the large crowd of vampires and began to send a few of them away, looking out for the *real* fighters. This was going to be it. He was going to kill the slayer once and for all. And oh, how he'd enjoy killing Xander. Slowly, painfully and definitely pleasurably...for him of course.  
  
"That one over there..." Riley hissed. "He had a big crush on my sire. She was stronger than he was...and trust me, my sire was the easiest kill I've ever had."  
  
Spike frowned and looked at Riley. "You killed your sire?"  
  
"She annoyed me." Riley said, defensively.  
  
"Does no one have standards anymore?" Spike asked. "Who was she?"  
  
"Harmony." Riley said, slightly embarrassed.  
  
Spike laughed. "That's okay then. She's the exception to the rule. And Angelus. He can be an exception too."  
  
"You don't like him?" Riley asked. "I don't either, but why do *you* hate him?"  
  
"Issues." Spike said, "Don't wanna go into it, unless that psychology thing you used to do for Buffy made you a shrink."  
  
"No." Riley said.  
  
"Then I ain't going into it." Spike said, gesturing for the vampire Riley had put down to leave.  
  
"We ready to go yet?" Riley asked, impatiently.  
  
Spike grabbed Riley's chin and titled it towards the painted window, where a soft glow came through. "Look like it?"  
  
"I just meant people wise. The sun'll go down in a few hours."  
  
"And until then, we ain't ready." Spike pointed out.  
  
*****  
  
"Are they okay up there?" Wesley asked, as Xander came down.  
  
"They're better than okay. They're making up as we speak." Xander said, sitting beside Cordelia on the couch and leaning over to rest his head on her shoulder.  
  
Cordelia smiled at the gesture and patted his head with her other hand. "Things are going to be okay."  
  
Xander laughed slightly at the words. "Yeah, of course they are."  
  
Giles stood up. "I'll go and relieve Anya. She's been up there an awfully long time."  
  
"I'll go stay with my mom. I'll take her some hot chocolate up. Just bring Anya down with you." Buffy said. "You can call me when you deicide to take some action."  
  
Giles nodded and went upstairs, quietly. He opened the door to Joyce's room and saw his girlfriend curled up on the bed beside the sleeping Joyce. They'd fallen asleep. Giles smiled. At least some one was getting some sleep.  
  
He tapped Anya's shoulder. "Come downstairs." He whispered.  
  
Nodding tiredly, Anya got up carefully and they left Joyce alone to sleep through her pain.  
  
*****  
  
The moment the sun disappeared, Spike, flanked by his gang of vampires made his way across Sunnydale, heading for the slayer's house.  
  
*****  
  
Buffy had been with her mom ten minutes before reappearing, her face no longer emotionless, but showing signs of great worry. "She's getting worse. I have to take her back to the hospital."  
  
"Oh dear, I'll drive you." Giles said.  
  
"No, I've called an ambulance. She collapsed." Buffy explained, quickly. "She tried to get up and she fell. She's taking gibberish and keeps holding her head. I want her there as soon as possible. This has made her so much worse."  
  
"Should I go with you?" Giles asked.  
  
"No, all of you stay here and find a way to stop Malaka. I need to take care of her."  
  
"Buffy!" Joyce's voice called from upstairs.  
  
"It's okay, mom. It's on its way." Buffy said, running back upstairs.  
  
"Perfect timing." Cordelia muttered.  
  
"The stress of losing Dawn was bound to have an effect on Joyce's health. She's been very ill lately." Giles commented. "And Buffy does have to be with her mother."  
  
"It's perfectly alright, we need to research now anyway." Wesley added. "We won't need Buffy until we can work out how to stop Malaka without killing Willow."  
  
"I'd still feel better if the slayer was gonna be around though." Gunn said.  
  
"Perhaps this is a sign. We're all overworked, overtired and we need to rest. Giles and I will continue the research, the rest of you try to get some sleep."  
  
*****  
  
They decided to take it in shifts, some sleeping, some researching. Buffy left with her mom in the ambulance just as Angel and Lindsey appeared from her bedroom.  
  
"Where's Buffy?" Angel asked.  
  
"Oh, you're back. I wondered where you'd got to." Wesley said. "Her mother took a turn for the worse and Buffy's escorting her to the hospital."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Her mother?" Wesley asked. "I don't know."  
  
Giles walked in from the kitchen, a big plate of sandwiches in his hand. He placed it on the table and watched as hands grabbed them quickly.  
  
"Where's Cordy and Gunn?" Angel asked.  
  
"Asleep." Giles said. "As is Xander."  
  
Anya frowned at Lindsey. "Who's he?"  
  
Lindsey smiled and extended his hand. "Lindsey McDonald."  
  
"Are you the guy Cordelia said Angel was hot for, from LA?" Anya asked.  
  
"Anya!" Giles chastised.  
  
Lindsey laughed. "Cordelia already knew?"  
  
Angel smiled. "Cordelia knows everything. Apparently."  
  
"When you're all quite finished." Giles said. "Perhaps we could continue our research while I wait for the council to ring back."  
  
"Research?" Lindsey asked, uninterested.  
  
"Yeah, come on. I'd have thought you'd be good at that, being a lawyer." Angel teased.  
  
"Just because I have sex with you doesn't mean I want to help you." Lindsey pointed out.  
  
Wesley and Giles looked up from their books.  
  
"You're having sex?" Anya asked.  
  
"If you don't help, the world will end and we'll never be able to have any more sex." Angel told him.  
  
Lindsey sighed. "Fine."  
  
*****  
  
Xander lay half asleep in a sleeping back on Joyce's bedroom floor. Gunn slept on the other side of the bed, while Cordelia had the whole thing to herself.  
  
He sat up as he heard a noise from the back garden.  
  
"Spike?" He ran to the window and looked out, sure he'd heard Spike's voice.  
  
He saw Spike in the garden, blood trickling down his forehead, and ran downstairs, ignoring the surprised voices calling after him. He stopped at the back door, seeing Spike stand there in front of him. "Spike?"  
  
"Xan...help..." Spike collapsed to his knees.  
  
"Xander, don't!" Angel called rushing in from the living room, as Xander ran to Spike's aid.  
  
A fist caught Xander's collar swiftly and he was pulled into Spike's grasp, a hand around his throat.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike!" Xander cried out.  
  
"Shut it, whelp." Spike hissed. "Where's the slayer?"  
  
"She's not here, Spike, let him go!" Angel yelled.  
  
Spike automatically let Xander go, but just as the boy went to run back inside, another hand gabbed him and he was back in the same position, held by Riley.  
  
"Try that with me, see where it gets you." Riley said, sneering.  
  
"Lets try again, shall we?" Spike asked. "The slayer!"  
  
"She's not here." Angel hissed. "Come back later."  
  
Spike laughed. "Shame. I was really up for killing her this time. Never mind, the whelp'll do."  
  
Angel was out the door, attacking Spike before he could get near Xander, leaving Riley holding the struggling boy.  
  
"Angel! Don't hurt him!" Xander cried out hoarsely, Riley's hand cutting him off.  
  
Angel smashed his fist into Spike's face, but as he went to do it again, a hand grabbed his arm and he was pulled away.  
  
Anya, Giles, Cordelia, Gunn, Wesley and Lindsey were now at the backdoor, none of them daring to cross the threshold because two vampire's had now multiplied into twenty five, four of which were beating Angel up as he tried to escape their hold.  
  
Spike broke his gaze from the wonderful sight to look at the startled and helpless humans. "'Ello all."  
  
"Spike, let them go. Buffy will be back any minute." Giles warned.  
  
"Scared, mate. Really. You see, my chip ain't working any more. And that means you just got demoted from pompous watcher who occasionally give me blood, to food. Now, you all know I can come in with no invitation. But my boys here, they can't."  
  
"And don't think you're going to blackmail us for one, either." Giles replied.  
  
"No?" Spike asked, annoyed. "Damn. Oh well, Riley, snap the kid's head off and me an' you can go have some fun."  
  
"I'll fetch the weapons." Gunn said, running off, Anya following him to show him where they were.  
  
Riley smirked as his grip tightened around Xander's neck.  
  
"Just invite them in!" Lindsey yelled, watched Angel struggling to gain control of the situation, only to be kicked back down.  
  
"We can't. None of us live here." Giles said, softly. He saw Gunn coming back with weapons and grabbed a crossbow off him, loading it and pointing it at Spike.  
  
Or he would have if Spike hadn't disappeared.  
  
Xander was passed to a couple of minions by Riley, who then stepped into Spike's place.  
  
"He's gone round the front," Wesley warned. "Gunn, take the front door."  
  
Gunn nodded and ran off, Cordelia taking a crucifix and stake and running after him.  
  
"If we all can't come in to party, maybe you should all come out here?" Riley suggested.  
  
"Not likely." Anya muttered.  
  
"Even for your friends life?" Riley asked.  
  
At the sound of Angel's twisted cry of pain, Lindsey grabbed a stake and ran out the door, running as fast as he could over to the pile of vampire's attacking him.  
  
Riley smirked. "You're only supposed to beat him up, Malaka wants him alive remember? But that human...you can kill him."  
  
Managing to stake one of them, Lindsey soon found himself in a bad situation as a couple of Angel's attackers turned on him.  
  
"Giles!" Anya cried. "What do we do?"  
  
"I can tell you where Buffy is, if you let them go." Giles offered.  
  
Riley considered it. "Fine. I'll swap the humans for the information."  
  
Giles shook his head. "And Angel."  
  
"No can do." Riley shrugged. "Malaka wants him." He turned to the other vampires who were toying with Lindsey. "Don't kill him yet. Wait for my instruction."  
  
"Who put the fledgling in charge?" One of the vampires asked.  
  
"Spike." Another answered.  
  
"Who put Spike in charge?" The first asked.  
  
"Spike." He answered again.  
  
*****  
  
Spike managed to get the window open without smashing it and lowered himself in Buffy's bedroom. One smell of the room and he knew his Sire had been there screwing someone.  
  
He made his way downstairs, noticing Gunn and Cordelia, waiting by the front door for some action. Smiling, he said, "Waiting for me?"  
  
Gunn whirled round, axe ready to take Spike's head off, but the vampire was too fast. He knocked the axe, sending it back towards Gunn, cracking his skull and knocking the human unconscious.  
  
Cordelia screamed and held the crucifix out, but Spike simply kicked it away and swung Gunn's axe, catching her stomach. She fell back with a strangled cry.  
  
Running to her aid, Giles and Wesley stood with crossbows raised, aiming at Spike's heart.  
  
Quicker than they could see, he managed to break Wesley's and trick Giles into shooting Wesley.  
  
The youngest former watcher collapsed to his knees, an arrow embedded in his abdomen.  
  
Giles stepped back, not enough time to reload.  
  
Spike spun round and kicked Giles, sending him flying back into the wall, before falling into a crumpled heap.  
  
As he walked into the kitchen, Anya held up an improvised cross, watching Spike at all times.  
  
Sharp twist of her neck and she lay lifeless on the floor.  
  
Riley stood behind her, grinning. "All dead?"  
  
"Not yet, just her. Help me bring them outside so the boys can play while we take Angel to Malaka." Spike instructed.  
  
"But the slayer..." Riley reminded him.  
  
"Will come for her friends." Spike pointed out. We got us some hostages. Lets bloody well use 'em."  
  
Riley nodded and stepped into the house to pull the unconscious or injured humans out.  
  
*****  
  
Xander struggled uselessly as his friends were laid on the grass outside. He fought back tears as he saw how bad some of them were.  
  
Lindsey and Angel, both beaten up pretty badly, were held by groups of the vampires.  
  
Spike and Riley took one last look at them, before speaking to the minions.  
  
"Kill them all. And leave a message for the slayer. A nice pretty creative one. Use your brains." Spike suggested.  
  
"How are we going to get all three back?" Riley asked.  
  
"You three, holding my sire. You're coming with us." Spike instructed. "The rest of you...go nuts."  
  
Spike took Xander from the vampire holding him and dragged him away from Buffy's house.  
  
Riley did the same with Lindsey, leaving the three vampire's holding Angel to follow them.  
  
The twenty-one vampires left, surrounded the vulnerable humans with grins on their faces.  
  
One stepped forward. "Dinner time."  
  
*****  
  
Rushing inside, after running all the way home, Buffy ran upstairs into her mother's room. She pulled out a bag and began to pack it full of clothes and other things she thought her mom might need.  
  
Satisfied, she walked back downstairs and was ready to leave again before she noticed a large blood stain on the floor near the front door. Dropping the bag, she looked around, staying deadly silent to try and locate any visitors. Nothing.  
  
She walked into the dining room and saw another patch of blood and signs of a struggle.  
  
Looking through to the kitchen, she saw Anya lying dead on the floor. Holding back the pained shock and fear that shot through her nerves, she peered outside, hearing movement.  
  
As she walked out, she was immediately attacked by a hoard of vampires.  
  
*****  
  
"You didn't kill the slayer?" Willow asked, unimpressed.  
  
"She wasn't there. But I brought you some presents." Spike smiled, standing aside as Lindsey, Angel and Xander were brought forth, all gagged and held by vampires.  
  
Willow smiled. "Angelus returns."  
  
"He got his soul back." Spike explained. "Think you can mojo him again?"  
  
"It is not I who does it, only my presence." Willow told him. "It will work on his brain until he gives in and accepts who he is."  
  
Xander tried to warn Angel through the gag, but nothing understandable came out.  
  
But Angel didn't need it to. He remembered what Xander had said about will power and nothing, especially not a demon-possessed Willow, was going to make him hurt his friends again.  
  
"Who are these?" Willow asked. "I know this one...though I don't remember who he is."  
  
Spike frowned. "Memories fading?"  
  
"I believe so." Willow said. "He brings me feelings of...happiness. It's disturbing. Who is he?"  
  
"Xander. You...or your body, were friends with him." Spike explained.  
  
"And the other?" Willow asked.  
  
"No idea. But he's had sex with Angel recently, so I'm guessing he means something to the poof." Spike told her.  
  
Angel shot Lindsey a worried glance and saw him stubbornly hiding his fear.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with them?" Willow asked, irritably.  
  
"Use them to get the slayer." Spike said, "I dunno. Eat them for all I care."  
  
Willow frowned, before her eyes lit up. "You say this one holds a place in Angelus' heart?"  
  
Spike looked at Angel and caught the look he was giving Lindsey. "Yeah, I'd say so."  
  
Willow pulled Lindsey away from the vampire, looking at him with renewed interest.  
  
Lindsey stood there, not sure if it was worth struggling when he was surrounded with so many vampires.  
  
She ran her finger down his chest seductively. "I can see why."  
  
"Uh...thanks?" Lindsey said, shivering as her finger slipped beyond his waistband.  
  
"Lock the humans up. Chain them in one of the rooms in the basement." Willow instructed. "Angelus is going to give in now."  
  
Angel squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his soul darken. 'Not again, please not again.'  
  
Willow smiled, her hand reaching up to his cheek and tore the gag from his mouth.  
  
The touch burned Angel's skin and he felt things start to darken, before looking up at her and smiling. "Malaka."  
  
"Angelus?" She replied.  
  
"I'm feeling much better now." He said, smirking a little.  
  
"Don't believe him." Spike said. "Make him eat his human pet or something."  
  
Malaka looked from Angel to Lindsey. "Do it."  
  
Angel pulled himself from the grasps of the vampires and sauntered over to the struggling Lindsey. He vamped out and bit down on Lindsey's neck.  
  
Lindsey cried out through the gag as the pain hit him. He closed his eyes, awaiting death.  
  
"Stop!" Willow demanded. "Enough."  
  
Angel pulled away, watching with a sadistic smile as a stray tear finished its path down Lindsey's cheek, soaking into the gag. The lawyer began to sway from the blood loss so the vampire's holding him kept him steady.  
  
"We want two hostages. They'll be worth more." Willow stated. "Lock them up now."  
  
Spike glared at Angel.  
  
"Welcome back, Angelus." Willow said. "And don't fear, this time it'll be permanent. My powers are growing and I shall rid you of the soul that seems to be keeping you from joining us."  
  
Angel grinned. "Now I'm back, you'll have your dead slayer."  
  
"I hope so." Willow said. "For all our sakes."  
  
*****  
  
Using her chance to pass on all her rage and pain, Buffy moved with exceptional skill dusting every vampire who came within staking distance.  
  
One managed to grab her arms, effectively holding her for another to bite, but it dusted suddenly, freeing her to stake the wannabe biter.  
  
She spun round and saw Giles standing there, stake in his hand, looking exhausted and in great pain, but obviously happy to see her.  
  
She killed the last few before turning, breathing hard, to her watcher. She saw the others lying there and gasped.  
  
Cordelia's clothes were stained red. She'd passed out from the blood loss. Gunn was unconscious and Wesley was nearly there, holding the hole in his stomach after having removed the arrow from it.  
  
Giles struggled to stay up right, keeping pressure off one of his feet.  
  
"Where're Xander and Angel?" She asked.  
  
"They...took them." Giles said. "Spike and Riley."  
  
Realising she had more important things to worry about, she ran back inside and called an ambulance.  
  
Giles stood at the doorway his eyes filled with pain as he saw Anya lying there.  
  
"Yes, I know we're already had one today, but I need another. My friends have been attacked." Buffy insisted. She saw Giles looking at Anya and felt a wave of guilt take over. "Yes, thank you."  
  
She put the phone down and walked back over to him. "I...I'm sorry. I can't tell you how bad I feel right now."  
  
Giles shook his head. "Another dead. Why should it matter?"  
  
Buffy lowered her head. "It does matter. I was supposed to protect you all. I failed you, I failed Anya, I failed Xander and Angel, I failed my mom, I failed Riley and I failed Dawn. I just...can't do this, Giles. We can't stop them without killing Willow and every day we wait it seems someone else is dying."  
  
"We must attend the others." Giles said, holding back his own tears. "It's all we can do."  
  
Buffy nodded, leaving him to find the first aid box.  
  
*****  
  
Xander watched Lindsey carefully, checking for signs that the other man would pass out. Not that he could do much chained to a wall, gagged and locked in.  
  
It'd been a few hours since they'd arrived and in that time Xander had lost all hope of getting out of there alive. Buffy would be all on her own, the others...  
  
He couldn't think about their fate right now.  
  
Worst yet, Angel was evil again.  
  
Buffy was their last hope, and there was only so much a girl could do when all her friends and sister had been murdered so recently.  
  
Lindsey couldn't understand where the pain was coming from. He wasn't hurt. His neck ached a little, but other than that.  
  
His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe or swallow properly. Any other time he would have put it down to distress, but what did he have to be sad about?  
  
Other than losing his life, but that wasn't quite it. It was more.  
  
It was Angel. Angel was doing this to him. One minute they were having sex; the next Angel was going to drain him. Lindsey wanted so much to hate the vampire but whenever he thought about it, the knot in his throat seemed to tighten and all he felt was worry.  
  
He made a mental note to himself that if he ever escaped, he'd look into a delusting spell.  
  
*****  
  
Angel made his way down to the basement, growling at anyone who looked at him. He wanted them to know he wasn't going to take any crap from them just because he helped the slayer out once in a while.  
  
As he reached the door, he took the key he'd swiped from the guard he'd conveniently dusted and walked in.  
  
Xander's face paled and Lindsey looked at him, nervously.  
  
He walked in quickly, shutting the door to behind him. "It's okay it's me."  
  
Xander didn't look too sure.  
  
"I did it, Xander. You were right. I stopped her." Angel explained, working Lindsey's chains first. He pulled off the gag and looked at the lawyer. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you but I had to. They might have killed either of us."  
  
Lindsey looked, stone faced at Angel. "And if she hadn't told you to stop?"  
  
"I didn't take much blood, not even a mouthful. I would have stopped and told her we need as many hostages as possible. I would never have let them hurt you. You have to believe me."  
  
"This is the last time I go anywhere with you. You're more trouble than your worth." Lindsey joked.  
  
Angel took it seriously and stopped undoing the chains. "I understand if you want it to end, I mean it was only sex and you probably don't want the trouble and it's okay..."  
  
"Angel, joke. Now hurry up. You're supposed to be rescuing us, not condemning yourself to get caught." Lindsey urged.  
  
Angel unlocked the last of Lindsey's chains and went to work on Xander, taking off the gag and unlocking the chains.  
  
"Is Spike alright?" Xander asked immediately.  
  
"He's fine. A little evil but it's nothing we won't fix." Angel said, unlocking the chains.  
  
As soon as they were all free, they turned to the door, just as it opened.  
  
Angel held out his arms, warning the two men back.  
  
Xander watched the door, praying it wouldn't be Spike or Willow.  
  
As the figure walked into view, Xander began to laugh. "Jonathan?"  
  
Jonathan stood, leather clad...brown leather clad, in the doorway. His hair gelled back making his face look even younger. He wore sneakers with his black baggy jeans, a white t-shirt under his jacket.  
  
"You're not going anywhere." Jonathan said, smirking.  
  
Xander stopped laughing long enough to talk. "You got vamped? Oh this is so much better than Harmony. Buffy is going to cry she'll be laughing that hard."  
  
"Oh Buffy'll cry alright. When I kill her!" Jonathan threatened.  
  
Xander immediately started laughing again.  
  
"Hey! Shut up!" Jonathan moaned.  
  
"You know him, Xander?" Angel asked.  
  
"From school. The guy was more of a loser than me." Xander said.  
  
"Hey!" Jonathan cried out.  
  
"Then kill him and let's go." Lindsey suggested.  
  
"I don't think so, human. You're not getting past me." Jonathan told them. "Just try it."  
  
Angel stalked forwards, smirking. "You want to fight me?"  
  
Jonathan stepped back. "I'm...strong..."  
  
"I'm stronger." Angel said, vamping out.  
  
"Y...you're A...Angelus...or Angel...t...the one they were talking about?" Jonathan asked.  
  
"That's right." Angel said.  
  
"Oh." He thought for a second. "Help! Prisoners escaping."  
  
Angel grabbed him and pulled him further into the room.  
  
Lindsey grabbed a one of the gags and put it round his face while Xander held the chains.  
  
He was chained up and silenced in seconds. Angel took a moment to admire the handiwork while Xander laughed...even in the bad situation they were in, the idea of vamp Jonathan was one he was going to laugh about for years to come.  
  
"Let's go!" Lindsey called, standing at the door.  
  
Snapping out of it, they followed him to the door and Angel led them to the back entrance, dispatching any vampires they came across.  
  
"We haven't got much time before sunset." Angel whispered. "We need to make a run for Buffy's house."  
  
"God, I hope they're okay." Xander muttered.  
  
Angel remained silent. He had the worst feeling...  
  
*****  
  
Buffy stood beside Giles' bed. She'd been making her way between them all, including her mother, even since she'd arrived there.  
  
"The others?" Giles asked.  
  
"Alive." Buffy said, softly. "Cordelia's lost a lot of blood, Gunn has a concussion, Wesley's injury didn't hit any major organs and my mom's sleeping."  
  
"Good." Giles said. "They want to keep me in. I've broken bones and I have a concussion."  
  
"It's fine. I'm staying here to watch over you all."  
  
"Xander...and Angel. And Angel's friend. They've been..."  
  
Buffy looked away. "They're probably dead now, Giles. I have to face facts. I need to protect the people I know are alive."  
  
"But we're safe here. Xander needs you...Buffy, please..." Giles reached out to her, touching her arm. "If there's any hope you must try."  
  
Buffy didn't say anything; instead, she smiled and took Giles' hand away from her arm gently. "I'll check on the others."  
  
*****  
  
Angel was the first in the house. He shut the door after an out of breath Xander and Lindsey and looked around.  
  
"Hello?" Xander called desperately. "Buffy?"  
  
Lindsey ran round the back, followed by Angel.  
  
The vampire remained in the shadows as Lindsey opened the back door and looked out onto the lawn. The bodies were no longer there.  
  
"They're gone." Lindsey said.  
  
Xander stood at the doorway to the kitchen. "Dead gone or gone gone?"  
  
"Just gone." Lindsey said.  
  
"Xander..." Angel went too say.  
  
"No...no they must...they're at the hospital. Some one must have saved them and they're fine..." He broke down.  
  
"Xander, it's going to be okay." Angel said, taking the sobbing youth in his arms. He knew his words were lies, but it was all he could think to say to the heartbroken boy who'd lost everyone he loved in such a short time.  
  
*****  
  
"They're at the hospital." Angel said, unable to keep the ecstatic smile off his face. "I don't know if they're okay, but they're all there."  
  
Xander jumped up from the couch, where he'd been sitting with Lindsey, his head on the stranger's shoulder, too exhausted and distraught to care he was acting like a child. And Lindsey hadn't seemed to mind all that much.  
  
"They're...there? You're sure?" Xander asked, afraid to get his hopes up. "All of them?"  
  
"I think so." Angel nodded. "As soon as the sun goes down, I'll make my way there, you two go ahead."  
  
"It's okay, I can go alone, you two stay and...talk and stuff." Xander said, allowing himself to smile.  
  
Angel and Lindsey followed with theirs; exchanging a look that Xander had no desire to talk about.  
  
"I'll be fine." Xander said. "As soon as the sun sets, leave here though. They'll have discovered our escape by now and I'll bet they're pretty pissed off."  
  
Angel nodded. "I promise. Now go."  
  
Xander nodded, casting one last look at the two, before bolting out the door and towards the hospital, glad it wasn't too far.  
  
*****  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"Oh god! Xander!" Buffy cried, as the boy ran up to her, relieved look on his face. They embraced, holding onto each other as if afraid they'd never do it again.  
  
"I thought...I thought they were dead. Are they okay? You saved them, right? I should have known. I should have known they'd be okay. Are they okay?"  
  
"They're fine. Well, not fine...alive." Buffy said, softly, pulling away. "Cordelia's pretty bad. Gunn got a bad head injury. Giles and Wesley are okay."  
  
"What about Anya?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy broke eye contact.  
  
"S...she's okay, right?" Xander looked at her, his throat tightening. "Did..." He broke off with realisation. "Was it painful? I mean...quick?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Apparently Riley snapped her neck."  
  
Xander stood there, trying to take it in. "God...no..."  
  
"She died instantly. No pain." Buffy explain. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Giles...is he...?" Xander asked.  
  
"He isn't talking about it." Buffy said. "I don't think he wants to deal with it right now. I know how he feels."  
  
"Angel and his boyfriend are at your house, until the sun sets." Xander asked. "C...can I see the others?"  
  
"You can see Giles. I think the others are being treated right now." Buffy said.  
  
Xander nodded. "And you? Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy gave him a faint smile. "I'll deal."  
  
"Your mom?" Xander asked.  
  
Buffy nodded. "Okay. Alive."  
  
Xander gave her a sympathetic look. "Things are pretty bad, huh?"  
  
"No, things are pretty dire." Buffy countered. "I don't think I can wait around to watch another friend die."  
  
Xander nodded in understanding. "But we have to fight. For Willow. For Spike. For Dawn and Riley. And Anya and Tara. The fight's not over yet."  
  
Buffy snorted. "My fight will never be over. But one day, one day I'm going to choose family over the world. And then who's going to be there?"  
  
Xander stared at her. "What are you saying?"  
  
"Nothing. It's not important." Buffy said, giving him a smile he knew was forced. "Go see Giles. He was worried about you. He's in room 19, down the corridor"  
  
Xander gave her one last hug. "I love you, you know that right?"  
  
"I love you too." Buffy whispered in his ear.  
  
He let go of her and walked away, heading for Giles' room.  
  
Buffy watched him, with pain filled eyes before turning to wonder the hallways in a place she hated. Memories of pain and death haunted her as she walked and she had to wonder when it'd all stop.  
  
The idea of leaving Sunnydale for good never looked so appealing.  
  
*****  
  
"I...I have to...answer that..." Angel said as he heard the phone ring.  
  
"No, don't stop, please don't stop." Lindsey cried, as Angel pulled away from him.  
  
Naked, Angel left Lindsey on Buffy's bed and ran downstairs to answer the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Buffy." Angel had never been so relieved to hear her voice. "You're okay? And the others? They're alive?"  
  
"Just about. Except Anya." Buffy said. "They're all injured pretty bad though."  
  
"Did Xander get there alright?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yes, he's in with Giles right now." Buffy said. "You're coming down?"  
  
"As soon as the sun sets." Angel promised.  
  
"I can't do this on my own." She said, hesitantly. "Everything's so...I need you."  
  
Angel smiled. He'd once have given anything to hear those words from her. "I'll be there as soon as I can."  
  
"Alright." Buffy said. "Later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
As he placed the phone down, a rather pissed off naked lawyer appeared at the top of the stairs. "Can we continue now?"  
  
Angel laughed. "Sorry."  
  
*****  
  
Two hours before sunset, Angel looked up from one of Giles' books as Lindsey walked in, a plate full of food in one hand.  
  
"Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten." Lindsey reminded him.  
  
"I ate while you were asleep. There was blood in the fridge. Probably Spike's, but he doesn't need it right now." Angel explained.  
  
"I really should have stayed in LA, shouldn't I?" Lindsey asked, quietly.  
  
Angel frowned. "Why?"  
  
"I'm really in the way here." He said. "I don't belong here. I'm not a hero...or even a good guy. And this...this is pretty big stuff you're dealing with. End of the world stuff. And I'm not the kinda guy you need around for..."  
  
"Shut up." Angel said, simply. "If for no reason other than keeping me company, I'm glad you're here."  
  
Lindsey smiled. "If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
Angel nodded.  
  
"Before...when you resisted this demon girl's powers and stayed...you. Not evil you. What did you think about? To make you stay you, I mean." He laughed. "Why is it when I'm around you I lose all ability to talk properly? You wouldn't guess I have a law degree and years of experience in debating for a living, would you?"  
  
Angel smiled. "I like it when you're nervous...it's cute."  
  
"I'm cute now?"  
  
"You're always cute." Angel said.  
  
Lindsey rolled his eyes. "Sure."  
  
"You."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You. I thought about you. And Xander. But mostly you. What it would feel like to hurt you again. I couldn't allow that. I fought it and I won. Simple as that." Angel said.  
  
Lindsey thought for a second. "Why me?"  
  
Angel blinked. "Why not you?"  
  
"Is this...more? I mean, we always said it would only be sex. At first we still hated each other. And while we have come a long way from there, I just wanna know, is this still just about sex?"  
  
Angel remained quiet.  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"It bothers you?" Angel asked, nervously.  
  
"No...I don't know. It's just...I think I should go back to LA. I'm in your way here and as much as I like being around you...and I can't believe I just admitted that...I think we should talk about this after the trouble's over." Lindsey said.  
  
Angel nodded. "If it's what you want."  
  
"It is. But you won't go dying or anything? Because I'd be really pissed off then." Lindsey warned.  
  
Angel laughed. "I promise not to die."  
  
"Good. And don't turn evil either." Lindsey said, pointing at him.  
  
"Not going to happen." Angel grinned. "Will you just stay...until the sun goes down?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll stay 'til the sun sets." Lindsey smiled.  
  
*****  
  
"I told you...bastards not worth the trouble." Spike growled. "Now we've got no bait."  
  
"It is of no consequence." Willow said, softly, holding up her hand and watching as a flame erupted from her palm. "The time is near. My powers grow and soon, the slayer won't be able to stop me."  
  
Spike smirked. "And Angelus?"  
  
"He may be able to avoid my control with that disgusting soul of his, but he won't stand a chance once I'm strong enough to rip the soul from his body."  
  
Spike nodded. "Sounds good to me. When do we play?"  
  
Willow smiled. "As soon as the minions are ready."  
  
*****  
  
"Angel..." Buffy called out, watching as he stepped inside the hospital.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long." He said. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"Yeah, they're okay. Xander's in with Giles right now." Buffy explained. "All we can do is wait for the others to come round."  
  
"I can't believe I let this happen." Angel muttered.  
  
"You? What about me? I left them all..." Buffy started.  
  
"To help your mother. Buffy, no one expects you to be a hero all the time." Angel explained.  
  
"Of course they do..." Buffy argued. "I'm the slayer. It's my job. 24/7. And it never gets any easier."  
  
Angel sighed and looked at the hallway as Xander walked towards them.  
  
"Angel." Xander greeted. "Where's Lindsey?"  
  
"He's gone back to LA." Angel said, obviously not up for talking about it.  
  
"Is he still awake?" Buffy asked Xander.  
  
"Just about. I think he's pretty tired though." Xander said. "We talked. And...he said some things...about you..."  
  
"Me?" Buffy asked.  
  
"He thinks you can't do this on your own. Not after losing...people." Xander explained. "Me, you and deadboy are all we have to save Willow and Spike now."  
  
Buffy looked away. "I can't do it."  
  
"Not alone, but we're here." Angel reminded her.  
  
"No, I mean...at all." Buffy said. "I won't leave my mom. Or the few friends I have left. I won't leave them to fight, only to return to find them dead."  
  
"And if you don't fight? We all die." Xander pointed out. "Buffy, we need you."  
  
"I won't lose anyone else. I can't take it anymore." She said, quietly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Look, as much as I'd like to believe I'm strong enough, I'm not. I'm Xander. You don't send Xander Harris out into the battlefield. I can't save the day. Even if Angel's helping me." Xander told her.  
  
"Xander...don't. I've made my decision. If Willow or anyone else comes near anyone here, I'll kill them. But I won't go out there to fight against two...I mean, I won't fight Willow. Or if I can help it, Spike. But only because of you. If I stay here, I can protect them."  
  
"And who's going to stop Malaka?" Xander asked.  
  
"Buffy, you have to reconsider. I can't do this without you." Angel said.  
  
"Of course you can." Buffy told him. "We work alone now Angel. Apart. You've been doing fine without me this long."  
  
"This is stupid. People are going to die..." Xander said, loudly.  
  
"Out of the way!" A man yelled, as a stretcher was pushed though the hallway. An unconscious girl with two small holes in her neck lay on top.  
  
They watched as she sped past them.  
  
"Looks like the vamps are out there having fun." Xander commented.  
  
"That's the first of four. The others are on their way." A nurse said to one of the doctors as they followed the stretcher.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" The doctor asked.  
  
"I don't know...riots of some sort. Something tells me this is gonna get worse before it gets better." The nurse said, as they disappeared down the hallway.  
  
"Looks like the vamps are having more than fun." Angel said. "I'm going out there, some one needs to stop this before it gets out of hand."  
  
"I have to warn my parents." Xander said. "Things are gonna get ugly."  
  
"Don't go alone." Buffy warned.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
"I...can't." She said.  
  
"So, it's okay if you lose me, but not the others, right?" Xander asked.  
  
He walked away before Buffy could answer him.  
  
"Xander...!"  
  
*****  
  
Spike watched with sick amusement as the minions began to trash everything in sight. People fled, screaming.  
  
Willow stood by his side, equally happy with her accomplishment.  
  
"We just gonna watch?" Spike asked.  
  
Willow laughed as she threw a look at a car in the distance. It became engulfed with flame, catching a few fleeing humans. "I never just watch."  
  
*****  
  
"Who are you?" Xander asked, nervously. Everything about the man was wrong. He didn't need vampire senses to know this man was no human. Or at least more than met the eye. "Where are my parents?"  
  
The old man regarded the boy with amused interest. A subtle sign of humanity within, when everything else seemed dead. Not dead...alive. Too alive. Though his appearance was nothing out of the ordinary, save the strange outfit, something about him moved when looked upon closely. It both disturbed and fascinated Xander to see such a thing standing in his living room.  
  
He wondered whether after all this time the man was simply waiting for him to talk. Whether he'd managed to get his words out the first time round.  
  
The man nodded slowly as if answering a silent question. "You're not as we expected."  
  
"We?" Xander's eyes scanned the room for signs of others. "Vampires?" He asked, almost to quietly.  
  
"Do I look like a vampire to you?" The old man asked.  
  
Xander shrugged, still tense and just waiting for the man to attack.  
  
It stuck him that he was standing still. A strange man in his home when the world was starting to fall apart, you'd have thought running would have been high on his priority list.  
  
"Never fear Alexander." The man smiled. "All will make sense in due course."  
  
"Nothing about the past few weeks has made sense." Xander muttered. "You're hardly first in line. Go on then...freak me out. Who are you? Or should I ask, what are you?"  
  
"Neither matters. Only you matter." The man replied.  
  
"You're not one of those 'I talk in riddles, figure me out' types, are you?" Xander asked frowning.  
  
"That depends on the listener." The man said, seriously. "Though this matters not."  
  
"Come on, give me a clue here. You're in my home and so far all I know is that I matter." Xander said, annoyed.  
  
"You are our last hope." The man said, his voice straining with age.  
  
Xander blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Our last hope." The man said, louder.  
  
"Me. Last hope. Of you. And more people like you." Xander tried to make the sentence simple but it didn't make much sense. "Did they attack the mental ward, the vampires? Did you escape, 'cause I hate to tell you this pal, but you're going right back there, I can't be dealing with crazy people as well as the evil undead."  
  
"The slayer fights no more." The man stated.  
  
"How do you...? You're not a guardian angel, are you?" Xander asked, hopefully.  
  
"Of a sorts." The man replied.  
  
"Right..." Xander rolled his eyes. "On second thoughts, better take me with you, I'm not the sanest of people these days."  
  
"You must listen!" The man said, raising his voice. "The slayer has gone and you are the last one left to fight them."  
  
Xander studied the man, unsure of what to think. "I know."  
  
"You're alone in your fight." The man pointed out.  
  
"No, I have Angel." Xander reminded him. "Vampire with a soul...he's a good guy..."  
  
"Trust no vampires, they are all on the same side, it is inevitable." The man told Xander.  
  
"But he's learnt to resist Willow's...Malaka's curse-thing."  
  
"He's always one of them." The man hissed.  
  
Xander sighed. "Okay, so I'm your last hope and I have to save you, right? 'Cause you obviously don't know me. I'm no saviour. I'm not even a fighter. I'm bait. Or hostage. Or guy who stays in the shadows cracking jokes. Or guy who dies...but I've yet to try that one out."  
  
"You are our last hope." The man said slowly.  
  
"So you keep saying. Now who are we? And who are you? And why me?" Xander asked, the questions beginning to annoy him. "Will someone please just make things make sense again?"  
  
"Come with me." The man said. "I shall explain all I can."  
  
"I can't, I'm waiting on friends. You go right ahead and I'll catch up." Xander said. The look on the man's face was not one of amusement. "Fine. I'll go with you, strange man who could be trying to kill me and...why aren't I running? Did you curse me?"  
  
The man stayed silent.  
  
"You did!" Xander accused, following the old man out of his home. "You cursed me! I am so not going with you."  
  
Xander continued to follow after the man, down the street as the moon lit up the sky above them.  
  
*****  
  
"I am Gideon." The man explained. "I work for the powers that be."  
  
"Ohhh." Xander said. "Who?"  
  
"The only thing you need to understand is that I am here to prevent the balance being swayed out of control." Gideon explained.  
  
"Oh. Right." Xander frowned. "I'm not following."  
  
"There's a power balance between good and evil. It's a balance that must be kept even at all times." Gideon began.  
  
"Like Black and white magic!" Xander offered, remembering one of Willow and Tara's magic conversations.  
  
"There is no black and white magic. As truly there is no good and evil. Pure evil cannot exist because without the presence of both, nothing can survive."  
  
Xander laughed. "So you're saying nothing is evil and nothing is good."  
  
"There are different degrees of evil, of course, but nothing is truly evil."  
  
"Even Malaka?" Xander asked, his face becoming serious.  
  
"Malaka is evil. Destruction, death and pain are her contributions to life. But she is not pure evil. However, she has the power to tip the balance. If no one is able to defeat her, her army will grow and heroes such as your slayer friend will die. The balance will be tipped and then nothing will stop the anarchy that follows."  
  
"Okay, rewind. Imagine you're talking to a three year old. Now explain." Xander said.  
  
Without expression, Gideon continued. "Imagine scales. On one side, evil, the other...good. If the amount of evil was to grow, the scales would tip and evil would crash down onto the surface. The side of good would be thrust into the air. Life cannot exist without balance. Nature is a prime example."  
  
"You mean nature's evil too?" Xander asked, sceptically.  
  
"Everything is."  
  
"I knew it. Broccoli is the devil!" Xander exclaimed. "And television is God. It all makes sense now."  
  
Gideon ignored Xander's outburst. "Volcanoes, hurricanes...they all cause mass destruction. Trees however, produce oxygen. Give life. Some animals are very dangerous, but without them to keep down the population of other species, nature would be thrown out of balance and the world would end in chaos."  
  
"The bunny rabbits are taking over! Run for cover!" Xander mocked.  
  
"You aren't taking me seriously." Gideon said, simply.  
  
"Sorry, just...this is all...some big concept I can't get my brain around. You want me to kill evil things, but you're saying we need evil or everything's going to get messy, is that it?"  
  
"Evil will eventually destroy itself. It's inevitable. It's need for power and control over the side of good will cause a disruption in the balance."  
  
"So you want me to bring balance to the force?" Xander asked.  
  
Gideon frowned. "If you are mankind's last hope, I feel for mankind, I really do."  
  
"Hey! Wait...as in...'I'm the only one who can stop the end of the world', last hope?" Xander asked. "Nonononononono! I can't do that! That's a lot of pressure. Really, I don't want it. All I want is to save my friends. You can't ask me to take responsibility for saving the world as well as having to save them."  
  
"I'm not asking that." Gideon corrected. "You will not save your friends. The body Malaka uses and your vampire friends must die."  
  
Xander glared and stepped away. "Fuck that. I'm no hero. And I don't work for the 'people that be' or whatever. I won't kill Spike or Willow. I don't care if the world suffers, we'll all suffer together."  
  
"Your attitude is selfish and..."  
  
"I don't give a damn. You guys must have been pretty damn desperate to come for me for help. But it doesn't mean I'll do it." Xander yelled. "Find a new hero."  
  
*****  
  
It wasn't too hard to find the main group of vampires attacking the town. Angel just followed the screams and minor explosions.  
  
Something told him it was a stupid idea going alone, but he wasn't going to stand by while people died just because Buffy was no longer willing to fight.  
  
Hiding in the shadows as best he could, he saw Spike and Riley standing beside Willow, watching the fun.  
  
Every so often, fire erupted for no reason. Angel soon realised Malaka's powers were gaining. Torn between stopping the trouble now and reporting back to the others, Angel stood there a moment longer, trying to assess how many vampires there were out there.  
  
Just as he was about to leave, Willow turned towards the alley he hid in. "Angelus...come out and play." She called, sweetly.  
  
Stepping back, ready to run if he had to, Angel remained silent.  
  
Spike regarded the alley with amusement. "Want me to go and fetch him?"  
  
"He'll come out." Willow said with a grin.  
  
A small explosion from behind Angel sent the vampire flying into the open. Standing quickly and brushing himself off, he realised he was surrounded by vampires.  
  
"You came back." Willow said, with fake cheer. "Come to join us?"  
  
"Not exactly." Angel said, watching each vampire carefully for signs of movement.  
  
"I wasn't talking to you." Willow smirked.  
  
A sharp pain in his chest forced Angel down to his knees. Gasping in pain, he realised what she was doing. "No..."  
  
"Time to kiss that soul goodbye." She said, her eyes glowing yellow.  
  
Angel screamed as the pain of fighting it became too much.  
  
*****  
  
Desperately needing to talk to Angel but having no idea where to find him, Xander decided to make his way back to the hospital. Ambulances and police cars passed him every few minutes, driving in all directions.  
  
It was getting bad out there and he had no intention of staying still long enough to become part of it.  
  
Buffy was nowhere to be seen in the hallways, so he checked Giles' room.  
  
Empty bar the sleeping watcher, Xander soon began to panic.  
  
He went to each room in turn, finding only unconscious friends surrounded by nurses. Until Cordelia's room.  
  
His ex-girlfriend lay in her bed, her stomach bandaged up, talking to Buffy. Sighing with relief, Xander stopped to breathe, feeling his heart pounding against his chest.  
  
"Xander? What's wrong?" Buffy asked, quickly. "What happened?"  
  
"Weird guy...wants me...to...save...the day..." Xander said, between breaths.  
  
Buffy frowned. "Okay, slow down. Who, what and why?"  
  
"At my house," Xander started. "There was a guy. He was...weird. He said that I'm the only one who can save the day because you won't fight and Angel's a vampire."  
  
Cordelia gave Buffy a look. "Sure he hasn't had a bump to the head or something?"  
  
"I'm serious. He said he was from the 'people that be'." Xander explained.  
  
"The powers?" Cordelia asked immediately.  
  
"Yeah...that's the one." Xander said. "I told him to go to hell. He wants me to kill Willow and Spike."  
  
Buffy broke eye contact and looked away.  
  
"What?" He asked Buffy.  
  
"Maybe it's the only way." She replied, quietly.  
  
"What?" Xander yelled. "This is Willow. Our best friend. How could you say that?"  
  
"Everybody's dying, Xander. I just don't know what to do anymore." Buffy sighed.  
  
"I can't kill my best friend. And I *won't* kill Spike." Xander growled. "I'd let the world burn first."  
  
"Then it probably will." Buffy said, devoid of emotion.  
  
"Buffy, snap out of it!" Cordelia shouted. "You're the slayer, do the 'save the world' thing already."  
  
"She won't." Xander said, nastily. "She's given up. And it seems I'm the poor bastard who's supposed to take her place."  
  
"Oh God, we're all going to die." Cordelia muttered.  
  
"Exactly." Xander said. "I tried to explain I'm not a hero...but for some reason, they're all out of heroes at the moment."  
  
"Angel..." Cordelia began.  
  
"Angel's a vampire." Xander explained.  
  
"A good one." Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"The weird guy said we can't trust him. And I for one don't anyway. But whether he's there to help or not, I don't think we can do this alone." Xander said. "I know losing Dawn and Riley was hard on you Buff, but we've all suffered here."  
  
Buffy just glared, her jaw clenched.  
  
"Have you seen Angel?" Xander asked. "Did he come back yet?"  
  
"No." Buffy said, simply.  
  
"I need to talk to him about this." Xander said, more to himself than the girls. "Maybe he'll do something to help."  
  
As Xander went to leave, Cordelia called him back.  
  
"You don't know how to kill Malaka without killing Willow." She reminded him.  
  
"We'll find a way." Xander said.  
  
"You're not going out to look for Angel, are you?" She asked him.  
  
"I have to do something." Xander replied, throwing a look at Buffy before walking off.  
  
*****  
  
Willow watched with sadistic amusement as Angel's soul began to leave his body. He eyes flashed almost white before fading quickly. Moaning in pain, she sank to the floor.  
  
Spike was down, by her side in a second. "What's wrong?"  
  
Angel panted from the pain, his fingers bleeding from scraping the floor. He looked up and saw Willow on the floor, in as much pain as he had previously been.  
  
"I'm not...strong enough...yet..." Willow told Spike.  
  
Taking his chance, Angel stood and ran, pushing aside any vampires that came close.  
  
Spike watched Angel. "Should I...?"  
  
"Leave him." Willow ordered. "His time will come."  
  
Spike nodded and helped Willow to her feet.  
  
"Why has everyone stopped? Continue!" Willow shouted angrily.  
  
As Spike helped Willow over to a street bench, Riley ordered about the other vampires, helping them destroy anything in their path.  
  
*****  
  
Xander searched the streets, not sure where to even start looking. He didn't want to get too close to the riots, but he knew that's where Angel was most likely to be. And Willow and Spike. And he definitely didn't want to run into either of those.  
  
As he neared the town centre, he saw cars and houses burning. As he walked on, the damage got worse until everything in sight was destroyed.  
  
Feeling sick, he forced himself to continue, stake in hand.  
  
He froze as he came across two bodies, both drained from the neck. He looked around wearily, wishing he'd just listened to Cordelia and stayed in the hospital.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
"Jesus!" Xander cried out, jumping with fright. "Angel!"  
  
"Sorry..." Angel said, looking down at the humans. "You okay?"  
  
"I'll live. For now." Xander told him. "I've been looking for you."  
  
"What's wrong?" Angel asked. "Buffy?"  
  
"No..." Xander said. "Everyone's fine. I had a visit from the...'powers that be'?" He said.  
  
Angel's eyes widened. "*The* powers that be?"  
  
"A guy who said he worked for them." Xander corrected. "He said I was supposed to save the day and not to trust you because you're well, you know...a vampire."  
  
"You might want to take his advice." Angel said.  
  
Frowning, Xander studied Angel's face. "You're not..."  
  
"I'm not Angelus." Angel said, immediately. "Malaka's getting stronger. She's using magic. She tried to take my soul, but burnt out last minute. Next time I see her, I won't stand a chance."  
  
"Oh God...this is too much. I can't do it alone..." Xander said, unable to breathe properly.  
  
"You're not alone. I'll help you as much as I can." Angel promised. "This man, did he give you a name?"  
  
"Gideon or something like that." Xander replied.  
  
"I don't know him. Did he say anything else?"  
  
"Just explained the balance between good and evil. Said I was the last hope...man, they must be low on heroes...I mean...me?"  
  
Angel smiled softly. "It's not because you're the last, Xander. It's because you're you."  
  
"And there's something so special about me. I could always amaze the vampires with my ability to wiggle my ears. Or how about writing my name with my toes. Come on, deadboy. We both know I have about as much skill as a geriatric goldfish."  
  
"You may not be the smartest, fastest or strongest of your group, but you have one thing that Buffy doesn't." Angel said.  
  
"Yeah, and unless I wanna get laid, it's not going to get me anywhere." Xander pointed out.  
  
"Willow's your best friend. You've known her all your life, right?" Angel asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Xander said, sadly.  
  
"And Spike, you love him?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"And they love you as much as you love them, yes?"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
"Then I'd say you've got an advantage that Buffy might not have." Angel told him.  
  
Xander shook his head. "Is this one of those love conquers all speeches?"  
  
"No, this is one of those fight or die speeches." Angel smiled. "We have no choice."  
  
"Buffy does." Xander muttered.  
  
"She's chosen to protect the injured. That's her choice. Now we can choose to fight or let the world suffer."  
  
"Hmmm, that's a tough one." Xander joked.  
  
"You have to be prepared to sacrifice things." Angel said, quietly.  
  
Xander's face fell. "You're not going to tell me to kill them, are you? 'Cause you'd be pretty stupid to try it."  
  
"Xander..." Angel began, before breaking off, his eyes moving to look behind Xander.  
  
"What?" Xander spun round and saw what Angel as looking at.  
  
"Look what we got." One of them said. "Malaka wants these alive. Lets make sure we give 'em to her alive, got it?"  
  
Jonathan stepped forward. "The human's mine."  
  
Angel got into a fighting stance, pulling out a stake.  
  
Xander held his own stake, waiting for the attack.  
  
*****  
  
"It's no good, too may of them." Angel said, as he threw one of the younger vampires off his back.  
  
Xander suck the stake into Jonathan's chest with a satisfied smile. "We have to find Buffy."  
  
Angel did his best to keep the vampire's away from Xander, but he was growing weaker and he was sure they were growing in numbers. "Ready?"  
  
Xander nodded.  
  
With one shove, Angel pushed a large portion of the vampires away and took off, Xander close behind him.  
  
"Keep up!" Angel yelled.  
  
"I'm trying!" Xander yelled back.  
  
"I know a short cut, follow me."  
  
They ducked behind a house and ran on, not looking back.  
  
*****  
  
Willow looked up at the sky, tensely. "It's almost day break."  
  
Spike nodded. "We should get back inside. Your body's becoming more vampire than human, sooner or later, you won't be able to walk in the sun."  
  
Willow smirked. "Then maybe we should do something about that."  
  
Spike watched in awe as the sky darkened and a rolling thunder sounded above. Black clouds began to cover the lightening night sky, covering Sunnydale in a thick blanket of cloud. Effectively blocking the sun.  
  
"Handy tricks you got there." Spike said.  
  
"I need to rest some more. Go with the others. Find, kill, destroy." She instructed.  
  
With a happy nod, Spike stood from the bench and went to joint he others in the mass destruction of Sunnydale.  
  
"Nothing's going to stop us now." Willow murmured.  
  
*****  
  
Free from their pursuers, Angel and Xander sheltered under a half burnt tree, watching as the sky covered itself with dark clouds.  
  
"She's getting too strong." Angel said. "We have to stop her before it's too late."  
  
"We don't know how. Not without killing Willow too." Xander reminded him.  
  
"If we don't, everyone's going to die." Angel explained.  
  
"I don't care." Xander said, simply.  
  
"If we kill Willow, perhaps there's a chance we'll get Spike back..." Angel said, hoping to bargain with the boy.  
  
"And if he stays evil?" Xander demanded, angrily.  
  
"The I'll do what I have to do." Angel told him.  
  
Xander looked up accusingly at Angel. "The two people I care most about in the world are at risk here." He yelled. "I know you won't let them die."  
  
Angel looked down at the boy sadly, feeling the same pain at the thought of losing friends as Xander did. "You know I'll do anything to save them, but there's a lot more at stake here."  
  
"If they die, I swear to God, so will you." Xander hissed, before walking away.  
  
*****  
  
"Xander, wait!" Angel protested, running after the boy. Grabbing his arm, he swung him round, so they were face to face. "It's not safe, don't leave my side."  
  
"I'm going to find them. I don't care what happens, all I know is that I need to be with them. If only for the last few minutes of my life." Xander said, obstinately.  
  
"What if I have a plan? A plan that might work." Angel said.  
  
Xander frowned. "Depends on the body count."  
  
"How about zero?"  
  
"Works for me. What is it?" Xander asked.  
  
Angel hesitated. "It's a long shot, but if we can pull it off, we save the world and all your friends. The clouds covering the sky...they're from Malaka's magic. If we can weaken her enough to break that spell, all the vampire's in sunlight are going to fry. While I fight her, you lure Spike into the shade. By now Malaka must be becoming more vampire than human, so the sun will burn every trace of her from Willow's body..."  
  
Xander shook his head. "It's Willow's body that's becoming more vampire. It'll kill her."  
  
"She's still part human, it might work." Angel argued.  
  
"Might? That's a reassuring word if ever I heard one." Xander said, sarcastically. "How about this. I sacrifice you to the Gods of goods luck and they let me have Willow and Spike back?"  
  
"So your plan is to walk up to them and see what happens?" Angel asked, annoyed.  
  
"Pretty much." Xander smiled, before continuing walking.  
  
"That's only going to get you killed." Angel pointed out.  
  
"It's better than your plan." Xander commented. "The moment you got near Malaka, you'd go all evil. Then Spike would kill me and nothing would change except there'd be two more vampires to help destroy the world."  
  
Angel remained silent.  
  
"Go back to Buffy. When she decides to save the world, you can be there to help her. I know where I have to be." Xander said.  
  
As Angel went to follow Xander again, the boy shoved him.  
  
"Leave me."  
  
Angel watched helplessly as Xander stormed away, before taking off after him.  
  
*****  
  
Still weak from the day's spells, Malaka stood alone, taking in the sounds of destruction. Helpless cries and fearful screams. It was music to her ears. She smiled as she heard a heartbeat close and walked casually into the alleyway.  
  
"Xander."  
  
"Hello Willow." Xander said, softly, looking at her as he would any other day.  
  
"You're here all on your own?" She asked. "Didn't your mommy teach you not to go out alone at night."  
  
"It's day." Xander smiled.  
  
"Not anymore. No more sun. We're free to roam the earth everyday for the rest of eternity." Willow smiled wickedly.  
  
"You must be getting pretty strong." Xander said.  
  
"I am." Willow said. "And no one can stop me."  
  
"But you're still human." Xander pointed out. "A part of you anyway."  
  
"Not for long." Willow smirked. "And besides, do you really think you could stop me? You?"  
  
"No. Of course not. I'm just me. I probably couldn't beat you in test of strength, let alone one of magic." Xander said. "But I'm not here to stop you."  
  
"You're not? How cute." Willow said, laughing.  
  
"But I am." Angel said, walking out of the shadows.  
  
"Angelus, how nice to see you again." Willow smiled. "Come to give me another chance to take your soul?"  
  
"Angel! Get out of here!" Xander yelled.  
  
"You're weak, Malaka." Angel said, cockily. "Do you really think you could?"  
  
"I could try." Malaka grinned, summoning all her remaining power.  
  
Panicking, Xander ran forward, tackling Willow to the ground, distracting her. With one swift movement, she threw Xander off her and into the brick wall, where he landed in a pile on the floor.  
  
Angel lunged at her, landing kicks and punches to her weakening body. Bloodied and bruised, Willow managed to push him away long enough to gather her strength.  
  
As Angel went to go after her again, strong hands grabbed him from behind. "No ya don't, mate."  
  
"Spike..." Xander whispered hoarsely from the floor.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Angelus." Willow hissed. She summoned all her powers together and ripped Angel's soul from his body.  
  
Crying out in pain, Angel sunk to his knees as Spike released him.  
  
Xander watched on in horror as the pain morphed into a face he'd never wanted to see again. "No..."  
  
Getting to his feet, Angelus looked at Malaka with a smirk. "You released me."  
  
"Now I've taken care of that little problem," Malaka began, tiredly, "all we have to do is take care of this little one."  
  
They all looked at Xander, who'd managed to get off the floor, and now stood pressed against the wall, trapped.  
  
Angelus and Spike's look of triumph fell as they looked above and saw the clouds parting and rays of sunshine break through. They both ran into the side alley, where they could hide from the sunlight. Willow, though, didn't notice until Xander began to walk towards her.  
  
As she went to dive for cover, Xander grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him. He held onto her as the blue sky came back into view.  
  
"Let me go!" She growled, struggling against his hold. Too weak from her fight and overuse of magic, she was no match, even for him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Wills." Xander whispered in her ear.  
  
Spike and Angelus watched helplessly from the shadows, both in their true faces, enraged at not being able to help Malaka.  
  
Spike began to shout obscenities and all kind of threats, but Xander blocked it all out, closing his eyes as tears welled in his eyes.  
  
Willow's skin began to burn, very slowly. She screamed in pain, her struggles intensifying. Her once pale skin was slowly peeling from the exposed areas. Her screams turned into cries.  
  
Xander held on tight as his best friend cried out in pain in his arms.  
  
"Xander, please, help me." Willow begged. "It's me, it's Willow. Don't do this."  
  
Tears now falling freely from his eyes, Xander loosened his grip and looked into her eyes. "I'm so sorry."  
  
With the last bit of strength in her body, Malaka pulled out a knife from her pocket and thrust it into Xander's stomach, just as her body began to disintegrate to dust.  
  
Xander stepped back, a look of shock on his face. He looked down at the knife and pulled it free, dropping to his knees. Breathing hard, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, ready to die. Ready to die beside Willow.  
  
Spike clutched the wall as a veil lifted from his mind and confusion took over. All he could hear were the screams of pain from Angelus, as the soul re-entered his body.  
  
Looking round, Spike saw they were stuck in an alleyway, the sun preventing any exit. He looked further on and saw Xander lying against the far wall, holding his stomach with his eyes closed. "Xander?"  
  
"Spike..." Angel whispered, his own confusion blinding him. "What's going on?"  
  
"Don't know." Spike said, his tone showing his fear. "Xander? Xander!"  
  
Angel looked up and saw the boy lying there. He could smell the blood and hear the faint heartbeat slowing. "He's dying."  
  
"No!" Spike yelled, standing as close to the sun as he could bear. "We have to do something."  
  
"We can't get to him." Angel said, standing along side his childe.  
  
"We have to!" Spike yelled. "Xander!"  
  
Angel tried to remember how things had started, how they'd ended up here, but things were a blur. He had no idea if anyone was close...if it had been him who'd done this to Xander.  
  
"Give me your clothes." Spike demanded.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I only have a t-shirt, I won't make it. Give me your clothes and I can help him."  
  
"Even with my clothes, you wouldn't last five minutes out there." Angel protested. "Don't be stupid, Spike."  
  
"He's dying!" Spike yelled. "I have to do something."  
  
"We can't. We can't get to him and we can't get help." Angel pointed out.  
  
"Help!" Spike shouted at the top of his voice. "Somebody help!"  
  
Angel looked at Xander sadly, knowing there was no chance they'd get there in time. The sun would be up for at least two hours.  
  
"I won't watch him die!" Spike screamed. "Please, Angel, help him."  
  
Tormented at seeing his childe beg while he was in so much pain, Angel looked hesitantly at the boy, then round the corner of the alleyway. They weren't far from a phone box. If he could get to a phone and call an ambulance...he might make it. He wouldn't make it back, but Xander would stand a chance of living.  
  
"Wait here." Angel said, resignedly.  
  
"What? Where are you going?" Spike demanded, hysterically.  
  
"I can get to a phone. Just do me a favour, Spike. Will you send a message to Lindsey for me?"  
  
"Lindsey?" Spike asked, trying to remember. "The guy...that guy you...oh..."  
  
"Just tell him I'm sorry. And I love him." Angel said. "Please?"  
  
"Yeah, but you won't make it back if you...oh. You're gonna sacrifice yourself for Xander?"  
  
"For Xander." Angel said. "And for you. And for everyone. If anyone should die here, it should be me. Not him."  
  
Spike looked down, not knowing what to say.  
  
As Angel pulled his jacket over his head, he went to run out into the sunlight. Just as he made the first step, he heard a voice.  
  
"Xander?"  
  
Stepping back into the shadows, Angel watched as Buffy ran to Xander's side.  
  
"Xander? Oh my god...no, please don't be dead." She cried.  
  
"Buffy!" Spike yelled. "Over here!"  
  
Looking up, the slayer saw Angel and Spike trapped.  
  
"He needs help! Call an ambulance!" Angel yelled.  
  
Getting to her feet, Buffy ran away towards the phone box, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
*****  
  
They were at the hospital doors minutes after the sun had gone down. Spike didn't bother with the reception; he followed his senses directly to Xander's room. Bursting in, he was by his side in seconds. "Is he okay?"  
  
Buffy looked at Spike with red eyes. "He's fine. No thanks to me."  
  
Spike broke his eyes away from Xander to snort at Buffy. "Are you the one who tried to kill him?"  
  
"I'm the one who let him go alone. He did my job. And when I finally decide to help him, it's too late." She sighed.  
  
"I don't give a fuck who saved the day, you saved Xander. That's all that bloody matters." Spike said, reaching out to touch Xander's face as he slept.  
  
Angel stood in the doorway, watching Spike with a smile. He slipped away to make a phone call.  
  
Buffy walked out, leaving Spike and Xander alone.  
  
"Xan...it's me." Spike said, quietly. "Know you can't hear me. And if anyone hears me saying this, I'm gonna have to rip their heads off. But I'm sorry. I know it wasn't my fault, all this crap. But I feel like shit for trying to hurt you. You know I'd never do that, right? Don't say it all the time, but I love you. And I hate myself for letting that bitch demon control me like that. You don't know how much I hate myself for it. But Angel says *you* don't hate me for it. So, I'm gonna stay right here until you wake up. And when you do, I'm gonna kick your arse for putting yourself in danger. Then I'm gonna shag you right here on this hospital bed. But you gotta wake up first. And if ya don't...well, I'm just gonna go shag Angel. And you don't want that, do ya?" Spike laughed to himself. "You're making me talk to myself. See what you do to me?"  
  
"You think he can hear you?" Angel asked softly, from the doorway.  
  
"Bloody hell!" Spike yelled. "Sneak up on me why dontcha? Thought you left."  
  
"I went to call Lindsey but he isn't home." Angel said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."  
  
"S'okay. Was done anyway." Spike said, embarrassed.  
  
"He's going to be pretty upset when he wakes up, you know. He'll blame himself for Willow's death." Angel told Spike.  
  
"Yeah, know that." Spike said. "But it doesn't matter. I'll help him. Things'll be fine again."  
  
"We'll see." Angel said. "I'm going to check on the others."  
  
"The others...?" Spike asked.  
  
"Everyone's been injured. Only me, you and Buffy made it through this okay." Angel said. "They're all okay. I think a few are going to be released today, but I need to be with them."  
  
Spike nodded. "Yeah. I'll stay with Xander."  
  
"I thought you would." Angel said, smiling as he left.  
  
"Angel?" Spike asked.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Uh...thanks. For offering to save Xander before. That was...completely stupid and poncey of you...but thanks anyway." Spike said, awkwardly.  
  
Angel smiled and nodded, before leaving.  
  
*****  
  
"Spike?"  
  
The blond vampire woke immediately at the sound of Xander's voice. "Xan..."  
  
"Spike? Where am I?" Xander moaned.  
  
"You're in the hospital, Pet." Spike said, gently. "You got hurt."  
  
"Doing what?"  
  
"Saving the world." Spike said, proudly.  
  
"I did? Go me." Xander joked, weakly.  
  
"Yeah...go you." Spike said, smiling.  
  
"I feel woozy." Xander muttered.  
  
"That's 'cause the docs have been pumping you full of drugs." Spike explained. "And you took a beating too."  
  
"Who beat me?" Xander asked.  
  
"Not important, Pet. Lets get you better first, then I'll tell you everything." Spike said.  
  
"Did something bad happen?" Xander asked, yawning. "Is everyone okay?"  
  
"You saved the world, Xander." Spike said, avoiding the questions. "And you saved me and the poof. Everyone's real proud of ya."  
  
Xander smiled as his eyes closed again.  
  
"'Specially me." Spike whispered, kissing his lips gently, before sitting down and watching Xander sleep.  
  
*****  
  
"I told you the boy would do it." Gideon said, smugly.  
  
"I still think the slayer would have done a better job." Whistler countered, leaning against the wall.  
  
"And I say you're both wrong. Angel's the real hero." Doyle argued.  
  
"Either way, we've won another battle." Gideon smiled. "That's all that matters."  
  
"I don't know, we keep letting these things happen to our warriors, sooner or later we're gonna lose them." Doyle pointed out.  
  
"There's always Faith. We could always use her." Whistler said.  
  
"And the miracle child. Don't for get him." Gideon said. "Not long until his birth."  
  
"The world will always have heroes." Whistler said. "And when all else fails. We've still got Xander Harris."  
  
Doyle laughed.  
  
"Perhaps we better let him rest a little before the next test." Gideon said, frowning. "After all, he just got his lover back."  
  
"And we all know what they'll be doing for the next few weeks." Doyle winked.  
  
Whistler shook his head in amusement. "Come on you two. Heroes to see, places to go."  
  
Gideon lingered behind, watching Angel and Spike helping Xander into the car from a distance. "You did well, Xander Harris. Until next time."  
  
  
The End 


End file.
